Azumanga Star Wars Daioh
by pokedigijedi
Summary: Crossover between Azumanga daioh and Star Wars The Old Republic set in a different universe from Star Wars The Old Republic with cameos from other non Azumanga Daioh anime characters it also has cameos from characters I made from Star Wars The Old Republic in it. read it and review it please.
1. Chapter 1

_**AZUMANGA STAR WARS DAIOH**_

**by Pokedigjedi**

**Chapter** **1**

* * *

**please leave a review so that I know how I am doing**

**it has most of the azumanga daioh characters you love in it with cameos from other non azumanga daioh characters in it ranging from full on appearances to just mentioned only characters ranging from those that I like and those I dislike**

**enjoy**

* * *

It is…. the era of great Jedi masters such as Satele Shan albeit in another universe...

In this galaxy a nightmare of a Sith lives he is a masked figure whose face, well let's just say only a very few have seen it and lived to tell about it, as he

only takes off his helmet when it is either knocked off or when he decides his opponent deserves to see his true face before he kills them! Survivors have

described his face as a cross between Sith pureblood, with the skin of a Rattataki, and the eyes of an imperial Zabrak only bloodshot red with yellow pupils,

and his battling skills have been compare to that of a one man army, though many believe he is even stronger than what he lets on and that he holds back

to prolong his opponents suffering. His fellow Sith fear him however it is clear that he has no interest in gaining more power only in conquering and

fighting, a fellow Sith with a similar mentality named Darth Malgus described him as a monster that must be slain for his maniacal and brutal antics! The

name of this Sith is Darth Malacard and he has the entire galaxy afraid of him the only reason the Emperor has never done anything about it is because he

can tell Malacard has no interest in gaining more power, however, even the Emperor has acknowledge that he is far too dangerous to control for long and fully

intended to executed him after he has no more need for him. But before he was able to do so the Emperor was slain by the Republic Zabrack Hero of Tython Blasilver.

Blasilver then acknowledging that Darth Malacard and the Dread Masters had nothing to control them now went out to pursue them all mainly Malacard as

a brave SIS agent found out Malacard was seeking an apprentice from both neutral and Republic owned systems! Due to his belief that it would be too easy

to get an apprentice from the Imperial owned systems, the reason he believe this no one knows though it more than likely had something do with Imperial law declaring that all force-sensitives found within their territory MUST be trained as Sith or be executed!

A prophesy was recently fore told by the Jedi counsel that a team of 10 Jedi would defeat him and that these Jedi would a meet and befriend each other at the

same location although Malacard found out about the prophesy from a dark Jedi he was all too overly confident and smug that he could alter his fate .

Malacard is now in neutral territory where he is slowly coming to a location that he not only believes will alter this prophesy but grant him a new apprentice…

Meanwhile at a school on a neutral aligned planet named Tantooinee 6 girls were hanging out pondering there future consisting 5, 14 year olds and a 10

year old child prodigy. The tallest of the girls though normally quiet and shy spoke out first. "Hmmm I wonder what if there are any planets out there in

which I can become a veterinarian on?" She asked. One of her friends a girl with brown hair and glasses named Yomi responded "probably Sakaki."

"Personally I wouldn't mind becoming a Jedi knight!" said their hyperactive friend Tomo. The next of the girls Kagura then blurted out "OH YEAH THAT

WOULD BE AWSOME!" the other 2 girls a somewhat air headed and very eccentric girl named Ayumu "Osaka" Kasaga and the red headed child prodigy Chio just remained quiet and smiled at their fellow friends excitable nature.

Osaka then asked "but don't you have to be force-sensitive to become one?" which was impressive of her due to her normal air headed tendencies and

surprised and mildly disappointed Tomo and then said with unsurprisingly just as spirit as ever "true but who cares do you think they will at

least train a non-force-sensitive how to use a lightsaber?!" Yomi replied with a sigh "not likely considering those weapons are pretty much sacred to them

and besides chances are you will wind up cutting off your own arm." Tomo though irritated said "I refuse to believe that we just need to find a Jedi who is

willing to teach!" Kagura then pointed out "you could ask either Yukari or Kurosawa remember that they are Jedi masters sent here cause they wanted to help the planet"

True story there folks Jedi masters Yukari Tanizaki and Minamo "Nyamo" Kurosawa came to the planet to teach some of the kids there and to help build up

and support Tantooinee limited military (due to the severe lack of the galaxy wide war happening there for unknown reasons) in case the Sith were to

invade it. Tomo then thought about it for a while but decided against it do to a rumor going around that while Yukari and Minamo were Jedi masters they

were still considered to be among the underdogs of the Jedi order. Yomi finding out about her decision told her "well your lost they won't be here forever."

Tomo then said in a rude manner "I am sure other Jedi will come dummy!" Yomi now ticked off began pulling on her face and yelling "you're the stupid

one!" Kagura watching this fight go on between friends said cooly "could be worst she could join the Sith." That sent chills down every ones spines even

though Tomo wasn't necessarily the nicest person around the idea of falling down such a dark path scared even her. Tomo with a mildly and

uncharacteristically scared toned in her voice "uh can we change subjects now?" "su-ure" said Kagura equally scared at the mere thought of one of them become Sith even though of it was her idea to say it agreed.

1 month later the Republic came and swarmed the planet in a defensive manner Nyamo noticing this asked her fellow Jedi via hologram "what is going on?"

even the normally not caring Yukari wanted to know, the Jedi who responded grand master Satele Shan told calmly but sternly "an entire Sith armada is

heading there lead by Darth Malacard you must be prepared to defend yourselves and the planet at all cost!" both of the Jedi masters instantly froze and a

look of horror came across their faces after a brief moment of silence Yukari asked Nyamo " Nyamo does he know?" "know what?!" asked Satele Nyamo

took a deep breath and said first to Yukari "I told you not to use that nickname at school or in front of our superiors!" then to Satele " we have discovered 8

force-sensitive here all going to the same school and they are good friends with one another!" Satele became quiet then said "wish you would have told me

sooner we could have gotten them off of that planet before he came to it!" "Why?" asked Yukari who then immediately reminded herself of the ONLY reason

Malacard would come to Tantooinee! "He-he is going to turn one of them into his apprentice isn't he?!" said Yukari in a panicked tone. "Yes we can't let

him succeed I heard he already has 1 person he is training to truly become his apprentice!" said Nyamo "we don't know how much truth there is in that rumor yet but I agree we must stop him or he will turn one of those 8 force-sensitives into Sith or worse all of them!" Satele replied.

Two of the eight force-sensitives named Kaorin and Chihiro were easy enough to find, due to the fact they were still on the planet and were hanging out at

a random café, whereas the other six were hanging out on the planet's orbiting space station checking out the zoo it had on it, for those of you wondering

yes that particular planet is just that odd. Kaorin said to the Narrator "hey stay on topic and quit talking to the audience!" the Narrator replied "considering

I am one part narrating and another part writing this story that is not going to happen, so be quiet shorty and let me write out this dang story or so help

me I will kill you off before it's over!" Kaorin then nervously said "okay I'll be good…" then I the Narrator said "good girl, sorry folks I shall be getting back on topic now."

The other six were none other than Sakaki, Chio, Osaka, Yomi, Kagura, and Tomo, making matters worse they were completely unaware of the danger

heading their way non-stop! Darth Malacard observing the space station from his flagship eyed the space station with glee undoubtedly sensing the

presence of the six force-sensitives there, he chuckled in a disturbing and maniacal fashion and said in his usual creepy monotone voice which was made

worse due to the fact his helmet gave his voice a mechanical sound to it "I am sensing that I shall be gaining a new apprentice soon, head to that space

station distract the planet and Republic. How? Bombard it slaughter everyone in your way if you have to just make sure no one interrupts me when I am on

that space station!" Malacard no doubt planned to get himself a new apprentice even if it killed him for once he has set his mind on something nothing can

stop him unless he losses interest which almost never happened. The rest of Malacard's armada revealed itself and for the two Jedi masters, and all of the

soldiers on the planet below were shocked by the sheer size of it, although they had prepared for an armada to invade the planet they were not expecting

one this large! "He-he is going to stop at nothing to get his hands on one of the force-sensitives here is he?" ask Yukari although she already knew the

answer the horror at his determination shocked her to the core. "I fear not my old friend" said Nyamo in a disappointed fashion, she was honestly hoping to

repel his forces but now it's apparent that it's not going to happen. "We must get the force-sensitvies off this planet immediately!" Nyamo exclaimed "I

agree with you but how are we going to sneak them off with AN ENTIRE ARMADA HOVERING OVERHEAD!" Yukari said clearly freaking out she clearly had

no interest in fighting the dreaded Malacard, especially after hearing about his reputation and do to the fact that she herself had fought him herself once

and that nearly costed her life the only reason she is alive is because the Jedi master Blasilver came in the nick of time to repel him Malacard not interested

in continuing a fight that he might lose retreated despite nearly losing to Jedi master Blasilver his pride refused to let him believe that Blasilver defeated

him based on skill and as such believed that it was a fluke. Still the Jedi were successful in not giving Malacard the time of day to get an apprentice,

although according to rumor he was already molding someone into becoming his apprentice, meanwhile on the space station the staff there alerted to

Malacard's presence blared the alarms telling everyone there to evacuate as the Empire was on its way. Republic troopers came to escort everyone to

safety but in the panic and confusion some people were accidently separated from their groups including the six force-sensitives. "Ouch, hey watch it"

screamed Tomo it only took about two seconds for her to realize that she just got separated from her group of friends. "Oh no!" she said in a nervous tone.

It took about an hour but the Republic troops managed to get everyone to safety, or so they thought, Tomo who had gotten separated from her group of

friends was still on the station as she looked out the window as the space shuttles carry her friends and several hundred other people escaped to the planet

below the space station.

Meanwhile on Tantooinee Jedi masters Yukari and Nyamo were awaiting the space shuttle which they though had all six of the young force-sensitives on it. "Yukari we must

send them to the Jedi academy immediately after they come back here." Said Nyamo "fine but don't we have all the Jedi we need to defeat the Sith?" asked Yukari "maybe

but it wouldn't be wise to even try that idea and besides how else are we gonna continue the Jedi order?" questioned Nyamo "I understand that but the Jedi temples have

been crowded like crazy with students the counsel has even been assigningmultiple students to one master." Said Yukari exasperated "your attitude still hasn't changed since

we were students…" sighed Nyamo the only reason Yukari and Nyamo haven't received any students of their own yet was because of their underdog status in the Jedi order.

Before the conversation could be continued Satele contacted them from the nearby hologram terminal "a Jedi is coming to assist you." She informed them "really you couldn't

send an entire army to assist us?" asked Yukari irritatingly "unfortunately the rest of the Republic forces are spread thin across the galaxy and believe it or not the Jedi

order is currently unable to send reinforcements in great number and the Jedi we are sending you was the only one available at the time. "Said Satele and

even she was concerned about the Jedi sent as the Jedi in question was only recently promoted to the rank of knight "greeeat" said Yukari sarcastically.

The Jedi that was sent headed toward the space station as fast as she could for she sensed that Darth Malacard was heading there, why not even she

knew, initially anyway, it only took a second before she sensed a presence of a force-sensitive however she could also sense that the presence wasn't

trained.

Back on Tantooinee a great battle had begun between the Empire and the soldiers on the planet Yukari and Nyamo jumped into the action the very second it began

igniting their violet and cyan-blue colored bladed lightsabers respectively.

It wasn't too long into the fight that the two Jedi masters sensed the presence of at least four Sith, three of them ganged up on the two Jedi masters in a

heartbeat but they clearly had no real skill to speak of and were swiftly defeated by the two Jedi masters. The fourth Sith however was not a pushover like,

heck resembled a tank standing at a good 7 feet tall at least with huge bulging muscles and wielding two bright red lightsabers complete with a slasher

smile on his face. "Ready to die Jedi?" he asked malevolently "you first." Said Yukari in a clearly determined fashion, although it was two against one the

Sith was holding his with ease. "This couldn't get any worse!" shouted Yukari "you had to say that" sighed Nyamo after a long fight the Sith had cornered

Yukari against a wall and was about to deliver the killing blow but fortunately for her Nyamo managed to attack the Sith from behind and cut of his head

finally ending that particular fight. While the battle between the Imperial forces and the Republic forces allied with the planet's military raged on Malacard

had secretly landed with a handful of troops to aid him despite this he wasn't able to stay hidden for very long since the Republic was smart enough to

leave some troops on the space station in case anyone was left behind. "Freeze!" shouted a Republic troop to Darth Malacard "how about you get out of my

way and you may live to see tomorrow." Said Malacard in a chilling fashion, the trooper stayed calm and said, "this is your last chance surrender or be

shot!" Malacard wasn't impressed "I am glad you are so stupid." Malacard told the trooper coldly "I warned you" said the trooper. All of a sudden thirty more Republic troops

came up from behind him ready for battle.

Malacard, smug as ever, ordered his vastly outnumbered troops to attack the troops replied without question fearing him more than death itself, though a

handful of Republic troops fell most of Malacards men were slaughtered except for three despite this he wasn't fazed in the least and proceeded to tear

through the remaining Republic forces like they were nothing. Tomo who was in hiding at the time heard all of the fighting that was going and proceeded to

find a means of escape, fortunately for her the Jedi that was sent had arrived. "Hey are you ok?" asked the Jedi "yeah" said Tomo "wait aren't you kind of

young?" asked Tomo "I get that a lot I am actually eighteen, believe it or not" replied the Jedi "Seriously? Weird." Replied Tomo "so whats your name?"

asked Tomo "I am Konata Izumi" said the Jedi who possessed green eyes and freakishly long blue hair. "I found her first" said a voice coming from down

the hall. Konata now mildly scared told Tomo "we have to run…NOW!" "err um why?" a now scared Tomo asked. "that's Darth Malacard." Replied Konata

the second she said Malacards name Tomo took off running as fast as she could in the opposite direction of Malacard because even though she never met

him before she has heard about him from the news. "Sigh guess I will have to chase after her now to save her." Konata said while sighing, why she also

said sigh I don't know. "That one girl I can practically taste the fear on her and I can feel her arrogance I am going to have fun making her my apprentice."

Malacard said growing more eager with every passing moment.

Meanwhile on Tantooinee while all of this was going Tomo's friends realized in horror that Tomo was nowhere to be found "What in space where is Tomo?" asked Yomi "you

don't suppose she got left behind, do you?" said a now very worried Chio.

"Hey guys, come here for a second." Said Yukari "yeah what is it" said Yomi now very much concerned for her friend which was understandable since they

knew each other since they were little despite their constant fights and polar opposite personalities they were still close to each other. Back on the station

Konata and Tomo were trying to get off the station before Malacard could find them and attack. As they were getting closer to Konata's the three remaining

Imperial troops got in their way "FREEZE don't move!" said the one of them Konata easily managed to kill two of them and cut off the arms of the one

survivor. "Ok let's get out of here!" Konata said but before they could do so they were stopped by Darth Malacard "nice try" he said "did you truly believe

you can escape me?" both Konata and Tomo froze in their tracks "stay here" Konata told Tomo "I will deal with him." Tomo then asked "you sure you

can?" "Well I am a Jedi after all" said the very confident Konata "you think you can take me? I have fought entire armies I have slain countless Jedi and

moronic Sith rivals! But if you are so eager to die then show me what you got!" Replied Darth Malacard activating his black and red lightsaber in one force

leap Konata activated her yellow and orange lightsaber and began her fight with Malacard if you can call it that it took mere moments for Malacard to gain

the upper hand he swiftly cut off both of Konata's hands then he turned off the lightsaber and whipped out a training saber "Wh-what are doing with that…"

said the now visibly terrified Konata "You over there I want you to watch" said Malacard to Tomo "NO don't kill her she has no means to defend herself!"

screamed Tomo "I know" said Malacard in a sadistic fashion Malacard then proceeded to beat Konata slowly and viciously with the training saber to death

"R-run…" said a dying Konata, even though Tomo heard what she said she was horrified to move "M-monster s-she couldn't defend herself….you hateful

beast!" said Tomo in tears even though she had just met her it was clear that she wasn't enjoying this period. In the final moments of Konata's life she

thought to herself remorsefully at her failure to save Tomo and how she would never see her friends again in her head she thought to herself "I've failed"

and as her eyes closed for a forever sleep a tear rolled down her left eye, "beautiful wasn't it? For there is no room in the galaxy for the weak!" said

Malacard having enjoyed his latest kill "WHAT?! YOU MONSTER HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS!" screamed Tomo horrified that he clearly enjoyed it

"ah yes I feel the anger and the hate swelling in you! Become my apprentice and you shall have all the power in the universe!" offered the extremely smug

Darth Malacard "never I hate the Sith and I now especially HATE YOU!" said Tomo now completely hysterical she quickly snapped herself back to normal and took off running

from Malacard "run all you like you will soon be mine to twist" Malacard said to himself.

Malacard pursued her forcing his surviving soldier to follow despite being of no use to him now he took Konata's lightsaber with him clearly having plans

with it.

Meanwhile on Tantooinee Nyamo and Yukari were informing the seven force-sensitive teens and the equally force-sensitive child prodigy Chio of

their gift and asking them if they would like to travel to Tython with them to become Jedi. "Tough call." Said Kagura even she would love to become a Jedi

even she had to acknowledge that it is still a tough call since chances were she would be stuck with a dead end job. "It is your choice we are not forcing

you." Said Nyamo smiling clearly believing the worst was over "what about Tomo" asked Yomi as she was the closest to her despite their common feuds it

helps that they knew each other since they were little kids. "We shall" said Nyamo still smiling Yukari on the other hand wasn't so sure on account of

Tomo's overly energetic personality and jerkish tendencies "Tomo is too hard headed to become a Jedi" said Yukari all Nyamo could do was chuckle "you

two are more alike than you realize my old friend" Yukari's reaction was an appropriate blush out of embarrassment "well I guess she can become a Jedi

after all" she said. Kaorin on the other hand was going gaga over thought of training with her idol Sakaki "I can't wait me and Sakaki becoming Jedi!"

Kaorin said clearly unable to control her fangirl side "we are gonna have a ton of work ahead of us…" sighed Yukari. The reaction each girl was different

Sakaki was unsurprisingly quiet on the outside but excited on the inside, Kagura was going nuts, Kaorin was squealing mostly at the thought of training

alongside her idol Sakaki, Yomi was grinning from ear to ear evidently trying to keep a straight face, Chihiro was literally doing wheelies, Chio though a

little nervous was jumping with joy, and Osaka just had a combination of a big smile and yet at the same time a blank stare which considering her oddball

personality that was no surprise. Despite this all of them were still very concerned with Tomo's sake sure they didn't get along all the time but they were still practically family.

Back on the station Tomo had once again got herself caught in a corner only this time she had believed she was safe, unaware that Malacard was watching

from the shadows. "Now my soldier go confront her..." said Malacard in his usual terrifying fashion "yes sir." Said the trooper while the trooper walked over

to Tomo, Malacard snuck on by and rolled Konata's lightsaber to her "where did this come from?" wondered Tomo "STAND UP!" demanded the trooper

pointing a blaster at her Tomo scared slowly stood up picking up Konata's lightsaber while doing so. Malacard from the shadows whispered to her use it

Tomo reacting on instinct activated the lightsaber purely by accident and sliced of the troopers remaining arm; the trooper screamed in pain and fell to the

floor. "NO PLEASE I CAN'T DEFEND MYSELF!" begged the trooper "I am just a soldier I was just following orders!" the trooper continued to beg. "You lying

monster!" angrily said Tomo blinded by fury but still she held back albeit by thread. On Tantooinee Yukari and Nyamo sensed what was going on the station

"no Tomo don't do it resist the dark!" said Nyamo to herself very concerned "she can't hear you" said an equally concerned Yukari obviously not wanting to

fall to the dark side "We-we got to help her" Yukari said but she knew better they had no means of getting to her and no means of communication. On the

station Malacard whispered to Tomo "the hate is swelling within you give in to it unleash your fury!" Tomo in a vent of pure anger sliced off the troopers

head "well done" said Malacard calmly with great amusement in his voice Tomo just screamed and lunged at him Malacard simply knocked the lightsaber

out of her hand then destroyed it Tomo just kept on attacking him with her fist that clearly did nothing to him other make him laugh like a mad man.

Malacard then proceeded to knock her down and torture her with force lightning "I HATE YOU **I HATE YOU**!" Tomo screamed blinded by her fear and

anger. "Good now rise become my apprentice learn to use the dark side of the force." Malacard said in a malevolent fashion Tomo looked up at him her

brown eyes having turned to an eerie yellow "it's not like you have anything to lose." Malacard smugly said "I-I will do as you command." Tomo said giving

in to the dark side of the force.

Nyamo and Yukari sensed what just happened both fell to their knees "I-I can't believe it…." Said a devastated Nyamo "we failed we were supposed to teach them and to

protect them and we failed" said Yukari in tears Yukari had suspected that Tomo was the most susceptible but had hoped she was wrong. "What's the matter?" Kaorin asked

Yukari and Nyamo turned around and stood up Tomo's friends where all there wondering what just happened. "Darth Malacard has won he has his apprentice now…" said an

upset Nyamo. Tomo and her had their differences but she had honestly hoped that this day would never come and even believed they were truly friends on some level. "What

do you mean he has won?" asked Kagura understandably worried "your friend has fallen to the dark side Darth Malacard has turned her into his apprentice." Said Yukari in a

depressed but serious tone "no…I know she has always been rude and selfish but I can't believe what I am hearing." Said Yomi depressed and shocked at what she heard her

old friend falling to the dark side "can she be saved?" asked Sakaki " I do not know…" said Nyamo disappointedly. On the station Malacard took his new

apprentice in Konata's ship and left to unknown space to train her into becoming the galaxies next great threat but before he did so he contacted his only

ally Darth Kaizer informing him of his new apprentice "so now you have two your planning on teaching then?" asked Kaizer having heard the rumors that

Malacard had previously corrupted another "yes" said Malacard however there seemed to be something off about how he said it Kaizer couldn't lay his

finger on it but he didn't care enough to figure it out "so I shall see you soon I take it?" Kaizer asked "yes but first I must train my new apprentice to

become my latest enforcer." Said Malacard "very well my friend so you soon." Kaizer said bored out of his mind Malacard turned off the hologram and as

soon as he did so Kaizer remembered about his days as a Jedi he bitterly remembered his abusive master although the name of his Jedi master had long

since slipped his mind he still remembers how horrible he was constantly belittling him, always expecting perfection, and constantly calling him a disgrace "how was that man

a Jedi?" Kaizer wonder to himself. He also remember about one Jedi master in particular he had met the day a Sith convinced him to join them he was running late to a

training session his Jedi master wanted him to go to.

Jedi master Yukari was also one her way there that day to assist with the training her speeder bike broke down halfway there and Kaizer (known by his real

name Todd back then) assisted her and tried to repair the bike believing if he is with her they'll excuse him for being late but while his back was turned

Yukari stole his speeder bike and took off "HEY give me back my bike!" he screamed at her but it was too late Yukari had left him there by himself. A

nearby Twilek Sith had witness the whole ordeal from the shadows having apparently sensed Kaizer's inner struggles came to him and offered a place

among the Sith. Kaizer having had enough of his Jedi master's abuse and consumed with anger at Yukari's selfishness joined without hesitation though the

Sith in question died shortly after at the hands of a Jedi named Rurouni Kenshin he didn't care especially since his Sith master a homely man whose mouth

constantly hung open named Darth Arumik, who was ironically much nicer than his Jedi master not to mention much more patient and willing to assist him in his lessons

when he needed it the last time Kaizer heard of his old Jedi master he had been kicked out of the Jedi order for his carelessness and cruelty towards the students he died

shortly after at the hands of a Sith named Scourge. At last though, Arumik didn't live for long as he was eventual killed by Jedi master Nyamo on account for the fact that

despite being a good teacher he wasn't a good fighter. "Oh well let's see how Malacard's new apprentice fares." Said Darth Kaizer ending his flashback back on Tantooinee

the girls were getting ready to head to Typhon to be trained as they boarded the ship to take them there a sense of melancholy filled the air both for the

seven girls who were saddened at their friends fate and the two Jedi masters who were guilt ridden at their failure to protect all the girls "I hope we get a

chance to save her from the dark side" said Yukari of all people "agreed" Nyamo calmly said. The girls looked out of the window of the ship giving their

home planet a fond farewell as they headed to Typhon to begin their journey as Jedi. The body of Konata was found and cremated on Typhon as is tradition for Jedi who have

fallen in combat her friends and fellow Jedi standing saddened at her death...

* * *

**I apologise ahead of time to the lucky star fans for killing off konata I needed a sacrificial lamb to show what kind of a monster Malacard is and she was the first one I thought of.**


	2. Chapter 2

**time warps got to love them or not it doesn't really matter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

2 years had passed since the girls had gone off to become Jedi with Yomi and Chio focusing mostly on knowledge eventually becoming Jedi

counselors whereas Kagura focused on building up her lightsaber fighting style becoming a powerful Jedi guardian as for Osaka, Chihiro, Kaorin, and Sakaki

became a balance between the two Jedi schoolings the four were considered Jedi sentinels as a result of their training though Sakaki is the closest one to

being considered a Jedi guardian on account for her athletic skills. Yukari having returned from the Jedi council watch the padawans with great pleasure

"they are doing well for themselves" she said "you haven't been very observant for the past two years have you?" asked Nyamo "I try not to be a slave to

the past, Nyamo." Yukari cheerfully said "but if we don't remember the past how can we be sure we don't repeat the mistakes we made back then?" asked

none other than the famed Jedi master Satele Shan "Master Satele what brings you here?" asked Yukari "same as you observing the student's progress and

I must say even though it's only been two years I can honestly say most of them are well on their way to the rank of knight." Satele happily said "but don't

you think they need a few years more training first?" asked Nyamo "of course I was just saying that they were doing well." Satele said smiling "oh ok so do

you have any news for us?" asked Nyamo "sadly no, well no goods anyway….." Satele said sadly shaking her head "so what did you find then? It can't be

that bad" asked Yukari confidently, Satele then replied "prepared to be shocked then, we have been looking for Malacard and well…"

Meanwhile on a ship floating above the Sith homeworld Korriban Darth Kaizer was awaiting his ally Darth Malacard who had left for two years to train his

new apprentices "if it wasn't for the fact I've been instructed to keep Malacard on a leash by the dark council, which by the way is impossible, I would gladly leave this man

he is nuts!" Kaizer thought to himself "but then again I can't leave anyway now can I? The moment I joined the Sith my life was over…" he continued to say to himself

in his head getting more depressed by the second. He had regretted joining the Sith about a week after joining them the only good thing he has gotten out

of it so far was his deceased Sith master Darth Arumik who despite being a Sith lord was surprisingly honorable and a good teacher to him although Arumik was highly

perverted when it came to girls. He stopped his train of thought when he sensed Malacard coming in on his shuttle "there you are Malacard" he said to himself out loud

Malacard's shuttle landed on the ship's docking bay and he walked out with a masked and hooded girl following him "greetings my lord, who is this, is she that girl you

found on Tantooinee?" asked Kaizer "You mean that Tomo girl she died during the training this is Darth Shadius!" exclaimed Darth Malacard as smug and

full as pride as he ever was "greeeeaaaat just what he needed an ego boost!" Kaizer said to himself in his head "introduce yourself my apprentice"

Malacard told her sternly "yes my master" she replied clearly disguising her voice "I am Darth Shadius sole survivor of the two students Malacard trained"

Shadius said slowly and in a dark tone "pleasure to meet you" Kaizer said politely yet cautiously there was something familiar about her despite her face

being well hidden behind that mask he sensed that they had met before "I wonder if...no Malacard said she was dead but….." Kaizer wondered to himself

in his head believing her to be Tomo for they had gotten a brief chance to meet face to face before Malacard took her for training though they didn't get a

chance to talk he remembers her face well full of pain and sadness. "I have business to attend elsewhere take care of her until I return." Malacard

demanded "yes Malacard" said Kaizer as Malacard left most likely to go conquering planets in the name of the Sith empire in fact he was sure of it since

that's pretty much all he does. "So wanna go tatooinee?" asked Kaizer toward Shadius "why not better than just standing around being bored, is there

something we can do there?" she asked "you bet the cantina there serves the best drinks and there is a Hutt there I wish to "speak" to" Kaizer replied

intending to force the Hutt to remove a bounty that he placed on his head simply for forgetting to thank him for the money the Hutt gave him after doing a

job for the slime-ball. "Man I hate Hutts and what was that slug thinking for putting a bounty on my head for an offense as minor as that?!" thought

Kaizer to himself "it's a perfect for me to show off what I've learned from this slave driver of a sith!" Shadius eagerly said. "Tell me about it I had to work

with him for a while now and it NEVER gets any easier." Chuckled Kaizer.

"So he has a new apprentice now?" rhetorically asked Nyamo "afraid so, we don't if it is the rumored student or that Tomo girl but I guarantee you things have

gone from bad to worse in just a short period of time." Said the now concerned and disappointed at how things are turning Satele Shan. "So what do we do

now?" asked Yukari "well for starters we got some missions for the girls over there however I will be sending them in as a group." Satele said calmly and

yet sternly "ok why as a group?" wondered Nyamo "I got a feeling they will be stronger together as a group than if they were working alone." Replied

Satele "Sorry for asking this but are you afraid Darth Malacard will try to convert them?" asked Yukari, Satele paused then responded "yes, yes I am sure

alone they will be susceptible targets for him but working together they can support each other and hopefully defeat him." "I guess that makes sense"

Yukari said too unsure about their abilities as they were still relatively new to the whole Jedi deal." So where are they going?" asked Nyamo "first they shall

go to Nar Shadaa to aid some refugees that got stranded there, then it's on to Belsavis to help round up some prisoners." Satele replied calmly and clearly

"well ok I will go tell them" Nyamo said volunteering herself "wait, why you why is it you the one always giving the students the missions?!" wondered

Yukari due to the fact even before they became Jedi she wasn't allowed to hang out with the students much "because I am more leveled headed" Nyamo

pointed out to Yukari "oh come on the students love me!" Yukari blurted out "as I remember we had a student get manipulated by a Sith a couple years

back because of your selfishness" Satele pointed out "well-well that's true but it wasn't just my fault as I recalled his master was a creep" studdered Yukari

"won't deny that but you could of acted more mature and not stole his speeder bike." Satele sternly pointed out all Yukari could do was pause and

agreeingly say "true I could have been a better person about I am no Hero of Typhon." "As long as you learn from the ordeal you will be given your own

apprentice someday." Satele told Yukari before walking back to the Jedi temple. Yukari may not have been the nicest person around but even she felt

terrible about what happened despite her usual selfish nature.

On Tatooinee Kaizer and Shadius were confronting the Hutt who foolishly put a bounty on Kaizer's head "so slime-ball how about you remove the bounty

you placed on my head or we will have to rip you to shreds!" Kaizer angrily told the Hutt "or I could just have my men here kill you!" the Hutt said " I am

giving you a fair chance to end this peacefully but if you continue to be an idiot I. WILL. KILL. YOU. And your men too!" Kaizer demanded losing his

patience "ok-ok…..boys kill them!" the Hutt ordered his men "Idiot…." Kaizer said sighing he then activated one of his lightsabers and a crimson-red blade

shot right out "party time!" said Shadius sporting a slasher smile one brief battle later all the Hutt's men were dead and the Hutt himself beginning to wet

himself was staring down a lightsaber blade "well? Are you going to be smart about this or am I going to have to make escargo?" violently question Kaizer

"I'LL BE SMART I'LL BE SMART just pleeeeaaaassseee don't kill me!" the Hutt begged "good hermaphrodite." Smugly said Kaizer the Hutt then quickly

removed the bounty placed on Kaizer's and said "there now please let me go!" "Will do but if I get another bounty on my head or if I find out my bounty

WASN'T removed I will be back and you will be dead!" angrily said Kaizer walking off "ah I was hoping we get to make him suffer first" said the

disappointed Shadius "he is not worth the effort" Kaizer said still ticked off at the Hutt for putting a bounty on his head in the first place. Shadius quickly

changed the subject "so know any good bars? You said you did." As she said it worked like a charm and Kaizer said smiling "sure do just follow me!" "Well

alright." Shadius said they went to a surprisingly nice bar, but forgot to memorize its name, and had a good time Shadius got drunk on soda somehow even

though it had no alcohol in it unaware the guy behind the countered spiked it for kicks and giggles Kaizer wound up having to carry her back to the ship "I

knew I shouldn't of given you all those credits" he stated in tone that was a combination of mild annoyance with a hint of joy in it, no surprise though it was

the most fun he had in years, last time he had this much fun was back when his teacher Darth Arumik was still alive "I wonder if he would have joined the

Jedi if given the chance?" Kaizer wondered to himself remembering his old teacher, do to the fact that Darth Arumik despite his perverted nature was more

Jedi than Sith on a mental level. "Shadius I never thought I would say this after all this time but you're the closest thing I had to a friend ever since I

joined the Sith." Darth Kaizer told the unconscious Darth Shadius "probably should have said that when she was awake." Kaizer said to himself slapping

himself in the forehead for being a total dork.

Meanwhile on Nar Shadaa our heroes were being pestered by basically every criminal scumbag in the galaxy as they assisted the refugees "if I get groped

by one more punk I am going to lose it!" said Sakaki very much out of character no surprise considering the planet she is on "tell me about it!" said

Kagura now very ticked off at the rudeness of the planet's non-refugee locals "wonder how Kaorin and Chihiro are doing?" wondered Yomi "why don't you

just ask us?!" asked the now very ticked off Kaorin Chihiro on the other hand just hand a big smile on her face and a completely relaxed expression about

it. "Oh I thought you guys were getting some more food for the refugees and what's with her smile?" asked Yomi "we were and we finished but a bunch of

criminal punks tried to mug us so we wound up cutting of their arms and legs! And as for her smile well…" Kaorin said briefly pausing "she kind of found a

handsome refugee who also happened to be a massive charmer and they kind of….you know what take a guess as to what happened next." Kaorin told

Yomi who had got the message pretty quickly "I don't know if I should be jealous or what." Said Yomi her eyes wide as dinner plates, as for Osaka and Chio

they were being driven nuts by a refugee named with an afro named Hercule who believed himself to be tough and kept trying to pick a fight with the two

Jedi for no reason other than that he was a delusional idiot fortunately they were able to ditch him once he tripped and fell head first into a planter

knocking himself out for a good 5 hours. "What planet do we have to go to next?" wined Osaka it couldn't be helped it was only a few days and everyone

was going crazy do to the all the perverted weirdos running around and the fact at least half of the refugees were being highly ungrateful "next planet is

Belsavis a prison world to round up some escaped criminals." Yomi told them trying her best not to complain despite this everyone groaned, including Yomi.

Back on Typhon Yukari and Nyamo were being given an assignment from the Hero of Typhon himself, Blasilver, "so master Johtoore what wondrous

adventure does the council bring us today?" Yukari asked sarcastically "first off I am pretty sure I told you Yukari I prefer just being called by my first name

without any titles makes me feel uncomfortable don't know why." Blasilver said "now on to your assignment the council wants the two of you to go to Hoth

to assist the soldiers there in repelling some imperials there I will be busy fighting Sith on Corelia which is why the council didn't send me." Blasilver said

honestly and calmly "fine by me" said Nyamo "oh come on why do we have to go to that ice cube?" wined Yukari "pick it up with the council." Blasilver said

"aren't you on it?" asked Yukari "No, where in space would you get that idea from?" asked Blasilver raising an eye brow "I do not know I just assumed"

Yukari said blushing slightly "try not to make random assumptions it makes life so much easier unless of course you have proof to back it up." Blasilver said

before sending them off. Moments later Yukari and Nyamo were on the ice world Hoth "it's soooo cold here!" wined Yukari "we…. Just…landed…" Nyamo

said in a deadpan tone of voice "we haven't even left the ship yet Yukari…"Nyamo continued to say still in a very deadpan tone of voice "why couldn't the

council have sent master Vegeta or Master Goku here?! They would love it!" wondered the still whining Yukari "that may be true but the council obviously

wanted us to do something besides just sit around the temple all day." Nyamo pointed out rubbing her eyes out of sheer annoyances at her old friends

whining.

Traveling through space Darth Kaizer and the now conscious Darth Shadius were heading back to the imperial fleet when all of a sudden Darth Malacard

contacted them "head to Belsavis there are some Jedi heading there I would like to see dead." He said malevolently "yes my master but why?" asked

Shadius "because it amuses me and besides I will be too busy heading to Hoth to see if any Jedi will show up the soldiers there have been giving the

Republic forces a hard time and I want to see if that fool Blasilver shows up!" Malacard said he then hung up on them "well we have our orders." Said

Kaizer sighing in the process due to the fact he was sick and tired of his psychotic tendencies. "Why do I bother staying?" he wondered to himself "my

guess you like being a Sith" Shadius said to Kaizer "maybe I don't know any more my friend." Kaizer said "friend?" asked Shadius "you don't mind calling

you one do you?" he asked "of course not I am just surprised to be called one." Shadius replied "very good" Kaizer said "hey Kaizer mind if I ask you

something who was your master?" Shadius asked "not at all his name was Darth Arumik." Kaizer answered "I see wow even by Sith standards that's a

weird name no offense." Shadius said "none taken from what I heard the dark counsel allowed him to choose his own name but he had no imagination and

just wound up spelling his birth name backwards when he became a Darth" Kaizer said cheerfully said "seriously?" asked Shadius though she didn't mean it

"afraid so…" Kaizer said chuckling a bit "okay, weird, shall we head to Belsavis now?" asked Shadius "we are already on way." Smiled Kaizer as their ship

headed into hyperspace ready for the planet Belsavis.

On Belsavis the girls were actually having a much nicer time than they were on Nar Shadaa and this was a prison planet "ah, nice weather" Kagura said

"Criminals smart enough not to pick a fight with Jedi" Osaka added "and no one to violate us" Yomi added further on. "Hey Chihiro how are you doing?"

asked Kaorin "oh just fine although I just might start doing wheelies!" Chihiro exclaimed proudly "why?" asked Kaorin "because the writer of this fanfic has

finally given me lines!" she proudly exclaimed again "yep that would do it." Said Kaorin, agreeing. "Hey guys some criminals are hiding out in some

random abandoned building according the one of the officers here" Yomi told them "we then let's head that way now shall we?" rhetorically asked Chihiro

"yep nothing can possibly ruin this day!" Kaorin exclaimed joyfully but as soon as they got there they discovered that there was a small army of criminals

and they were also heavily armed for battle "you had to jinx it Kaorin…." sighed Yomi "sorry….." Kaorin said sheepishly "well best guest we get to work."

Kagura said sighing in the process so they whipped out their lightsabers and stormed the building.

Back on Hoth Yukari was being going nuts as usual "I just killed 15 Imps, 8 Wampas, 27 Snow Cats, and a Tauntaun HOW MUCH LONGER DO WE HAVE TO

BE HERE!" she shouted "I don't know just keep defending the base." Nyamo told Yukari although she was also exhausted and they've been there for only

three days and she is normally much more patient than her. "What's this no Blasilver?!" said an annoyed voice which was all too familiar for Yukari "Son of

a Kath Hound what is this psychopath doing here?!" she asked with terror in her voice "I-I-I-I-I…don't…know…" said the now terrified Nyamo "I

remember you! Yukari was it?" said Malacard himself smirking from underneath his helmet "last time we met it was on Taris wasn't it?" he asked, Yukari let

out a gulping noise and responded "yes you nearly killed me…" with terror in her voice Malacard chuckled to himself "good times good times Hahaha…so

where is Blasilver? Last time we met you needed his help if you wanted to survive." He asked and remembered "L-last time we met I was a dimwitted fool

but now…." Before Yukari could finished Malacard interrupted her "shouldn't stat the obvious lady…now care to tell me where he is so that I may kill him or

do have to make you two squeal?" he asked "how about no and you leave?" Nyamo told him finally gaining the courage to speak. Malacard paused then

laughed "you got some guts, for a walking corpse!" he said sadistically he then whipped out and activated his lightsaber "now how should I kill you two?

Should I impale you? Should I cut off your heads? Or should I just take this hear training saber I have and beat you two to death?" he very violently asked,

Nyamo and Yukari responded to his death threat by activating their lightsabers though they were still scared they knew they couldn't just let him have his

way. "All right two against one Nyamo do you think we stand a chance?" asked Yukari "I do not know, I figured you had a strategy since you fought him

before!" Nyamo said "if you saw that so called fight you would understand why I don't have a plan!" Yukari said practically screaming "that bad huh?" asked

Nyamo "yep…oh shoot here he comes!" said Yukari as Malacard came charging at them. A "great" battle took place between the two Jedi masters and

Darth Malacard who easily had the upper hand all the while laughing like a madman "this the best you two weaklings have?!" he asked laughing while

doing so Nyamo tried to ambush him from behind but Malacard simply used the force to send flying through the air and right into a rock, hard, knocking

the air out of her "NYAMO!" shrieked Yukari before continuing the fight eventually locking sabers with him "just give it up you fool your as good as dead

anyway." Malacard said "over my dead body!" shouted Yukari who then discovered one of his hands where free…..when he punched her in the right eye,

her reaction curse up a storm, "such foul language I know how to make it better" Malacard said with joy in his voice as he got ready to impale Yukari he got

hit hard by a force push courtesy of Nyamo who then ran over to Yukari "are you all right?!" she said very concerned for her friend "yes but I think he

gave me a black eye…"Yukari responded "actually he did" said Nyamo "Seriously? He is so dead!" said Yukari now ticked off which was replaced by pain

when Malacard shot lightning at them "clearly you two have forgotten what a die-hard I am, let me fix that!" Malacard stated but before he could continue

torturing them a grenade was thrown at him and exploded knocking him on his back **_"OK WHO HAS THE GUTS!"_** asked the furious Malacard who then

looked up to see an entire army of Republic soldiers peering down on him "CURSES!I was hoping to kill someone today but that looks like that's not gonna

happen!" he angrily said running over to his hidden speeder bike and quickly getting on it then escaping which is something he hates to do. "What took you

guys so long?" jokingly asked Nyamo "we got distracted by something shiny" jokingly replied a random soldier.

Back on Belsavis, Darth Kaizer and Darth Shadius were fighting, if you can call it that, some escaped criminals "are you sensing what I am sensing?" asked

Kaizer "yep, I think there are some Jedi nearby." Replied Shadius "a safe bet my friend" commented Kaizer "now let's deal with these idiots real quick then

we can deal with the Jedi" Kaizer suggested "no problem shall we hit them with lightning or force choke them to death?" asked Shadius "you hit them with

lightning I will choke the survivors." Replied Kaizer "works for me!" she said and they proceeded to do so ending the so-called fight in a few seconds "wow

we should've just done that from the start" Shadius said mildly disappointed at how easy it was. The two Sith then proceeded to inside a nearby building

where they sensed the Jedi had gone "there a corpses piling the entrance…" Kaizer said mildly surprised "hey let's try the back door and try to ambush

them" Shadius requested "oh come Shadius why would they…" he was talking but interrupted himself but he saw that they did have a back guarded a by

a few criminals he let out a sigh "why would they have a backdoor to this place and why isn't it more guarded?" he wondered to himself "I don't know

maybe there stupid." Shadius in a surprisingly cheerful manner said "that, sadly, is the most logical explanation either that or the Jedi are giving them a

harder time than we give them credit for." He said now if only he could see what was going on inside he would probably laugh…

"Oh come on! How did so many people fit into this one little building and where on earth did they get all these weapons!?" shouted Kagura "Tell me

about it! I just dealt with five snipers and a guy wielding a bazooka!" Chio shrieked "how are you doing Osaka?" asked Yomi "other than dealing with a

knife-wielding nut and a flamethrower wielding psycho just fine!" Osaka replied who along with the others was frustrated since they were told by the

authorities there were only a handful of escaped criminals. "Remind me who jinxed this again?!" Chihiro growled "yeah that was me…..sorry" Kaorin

sheepishly apologize. Sakaki while battling a Cathar named Kamineko who wielded a lightsaber proof claymore thought to herself "I am going to kill you

Kaorin for jinxing this for us!" the events of the last couple of days had taken a toll on her sanity. It took about a few hours but they had cleared out the

criminals that were there at the moment and Kamineko was killed by Kagura when he ditch Sakaki when she held her own for too long for his taste big

mistake should have just surrender especially since Kagura while a little slower than Sakaki hit harder "oh will you just shut up, continue the story, and let

me die in peace already!" yelled Kamineko at the Narrator "sheesh fine" replied the Narrator. "Well let's continue rounding up the criminals…" Yomi said

exhausted at their day turning south "today started out so good….well I guess it could be worse there could be some Sith here…..I did it again didn't I?"

Kaorin said "oh don't worry we won't kill you if you did" Chio said in false reinsurance "oh good!" Kaorin said "we will just beat the living snot out of you!"

said Kagura in cheerful yet monotone tone of voice. All Kaorin could do was gulp and try to escape "OH NO YOU DON'T! If we have to deal with these

criminal scumbags so do you!" yelled Osaka of all people "fine…" Kaorin said nervously so our heroes walked down the hall deciding to stay together for no

real reason. "Any criminals left?" Asked Shadius "no and according to this video feed I found security here sucks nothing has changed both before and after

the Jedi came here…well other than the corpses piling up" Kaizer replied dumbfounded at the criminal's stupidity "ooooh kay so are the Jedi still here?"

asked Shadius eager for battle "well considering this video feed is only from five minutes ago I would say yes." Kaizer told Shadius "YIPEEEE!" Shadius

cheered "where do you get that energy from?" asked Kaizer "honestly I don't know…" Shadius replied shrugging, as Kaizer and Shadius left the room they

sensed they Jedi nearby "I think you had a good idea Shadius" smirked Kaizer "thank you" Shadius said also smirking.

The seven Jedi walked into a big room full of durasteel boxes got ambush by at least a dozen Gammoreans …..and won without breaking a sweat. "That

was too easy!" Kagura blurted out "yep lets have one of us hop on to that box and see if there are any left." Yomi suggested "Kay I'll do it." Sakaki offered

but Osaka beat her to it "sorry Sakaki looks like Osaka wanted to do it" said Chihiro "its ok" said Sakaki not minding at all "hey Osaka see anything?" asked

Chio "no nothing yet but there is a door on the other side" Osaka replied "ok we will have to go over to see if there are any criminals over there hopefully

they will be smart enough to surrender unlike everyone else here." Said Yomi "oh come how come she hasn't seen me?! I may be dressed in heavy black

robes but I am not exactly hidden!" Kaizer thought to himself annoyed at Osaka's inability to see him despite the fact he wasn't hidden at all "hey what's

going?" asked Shadius hiding in a corner preparing to ambush the Jedi "oh nothing just a blind dimwitted Jedi!" Kaizer told her "she doesn't have the force

sight ability?" asked Shadius "I didn't mean it literally, Shadius!" Kaizer snapped "Ha-ha sorry." Shadius replied

"Well I guess it's time to move on to the next room" Kagura said "agreed" Chihiro replied so the girls walk down to where the other door was at but as they

got there they stopped dead in their tracks "who are you?" asked Kaorin "just a Darth named Kaizer" Kaizer answered smiling "so what's your Darth name

then Kaizer?" asked the clueless Osaka Kaizer got very mildly annoyed at dimwittedness and said "Darth Kaizer you moron!" he shouted at her "why did

you keep your real name?" Osaka asked "I didn't" he sighed in an annoyed tone "oh ok now I am caught up." Said Osaka "anyway ignoring here what in

space are you doing here?!" Yomi asked demanding to know "well I've been requested by my "master" to kill you ladies but if you leave now you can live

and my "master" doesn't have to know" he answered "it's seven against one…" Kagura said unaware that Shadius was nearby "true but then again if you

are feeling confident you can try to take me on one by one." Kaizer said "I can take you" Sakaki said activating her silver bladed lightsaber "go get him

Sakaki!" shouted Kaorin in her fangirl tone of voice "hit him out of the park home run all the way!" Osaka added on Kaizer gave Osaka a weird look

thought "wow what an oddball…" then facing Sakaki activated his two red short lightsabers "well now beautiful shall we dance?" he asked flirtatiously "sorry

I don't date Sith" Sakaki told him before charging at him "wow I am impressed she is fast" he thought to himself as their lightsaber's collided. While those

two where fighting Darth Shadius sprung out from the shadows and asked "so who will my opponent be?" as soon as everyone turned to see her she frozed

in place "Darth Shadius are you all right?" asked Kaizer "you guys…" she whispered to herself she then shook her head and came to her senses and replied

yes to Kaizer then asked again all the while activating her lightsaber "so who is my opponent?" "That will be me" replied a very confident Kagura activating

her cyan-blue lightsaber. The battle between Sakaki and Darth Kaizer raged neither gaining the upper hand "got to give you credit you are truly skilled" he

commented politely "thanks and I hate to say this to a Sith but you aren't so bad yourself" Sakaki replied, Kagura's and Shadius's battle raged with Kagura

slowly gaining the upper hand "what's wrong with me I should be doing better than this?!" asked Shadius in her head, Kaizer sensing the inner conflict of

Shadius decided to end the battle as quickly as possible "sorry mam but I am going to have to end this now" he told Sakaki "oh really and how do you plan

to do tha…" but before Sakaki could finished Kaizer force pushed halfway across the room and right into one of the durasteel boxes knocking her out he

then proceeded to shock Kagura with lightning "what gives?!" Growled Kagura, Kaizer just ignored her "Shadius we must go now!" Yelled Kaizer

"but…."Shadius stuttered "just do it!" he shouted "fine…" Shadius replied as everyone else activated their lightsabers Kaizer hit the ceiling with lightning

causing some chunks to fall down using this opportunity the two Sith left Sakaki regained consciousness and joined up with her friends "what happened is

any one hurt?" she asked "no though I don't know why those Sith all of a sudden decided to retreat" replied Yomi "do you think we should head back to

Typhon now and the council what happened?" asked Osaka "well I do believe I work is done so yeah" replied Yomi smiling though on the inside still

wondering about those two Sith especially Shadius. "Did anyone else notice how that Shadius girl froze when she saw us?" asked Yomi "as a matter of fact

yeah." Said Chio "when I was fighting her she seemed to be holding back and there was something familiar about her…" Kagura told the others "I definitely

noticed the holding back part something was definitely eating her." Kaorin replied.

Back on the two Sith's ship Shadius was asking Kaizer not too tell Malacard about her poor performance "don't worry I won't" Kaizer reassuringly said

"thanks I don't know what happened" Shadius replied in a very disappointed tone of voice "what Malacard doesn't won't kill him" Kaizer said trying to cheer

her up "thanks" Shadius said smiling slightly "so why do you wear that mask and for that matter why do you disguise your voice if you don't mind me

asking?" asked Kaizer "not at all Malacard made me do it during my training he said he didn't want anyone to know my true face yet for some reason I do

not know…" she told him. " I see" he replied "now my turn to ask you a question: why do you have some many lightsabers?" she asked "well I like having

extras on hand in case something were to happen to one of them I would have a replacement ready." He answered smiling "smart thinking there though I

am happy with just the one I have." Shadius told him "fair enough" he politely replied.

Back on Typhon the girls caught up with Yukari and Nyamo who had just returned from Hoth "wow where did you get that black eye Yukari?" asked Chio

"Malacard, kid fortunately some soldiers came and saved us in the nick of time." Replied Yukari too tired to express any emotion "is he dead?" asked Osaka

"no sadly he is not he got away…" Nyamo told them disappointedly "so that terror is still out there? Darn it!" growled Kagura "anyway we are here to tell

the council about what transpired on Belsavis." Yomi told the two Jedi masters "ok so are we" Nyamo said the two groups decide to go together and after

informing the council of what happened all the council good say was "this is a lot to go to over good thing none of you are hurt." "Thank you" said the girls

and two Jedi masters as they walked off.

"So what now?" asked Kaorin "all I can tell you is that we must be prepared for the next time we face those Sith." Nyamo told them "as if dealing them

once wasn't bad enough…." Complained Yukari "for once we are on your side Yukari" Kagura said "but don't we will be ready for the next time." Yomi told

the masters who just smiled and walked away, our heroes walked back to the Jedi training grounds to prepare for their next assignment and for the next

time they faced the Sith….

* * *

**man I suck at keeping the character's true to their characterization from the original source material, don't I?**


	3. Chapter 3

**so yeah this chapter isn't as long as the first two, enjoy**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

About a week later, Shadius and Kaizer were awaiting on one of the imperial fleets ships named the the Maladrone "just another way of showing off his

ego." Kaizer said while sighing at the ships name while waiting for Malacards next orders for whatever plan he had, "well that is assuming he has a plan he

is kind of nuts." Kaizer said "hey quit breaking the 4th wall!" Shadius said glaring slightly "oh come on Shadius there is nothing wrong with it besides as far

as I am concerned it makes the story more interesting." Kaizer told her "well I guess that's true" Shadius said while smiling as we got back to the plot.

Malacard came to the two Sith from his shuttle landing in the ships docking bay where the two Sith greeted him bowing in the process "what is our bidding,

master?" asked Shadius with disgust in her voice clearly hating the guy not that Kaizer blamed her. "Well my apprentice I want you to head to Mustafar

and train there until I contact you." Malacard told her "what's Mustafar?" she asked "just a volcanic planet!" Malacard answered with cruel joy in his voice

all Shadius could do was be quiet however the anger swelled within side her she still had scaring memories of her previous training sessions with Malacard,

Kaizer legitimately felt bad for her since even though he had to obey this monstrosity he never had to part take in his clearly brutal training sessions. "as

for you Darth Kaizer" Malacard said getting Kaizer' attention "I want you to go to Taris there is a lab there I want you to break in to it and still all its data."

Malacard ordered "yes Malacard…..but what is this lab?" asked Kaizer "the lab doesn't have a name but it's owned by the Republic and you can't miss it is

the only truly nice looking building there." Malacard told him "very well I shall depart at once." Kaizer said to Malacard who then proceeded to head to the

command bridge of the ship, the two Sith proceeded to their respective shuttles for their destinations "hey Shadius, good luck" Kaizer kindly told Shadius

"thanks you my friend" Shadius said to him still miserable at the place Malacard has sent her to but glad to have at least one friend within the Sith empire.

Meanwhile on planet Typhon, Nyamo was tutoring some new younglings all the while wondering how Yukari would fair by herself on her new assignment on

Taris "I bet she is gonna be miserable!" Nyamo thought to herself, Sakaki and Kagura were sparing with each other all the while Kaorin cheered Sakaki on

Osaka and Chio were headed for Dantooinee to help some farmers deal with a Kinrath problem. As for Chihiro and Yomi they were trying to get a few

hundred Flesh Raiders to leave the Twilek settlers on Typhon alone. "You know whats sad, Chihiro?" asked Yomi "no what?" Chihiro replied "this is not the

worst invasion the Flesh Raiders have done…." Yomi told her however she smiled while doing so without even a single complaint in her voice "True the last

one was like what five years ago?" asked Chihiro "yep and compared to the first two planets we were on this is actually quite nice." Yomi responded still

smiling "I know what you mean!" Chihiro smirked as the next wave of Flesh Raiders approach the two Jedi readied their lightsabers all ready for battle.

Kagura and Sakaki's duel raged with Sakaki gaining the upper hand fairly quickly thanks to her lightning fast movements and skill with a blade, Kagura

may have had more power behind her weapon but as she learned the hard way power alone wasn't enough to win a fight. "I am not going to lose, I am not

going to lose, I am not going to lose, oh shoot I am losing!" Kagura thought to herself as Sakaki hit herd on hard on Kagura's right arm "good thing we

are using training sabers or I wouldn't have that arm right now" Kagura thought to herself with a second blow this time hitting her chest Kagura was down

and out "ouch, next time Sakaki victory will be mine!...the pain" Kagura said, Sakaki just smiled and helped her up.

Meanwhile on Taris, Yukari was actually enjoying her first solo assignment in years she hasn't done one since her fight with Darth Malacard on this same

planet Yukari shuddered at the memory as she wondered the Republic base a scientist called her "excuse miss are you that Jedi master the Jedi Council

sent?" he asked "that would be me yes" she replied ready to take on whatever assignment this was "perfect so can I get you to come with me? We need

you to defend our Lab." He told her "very well so what's your name exactly?" she asked feeling it would be good idea to get his name should anything go

wrong "oh right I am sorry, how rude of me, I am Dr. Naruto." he replied "wait a second how in space is Naruto a doctor or for that matter a scientist?" she

asked confused as much as the readers must be right now "just go with it, it will make life so much easier." He told her politely "Yeah I guess that's true all

right but I am so going nag the writer to death after this chapter is over." She said it took about an hour to get there but when Yukari saw the lab her jaw

dropped "why is this the only truly nice looking building on the entire planet?!" she asked "beats me I know the Republic have been trying to restore this

planet for many years now after Darth Malak leveled like what 300 plus years ago? But as to why this building is just randomly I have absolutely no idea I

have been asking about it for a good ten years now." Dr. Naruto responded the second they entered the building they were greet by a hulking, bald

security guard by the name of Nappa "good day to you Dr. Naruto" Nappa greeted his boss with great enthusiasm "good day Nappa" Dr. Naruto replied

back cheerfully "Helllllooooo master Jedi!" Nappa greeted Yukari very clearly attracted to her "hello…" Yukari greeted him back not feeling the same way

about him if anything he creeped her out a little bit. "So what seems to be the problem here?" Yukari asked Dr. Naruto "well we need you to help with our

security, some of our security guards here were found dead recently with what appears to be lightsaber scorch marks on their bodies." Dr. Naruto replied

very concerned "so you might have a Sith here got it." Yukari said confident she could take on any Sith with the exception of Darth Malacard that is.

Meanwhile just 5 miles away from the building Darth Kaizer was observing it from a far trying to figure out the best way to get in it and steal its data. "How

am I gonna do this?" he wondered to himself "security here is actually good…for once" he continued remembering all the times he infiltrated a location and it had a horrible

security system this for looked like a challenge, it took Kaizer a good few hours before he could come up with plan which came to him when he saw some nearby

Rakghouls…..and even he wasn't too sure about it "how am I going to get those Rakghouls over there and will they be enough of a distraction?" he asked himself out loud as

he pondered his plan and how to make it work a young voice came from behind him "what are you doing, Sith?!" the young voice demanded to know. Kaizer quickly turned

around and saw a young kid just standing there wielding a bright yellow lightsaber "and who are you kid?" he asked astounded that the kid was dumb enough to threaten him

a lightsaber "I am Ash Ketchum and I am going to be the greatest Jedi master there ever was!" the kid responded sounding a little too cocky for his own good "uh-huh I

see…..so how in space did you get here" Kaizer asked raising an eyebrow not threatened by Ash in the least bit "I snuck aboard master Yukari's ship when she wasn't looking

I am here to help her defend that building whether she knows it or not!" Ash proudly told Kaizer "I see, how about this Ash? You leave and don't bother me? No one your age

should have to die." Kaizer very sternly yet calmly told Ash. "How about no? Now face me Sith!" Ash demanded "last chance Ash leave now I do not wish to harm

a kid." Kaizer now irritated at Ash's stupidity told him but Ash still didn't listen to him and attacked Kaizer who then swiftly whipped out his own lightsaber

and swiftly cut off both of Ash's hands at the same time "now Ash stay right here I shall see to it that…" but before Kaizer could finish Ash took off

running "HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! You are in no condition to defend yourself kid!" Kaizer yelled at Ash "I don't what you're planning but I am going

toooooooo….." but before Ash could finish he fell of the side of the ruined building they were standing on and right into a hoard of Rakghoul who then

mauled him to death. "Why did you have to be so foolish kid? I was going to get you medical attention…" said Kaizer despite knowing that Ash was now

dead still he was not happy about it he doesn't like the idea of killing or watching children die. "Now to prepare for battle" Kaizer thought to himself he then saw the shadow

of an animal...

As for Darth Shadius, well she was having a horrible time with her so called training on Mustafar. "WHAT IN SPACE IS WRONG WITH MY MASTER?!" she

screamed "I have been on this rock for about two weeks now and all I am getting out of it is heat stroke!" she continued yell during her time on the

planet she practiced her lightsaber fighting style and practice her force techniques on the land around her. Then while she was trying to rest from another

long day of her horrid training four Sith came to her ship "ugh what do you guys want?" she asked them clearly exhausted "well we have been sent by

Darth Malacard to help you train or kill you which ever!" said one of them Shadius wasn't surprised by what she heard considering her master was an

insane monster. "I see and who are you guys?" she asked in dull surprise "well I am Darth Brock, the man with green hair is Darth Cilan, the one with blue

hair is Darth Cress, and finally the red head is Darth Chili." The one of the Sith answered "odd names for Sith." Shadius said "yeah, well like Revan and

Malak before us we kept our real names when we became Darths!" Cilan said "fair enough still weird but whatever." Shadius said "enough talk let's fight!"

Brock yelled "fine by me" Shadius sneered she began the fight by force pushing Darth Cress right into a pool of lava. "You little….wretch! He didn't even

get the chance to receive any lines!" growled Darth Chili steaming with anger the battle took a good few hours eventually Darth Brock got impaled by

Darth Shadius's lightsaber and rolled into a random pool of lava. "Meh he was a self -proclaimed Darth anyway and not to mention a colossal

disappointment!" Darth Cilan said who then charged at Shadius only to get decapitated by her and as for Darth Chili he managed to hold his own for a

while there before Shadius managed to cut off both his legs causing him to fall head first into yet another random pool of lava. Darth Shadius now

completely exhausted crawled back to her ship and contacted her master "ok am I done yet?" she asked gasping for air "that depends have any Sith come

yet to test you?" Malacard asked "yes and their dead now!" Shadius told him barely able to stand "good well spend three more days there then you can

come back." He coldly told her "Y-yes master…" said Shadius completely tired and ready to get of Mustafar. All you need to know now is that she slept

surprisingly well that night.

Back on Typhon the girls had all gotten back together again after and talk about what they had done on their respective missions "well the farmers were

safe after we killed the Kinrath's queen" Osaka told her friends "well the Flesh Raider's finally gave up here Typhon…for now anyway they will most likely be

back judging by how stubborn they are" Yomi said "well Sakaki and I got a good work out during our sparing matches" Kagura proudly exclaimed "boy is

that true but Sakaki was simply too cool to be beaten!" Kaorin in an overly cheerful manner told everyone, they all just ignored her "so Kagura I have

noticed you have been quiet the last few days, what's up?" asked Sakaki "oh not much just been thinking about that Darth Shadius girl" she told Sakaki

"really why is that?" asked Osaka "I don't know I felt we met before somewhere." Kagura told Osaka. "I must admit when you fought her couldn't help but

sense a familiar aura around her." Yomi said "I think we all did on some level because I felt it as she tried to make her getaway with that Darth Kaizer

dude." Chihiro said after some talking about they all agreed that the felt it most of them while watching her battle with Kagura and Kaorin when Shadius

made her getaway just like Chihiro. "How unusual I am pretty sure we never met….." Yomi said although not even she was sure any more.

Back on Taris, Yukari was getting bored since there was nothing for her to do. "How am I supposed to defend this place if there is nothing to defend it

against" she complained "you could always play pazaak with one of the droids." Suggested Dr. Naruto "I think I will pass besides all the droids here

cheat…" she said "how did you know that they cheat?" Dr. Naruto asked surprised that she knew "are you kidding, how could I not? Everyone in this

blasted building complains about it!" Yukari pointed out "good point….." Dr. Naruto replied. "By the way, why doesn't this place have name?" asked Yukari

"because we couldn't come up with one…" Dr. Naruto replied "typical…" said Yukari outside the security guards were on patrol when all of a sudden the

bloody corpse of a Nexu went flying through the air at them and landed just 3 inches short of one of the guards "what the…?" asked one of the guards then

from the wilderness a lot of noise came from it as a hoard of Rakghouls viciously attacked killing at least five guards before one of them managed to sound

the alarm. Taking advantage of the confusion Darth Kaizer snuck through one of the building's few open windows "I knew that Nexu I killed then threw with

the force would come in handy." He proudly thought to himself, As soon as he got through the window though he was held up by security guard Nappa

"FREEZE DIRT BAG!" Nappa shouted Kaizer just whipped out his lightsaber, activated it, and as Nappa shot at him he just deflected the blaster bold then

proceeded to impale Nappa through the chest. Nappa's last words were "I didn't even get any plot importance! Oh and you're Sith empire will fall…."

Before dying, Kaizer quickly made his way to the room with all the data having to kill a few security guards on his way while Yukari and most of the security

guards were busy fighting the Rakghouls. Kaizer was able to get all of the data from the labs computer and on his way out he was unknowingly followed by

Yukari…..at first anyway, Kaizer managed to get about 2 miles away from the building when he turned around to make sure he wasn't followed that's when

he saw Yukari just 5 feet away from him.

"Wow you are good I didn't notice you initially" Kaizer said to Yukari both surprised and impressed all at once. "Thanks, now tell me what did you take?"

she asked demandingly "oh not much just some data for Darth Malacard." Kaizer replied "not if I can help it!" Yukari shouted activating her lightsaber "I

must admit I have been looking forward to meeting you again Master Yukari!" Kaizer said "have we met?" asked Yukari clueless about what he was talking

about "yes I was once a Jedi apprentice with an abusive master." He told her wile activating his own lightsaber "can you give me a little more detail?"

asked Yukari who was beginning to get a feel for who he is "certainly, I tried to help repair your speeder bike but when my back was turned you stole

mine!" he told her bitterly "NOW I REMEMBER…Todd is that you?" she asked having remembered his face and hearing his name from his old abusive Jedi

master "yes, but not anymore I am now Darth Kaizer!" he said baring an angry looking upon his face once he said his Sith name. Kaizer lunged at Yukari

which was a rarity for him for he normally lets his opponents make the first move "Todd stop I am sorry for what I did to you and I am sorry that you got

stuck with that abusive Jedi master! Just please let go the dark side isn't a good choice for getting a better life its worse possible choice!" Yuakri pleaded

trying to reason with him, which considering the kind of person she usually is this was amazing in its own rights, she actually sensed the good in him and

continued to try to reason with as their duel raged "I understand what you trying to do Yukari but I am afraid it's too late for me…" said Kaizer with sadness

in his voice "I do not believe that for a minute Todd!" Yukari told him after a good hour worth of fighting Kaizer managed to knock Yukari's lightsaber out of

her hand and destroy it he then force pushed Yukari into a ruined building that collapsed on her. "I'm sorry Yukari" Kaizer said a single tear rolling down his

eye believing he had killed Yukari, he then left to return to Malacard with the data he stole. Yukari crawled out of the rubble hurt but more concerned with

Kaizer she had heard his apology and knew that he thought she was dead. "I am sorry to Kaizer I wonder what kind of a person you would have become if

it wasn't for me and your Jedi master…." She said barely above a whisper to herself and single tear rolled down her eye. Yukari quickly went to see if there

were any survivors fortunately there were unless you're a Rakghoul. She came across Dr. Naruto and told farewell she planned to return to Typhon to

inform the Jedi council of what just happened. "Take care see you soon." Said Dr. Naruto "you do realize that chances are you won't be appearing in this

story again right?" Yukari asked "yeah I know…." Dr. Naruto replied

On the imperial fleet Kaizer had just given Malacard the data he requested "so what are your plans?" Kaizer asked "all in due time." Malacard replied he

wasn't going to tell Kaizer his plans yet but he would eventually "very well so where is Shadius?" Kaizer asked "she will be back here in an hour at least."

Malacard replied "in the meantime go do something I don't care what." Malacard continued "yes Malacard." Kaizer responded heading to his dorm to await

Shadius to see how she was doing. Shadius returned two hours later "I am back master" she told Malacard who then proceeded to electrocute her with

lightning "WHAT was that for?!" she demanded to know "for being late." Malacard responded "but you didn't give a time you wanted me back!" she yelled

as Malacard prepared another force lightning attack which this time blocked by Shadius's lightsaber "good-good your learning that was test to see your

reflexes! You may go now." he smugly exclaimed Shadius prepared to storm off only to be struck in the back by more lightning. "Never turn your back on

anyone!" Malacard cruelly yelled at her all Shadius could do was give him a weak glare then walk away as she got to her dorm she met up with Kaizer "so

are you all right? How was it?" he asked her concerned about her Shadius turned to face him then with tears in her eyes cried in his shoulder "there-there

my friend I know your pain…" he said sincerely trying to calm her down.

On Typhon Yukari informed the council of what happened on Taris this concerned the council greatly for that lab was researching Rakghouls in hopes to find

a cure for them even after they have completely transformed. Yukari left the council room and met up with Nyamo "Kaizer was once an apprentice named

Todd here until he fell." She informed "I see I knew Todd he was a sweet kid but I always feared his master's abusive would break him…." Nyamo said "so

what now?" asked Yukari "I don't know…" replied Nyamo.

* * *

**could I have depicted Nappa anymore out of character from his true dbz persona? don't know but oh well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What adventure does space have for our heroes today word of warning Kaizer and Shadius don't make appearances in this chapter. But if you like them don't worry they WILL be in the next chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Today the 7 young padawans were sent to Tatooinee to help out the locals "I would rather be hunting down the Sith." Kagura said mildly disappointed for she wanted to

meet that Darth Shadius girl she wanted to find who she is and how she became what she is. "I know what you mean" Chihiro said agreeing though in her case she just

wanted to put the Sith order out of business and redeem as many as possible. With the girls were Nyamo and Yukari who was wondering why the Jedi order forgot to tell her

what the Lab she went to studied "wondering why the order didn't tell you what the Lab was studying, Yukari?" asked Nyamo "as a matter of fact yes" Yukari answered "yeah

I asked them that and they said it literally slipped their minds and boy can I tell you where they embarrassed" Nyamo told Yukari who chuckled a little bit before saying "yeah

well I bet I would be pretty embarrassed also if I let important information like that slip my mind to, I bet that's the reason why the scientist didn't say anything either the

thought I knew!" she exclaimed smiling "safe bet my friend" Nyamo also smiling said to her.

When they reached Tatooinee…..Yukari started to whine about the heat "you know I knew she was going to do that, I just knew it…" sighed Nyamo and they were still on the

ship too. "So master Nyamo what is the mission for today?" Chio asked sweetly and wide eyed "…..well for starters…we have to chase of a hoard of Tusken Raiders…" Nyamo

slowly and reluctantly told Chio, everyone was less than pleased to hear that "you mean we have to deal with the Sand People?!" Kaorin freaked out "oh come on Kaorin the

Tusken Raiders aren't that bad…." Kagura lied in an encouraging tone of voice "You are a bad liar Kagura…." Kaorin said under her breath "I heard that" Kagura said annoyed

but not surprised either since no one is dumb enough to believe that "Really, Kagura? The Sand People aren't that bad?" asked Osaka that got everyone quiet "she was lying

through her teeth Osaka" Yukari told her in an annoyed tone. After talking to a random informant Yukari and Nyamo entered a cantina to seek out some information on the

Tusken Raiders that were causing trouble "that informant looked familiar" Yukari said to Nyamo as they entered the cantina "tell me about he looked just like master Goku

other than the hair style of course." Nyamo replied everyone else had to wait outside due to the fact the cantina wouldn't except minors in there which considering

Tatooinee's history was quite surprising to see after about an hour of searching inside the cantina Nyamo found the guy they were looking for a Jawa named Blizz who was

visiting his homeworld while his bounty hunter friend was looking for his target halfway across the galaxy, as for Yukari she found out the cantina's bar was having a 20% of

deal on all beverages and well started ordering a few alcoholic products like crazy, Nyamo just sighed and went about her business with Blizz "so where are these Tusken

Raiders exactly?" she asked

Meanwhile the girls outside were beginning to sweat like Gammoreans even though they were in the shade from the planet's intense heat and predictably Kaorin was

fangirling over Sakaki for no reason at least she was being somewhat quiet about this time, as for Sakaki she wasn't feeling exactly comfortable on account for the fact that

there was a Houk staring at her suggestively he was following a Twilek bounty hunter "don't mind him mam Skadge here is on a tight lease." The bounty hunter told Sakaki

"good to know" Sakaki said to the bounty hunter "no fun" Skadge grumbled, the bounty hunter entered the cantina…and came out an hour later just behind Nyamo and the

Jawa Blizz "well nice meeting good luck with the Sand People." Blizz politely said to Nyamo "thank you Blizz" Nyamo sweetly said to him "he appears to be nice…wait why, is

that bounty hunter carrying Yukari?" asked Yomi "well you see…..Yukari found out that the cantina had a 20% off sale on all alcoholic beverages…. And she passed out after

drinking just five small cups worth…" Nyamo sheepishly answered "compared to my wife Mako that's impressive." The bounty hunter responded laughing a little bit "really?

That is funny, well thanks for helping me carry her out I will take from here." Nyamo said smiling "you sure you'll be ok mam?" asked the bounty hunter "I am sure" Nyamo

answered kindly "very good" the bounty hunter said handing Yukari over to her. "Oh and seeing as how you ladies are Jedi, tell Blasilver I said hi." He politely requested

before walking off with Skadge and Blizz just behind him. "sure" Nyamo said to the bounty hunter as he left "I wonder how those two know each other" Yomi wondered "I

think that may have been his half-brother I remember Blasilver mentioning he had one whose mother was a Twilek they share the same human father, though that's kind of

obvious isn't it?" Nyamo explained "well before we can continue with our mission I am going to take Yukari back to the ship" Nyamo said "ok we will wait" Kagura said.

"You're always knocking them back and each time it's the same thing" Nyamo told Yukari briefly forgetting that she's unconscious right now ten minutes later she was back.

"So how did it go?" asked Osaka "oh you know she woke up for all of four minutes complained about a bunch of random clearly having no idea what she was talking about,

puked a little, then went right back into unconsciousness…" Nyamo said with a weak smile "she didn't barf in the ship did she?" asked Chihiro "thankfully no but you'll

probably wanna watch were step when you enter the ship" answered Nyamo still smiling weakly "oh…..I guess…..that's….good…" Yomi slowly said so our heroes wandered

into Tatooinee with Nyamo leading them to the location where the Tusken Raiders where camping at.

Meanwhile an alien known as a Sith pureblood who yes was also a Sith, unsurprisingly, though in this case he was an extremely skilled albeit frustrated apprentice who

desperately wanted to get promoted to Darth was watching the Nyamo and the girls from afar alongside him was a trio of deranged Sullastan mercenaries one of whom had a

battle scar and was a former Jedi knight named Ralex "well- well-well what do we have here? A team of Jedi ruining my chances at becoming a Darth" the Sith pureblood

growled seething with anger "but Tri-Venous what in space was your plan anyway?" asked Ralex "well….I was going to let the Tusken Raiders destroy this town and claim all

the glory for myself!" Tri-Venous proudly exclaimed "…ok that plan is insane even by our standards!" said one of the other Sullustans "I don't care you cyborg!" Tri-Venous

snapped at the Sullustan "Bob what have I told you about talking to Sith?!" asked Ralex sternly and irritatingly "…..really his name is Bob? That's a strange name for a

Sullustan….and for this universe in general…" Said Tri-Venous very surprised "meh not the worst have word" said the third Sullustan "really then what's your name may I

ask?" Tri-Venous asked after a long pause the Sullustan answered "Georgia….." he very sheepishly responded "aren't you guy?" Tri-Venous asked "yes…." Georgia answered

not pleased with his name.

So the Nyamo and the girls made it to the Sand People camp only to find that there was just 15 there "there are others hiding getting ready to ambush us isn't there?" asked

Kagura "safe bet" Nyamo unhappily the Jedi team slowly snuck up on the Sand People however as soon as they got there they noticed something odd about the Tusken

Raiders "they are in pain" said Nyamo very surprised the girls just stared at the Sand People for about an hour…..that's when it got terrifying all at once the Sand People grew

spines and began crawling around on all fours making weird snarling noises "WHAT THE?!" Kaorin freaked as she did so the now mutated Sand People attack viciously albeit

recklessly, Nyamo and the girls were able to quickly kill the mutated Sand People by running around them confusing them somehow and slicing those that got too close with

their lightsabers. "Wh-what happened to them?" asked Sakaki normally she didn't like to talk very much, out of shyness, but now even she couldn't keep her silence. "I don't

know….." Nyamo replied very much freaked out she had heard about these kinds of affects before but never on Tusken Raiders "they looked like they were turning into

Rakghouls" Chio exclaimed having read about Rakghouls and the horrid disease that creates. "Rakghouls? But isn't that a disease found only on Humans?" asked Kagura "no I

think other sentient species can get it to…" Nyamo replied in fact she was sure of it she had heard from somewhere that the Rakghouls themselves were in fact created by the

Sith many years ago where she heard this has long slipped her mind but she knew that the Rakghouls normally resided on the planet Taris. "Best look around a bit to see if

there are any more Sand People around." Nyamo told everyone with caution in her voice, she had a theory as to why there where was Rakghouls but wanted to save it for the

Jedi council, "ok" everyone replied it took a good four hours but they couldn't find any more Sand People or rather they couldn't find any that were alive they all had physical

systems not unlike the ones they fought except judging by the injuries they turned on one another, Nyamo actually found a lone one that was alive but it died shortly after

for no real reason and in its short period of living it also exhibited the physical as well as mental behaviors of a Rakghoul. Nyamo wanted to take the corpse back with her for

research but felt too uncomfortable about doing so having an odd feeling she should just leave it alone, so she left it when everyone caught up with one another they each

explained what happened and what they found Nyamo was incredibly disturbed by what she heard from the girls just as they were disturbed from what each other told

themselves. "Best get back to the ship…." She started to say but was interrupted by a blaster shot "hold it right there!" said the man shooting them "who are you guys?"

asked Nyamo "who we are is not important we have been watching you ladies and now we are going to follow our bosses orders, to ELIMINATE YOU ALL!" said Ralex following

his orders to kill them from Tri-Venous "look let's just talk…." Yomi said trying to reason with them but unfortunately it didn't work and before she could finish her sentence

Ralex, Bob, and Georgia attacked "well so much for that" Yomi sighed, Ralex fought Sakaki in a one on one fight however he completely underestimated her and was quickly

killed Kagura and Osaka quickly took out the other two "that was….eventful" Kaorin said her lightsaber activated ready to fight which didn't come thanks to Sakaki, Kagura,

and Yomi so she just deactivated it. It took a good hour to head back to the ship not because it was far away but because they took a detour at a local café got something to

eat and Yomi just randomly started flirting with a local Togruta boy about her age everyone was going to try and stop her but they all, with the exception of Nyamo and Chio,

got distracted by his friends consisting of three more Togruta boys and two Twilek boys all around the same age "come on guys lets go" Nyamo sternly said to them

determined to get back to the Jedi council and inform them of what she found everyone groaned said their goodbyes and followed Nyamo's lead.

Back at the ship Yukari finally awoke but had a hangover the size of a galaxy "oh my aching head" she whined "why did I overdo it?" she asked herself Yukari walked outside

clumsily and stepped in her own barf "huh, where did this come from?!" she asked irritated completely unaware it's her own on account of how drunk she was. "Hello, hello

sexy" said a certain Sith Pureblood we ran into earlier in the chapter "not so loud I am still recovering from a hangover" she said still whining "I wasn't being that loud" Tri-

Venous said "ugh what do you want it?" Yukari asked STILL whining Tri-Venous paused for about a minute wondering how Yukari was a Jedi then told her "I am here to kill

you" with a wicked smile across his face "yeah you and what army" Yukari smugly yet weakly replied to his threat "don't need one I am more than enough for ANY Jedi that

includes you" Tri-Venous confidently and smugly said "yeah well bring it on" Yukari told him still suffering from her hangover but fighting it at the same time, Tri-Venous

activated his bronze colored lightsaber all the while smiling like a maniac Yukari quickly responded by activating her new magenta colored lightsaber baring a look of

determination across her face. Tri-Venous made the first move using the force to leap towards her Yukari swiftly dodged to the right and countered with a slash that Tri-

Venous just blocked Yukari knew this battle would be tougher than any other battles she had participated in due to the fact she was battling with a severe handicap, her

hangover. Two minutes into the fight Yukari somehow managed to gain the upper hand Nyamo who had just walked in there with the girls in tow saw the fight and was about

to spring in to assist Yukari until she managed to cut of Tri-Venous's left arm and force push him against a wall. "Wow nicely done" Nyamo told Yukari very impressed with

her and even more impressed when she realized Yukari won while still hung-over "what took you all so long?" Yukari asked now in too much pain from her hangover to be

mad not that the fight made it any better. "ah whatever I don't care I am going to bed before this hangover kills" Yukari said sounding exhausted and in pain so while she

went into the ship Kagura and Sakaki went and grabbed Tri-Venous who was still alive albeit very ticked off for some reason he had his remaining hand in his pocket "what do

you know Tusken Raiders turning into Rakghouls?" Nyamo asked demanding to know Tri-Venous just looked at with a surprised look "I honestly have no idea I was just going

to have them Sand People kill everyone in this town I didn't even know any of them were infected with the Rakghoul disease" he told Nyamo ordinarily she would have

continued the conversation but saw in his eyes that he wasn't lying and through the force she sensed he legitimately had no idea what she was talking about "ok next

question, what are you doing here" Nyamo sternly asked Tri-Venous just grinned and said "not much just stirring up trouble after that Malacard fellow told me to leave a

small metal cyclinder in the middle of a Tusken Raider camp" "Nyamo was shocked to hear that Darth Malacard had sent him "why?" Nyamo asked "I do not know all I know

is that after I placed the cyclinder there and left it exploded and a cloud of purple smoke covered the camp and all the Sand People in it but when it cleared nothing

happened." Tri-Venous told Nyamo "fine final question, what is Malacard planning?" Nyamo asked "I honestly do not know but then again if I did I would never tell you!" Tri-

Venous sneered then he managed to easily break the hold the two girls had on him then he swallowed something followed by him collapsing Nyamo checked his pulse and

said "poison guessing he didn't want his comrades to find out about his capture or something." "So what do we do now?" asked Chihiro "we head to the Jedi council and

inform them of what's happened" she answered.

While on their way back to Typhon Yukari woke up her hangover gone "so what did I miss?" she asked Nyamo quickly brought her up to speed "oh really so who cut off the

Sith's arm?" Yukari asked not remembering due to her hangover "yeah, believe it or not, it was you despite being on a hangover" Nyamo revealed to Yukari "really? Wow I

surprise myself" Yukari responded being legitimately surprised. While our heroes headed back to Typhon the 7 girls meditated on what has happened while Yukari, despite

being Nyamo's co-pilot, slept. "Well its better than having _her_ fly the ship." Nyamo thought to herself. It took about an hour to reach Typhon, once they landed Nyamo went

to the council and informed them of what has happened on Tatooinee "this-this is truly disturbing" Satele said remembering the first time a Rakghoul outbreak happened on

Tatooinee although it was swiftly controlled and eradicated. "What do you suppose that Malacard is up to?" asked Nyamo but no one in the Jedi council could answer that they

were still trying to figure out how Darth Malacard's mentality worked but all of their efforts have been in vain.

Nyamo left the Jedi council room disappointed that not even they could figure it out all the council could do was tell her to be cautious. About a minute later a familiar face

came running down the hall as fast as he could "oh, master Blasilver how are doing?" Chio asked but then she saw his face which was full of shock and horror "master

Blasilver never has that look on his face!" Chio thought to herself "hey Chio, sorry that I can't talk right now but I am in a hurry." Blasilver kindly said to Chio before running

off to the Jedi council Chio wasn't the only to notice Blasilver's face of horror "what in space could the famed Hero of Typhon saw to have that expression?" Yukari wondered

to herself when she saw him run by. Shortly after about eight other Jedi returning from different missions across the galaxy came running also expressing that same face as

the famed Jedi master that got Yukari scared she had never seen so many Jedi at once with that kind of look on their faces. Out of curiosity of what could freak out so many

Jedi Yukari waited outside the Jedi council room when the Jedi including Blasilver all came out Yukari asked quickly caught one of them then asked what happened with

Nyamo just standing behind her also wondering what was going on the Jedi she caught was Blasilver and he reluctantly told them what happened "I was on Belsavis visiting

an old friend who works there , we saw a group of Varactyl that were looking quite ill so went cautiously went to investigate that's when the Varactyl started to mutate into

what resembled a Rakghoul a few of them attacked us while the rest turned on each other after we killed the ones that attacked us we noticed several other animals

undergoing the same horrific transformation " as soon as he said Rakghoul Yukari and Nyamo froze and especially after hearing other animals mutating they quickly told him

of their encounter on Tatooinee "that is troublesome and I hate to tell you this but other Jedi have reported a Banfa and several Krayt dragons mutating into what they

described as Rakghouls." Blasilver told them not at all pleased to hear what was going on "are we sure they are mutating into Rakghouls?" asked Yukari fairly scared at what

she heard "according to test performed on their blood, yes I am afraid, and to make matters worse notice those other Jedi that just left the council room?" he both informed

and asked them "yes?' replied Nyamo "they encountered the strange happenings on the planets they were assigned to including Tatooine which I just mentioned as well as

Kashyyk, Manaan, Dantooine, Nar Shadaa, Corellia, Alderaan, and Coruscant." He told them slowly and unhappily "what…is going on?" asked Yukari terror in her eyes "I wish

I knew" Blasilver sadly responded. As he left Nyamo told him that a twilek bounty hunter said hi which Blasilver thanked her for doing.

A week later Jedi knight Kira Carson, and unbeknownst to most of the Jedi order wife of Blasilver, was getting ready to leave for Ord Mantell to aid the refugees there she was

tagged along with Kagura who expressed interest in going there and helping. Kira and the council allowed it, her friends wished her luck and they left for Ord Mantell shortly

after arriving a hulking trooper greeted them and allowed them to pass watching the battle between the soldiers and the separatists Kagura asked "are we going to get into

some of that action to?" Kira just chuckled and answered "maybe but I mostly want to help these refugees out….so chances are there is a good chance we will." And she said

it with a smile; well they were only going to stay there for a few short days but they were able to accomplish much and yes they did get into a few fights with the separatist

but Kira was able to easily defeat them all before Kagura was even able to pull out her lightsaber near the end of their stay on Ord Mantell Kagura notice something odd in an

abandoned settlement "hey Kira" Kagura called "what's up?" asked Kira once she got there "what are those guys doing there?" Kagura asked her watching as the three men

carried a large barrel shaped object "I do not know let's check it out" Kira responded so the two Jedi went to the men and overheard them talking about how long to set the

bomb which as soon as Kira and Kagura heard the word bomb they sprang into action "ok freeze!" yelled Kira as she and Kagura activated their lightsabers "how about no"

said one of the men as he activated a lightsaber "oh great Sith" Kagura said determination in her voice "all right let's take these guys down" Kira told Kagura, so a battle

began between the three Sith and the two Jedi, Kagura struggled against her opponent while Kira took the other two on without breaking a sweat and even managed to kill

them both pretty quickly Kira then quickly came to Kagura's aid however before she could do anything Kagura managed to overcome and kill her Sith opponent "excellent

Kagura" Kira congratulated her with a big smile "thanks" Kagura said back out of breath "welcome, now let's turn this bomb in to the military" Kira said which Kagura agreed

about an hour after they did so one of the military personnel informed them that the bomb if it had gone off would have unleashed the Rakghoul virus "seriously?!" Kira asked

shocked to hear this "afraid so master Jedi you don't wanna know how we found out" the soldier said even he sounded shocked just saying it this shook Kira and Kagura up

quite a bit once they informed the Jedi council they weren't happy to hear about the virus but were glad to see it was contained before it even could get a chance to spread.

Meanwhile in space Darth Malacard heard about a Rakghoul bomb being diffused on Ord Mantell not that he cared "step by step my master plan shall fall through no matter

how long it takes" he said quietly and calmly to his informant while holding a glowing red crystal and black swirl moving around in.

* * *

**Sorry about making you guys run around the internet trying to find out what each species is. But it would get way to boring if I told you what each one looked like better you use your imagination or just look it up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**let it be known that the color of the lightsaber blades of the protagonist are sakaki: silver, kagura: cyan-blue, kaorin: pink, Osaka: emerald chio: lime-green chihiro: burgundy, yomi: violet**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Despite disarming a bomb containing the Rakghoul virus everyone was still troubled and wondering who was making these bombs and why? That was the

question that was on literally every Jedi's mind especially since these bombs were believed to contain the same substance that mutated non-sentient

beings into Rakghouls. This was only worsened when they were informed that the substance mutated plants as well though the Rakghoul mutated plants

were non contagious, they were still highly toxic to anything that ate them killing the animals that ate them. Jedi master Satele Shan sent a large number of

Jedi across the galaxy in an attempt to find these weapons and to find who was making them and how everyone suspected Darth Malacard since he did

send at least one Sith to Tatooinee to place at least one bomb. "So anyone got any ideas as to how someone would go about making these bombs?" asked

Chihiro "I got a theory, remember how on Taris Darth Kaizer stole data from that lab?" Yukari asked "yes as a matter of fact" Nyamo replied "well I believe

that the guy making theses bombs somehow used that data to help create them" Yukari theorized "that actually sounds plausible" Nyamo replied

completely agreeing with Yukari's theory fortunately for her and the other Jedi that's exactly what the council believed too. Until more information was

found on the bombs, the Jedi council decided to hand out missions to some of other Jedi who were currently doing nothing.

In space, in the imperial fleet Darth Kaizer was awaiting his next assignment, whereas Darth Shadius was sent to collect sent to collect metals such as

Bronzium "what does Malacard need with these?" she wondered, she knew her master was nuts but what was he wanting to create that required so much

metal and of so many kinds she continued to question. Malacard had sent an entire squad of soldiers to assist her and even they were baffled by what he

was doing "seriously what in space does he need with 12 tons of metal? Is he building something?" Shadius continued to wonder the only logical

explanation was that he was building something but nothing was heard about it. As for Kaizer after an hour worth of waiting he was finally given an

assignment….to place a large bronze colored cylinder on Typhon "I am supposed to place this on the JEDI HOMEWORLD?!" Kaizer asked surprised from

what he heard "that's correct" Malacard replied being the one who gave it to him "how am I supposed to do that?" Kaizer asked "well considering your one

of the few Sith here with a brain I am sure you'll find a way" Malacard replied in a threatening manner, Kaizer got the message and sent some spy drones

to the planet to figure out the best course of action "so where do you want me to place it?" Kaizer asked Malacard "place it in a Flesh Raider camp

preferably here" Malacard answered pointing to a place on a holographic map "but that's….not exactly far away from the Jedi temple" Kaizer replied "I

don't care just do it or I will tear out your throat!" Malacard demanded scary thing here is that he isn't joking and has even done so before with a soldier

who failed his assignment once and he did it with his bare hands no force powers no tech, nothing just raw brute strength. Kaizer, though hesitant, did so

after finding a way to sneak on the planet from the other side of it. It helped that the Jedi were too distracted training new members, the war, and the

Rakghoul bombs to notice him it took Kaizer a several hours to get to the location were Malacard wanted him to go "ok now how do I set this thing up?" he

asked himself upon realizing that Malacard never bothered to tell him how to set the Cylinder up in fact he never told him what it was all that Kaizer

assumed was it was a bomb on account that there was no real reason to bring it to Typhon unless it was that "I guess I will…oh come on I left my

holocommunicator on the ship!" Kaizer growled at himself face palming himself in the process and his mistake, so Kaizer just started to walk back to the

when a Flesh Raider shot him in the leg "OUCH! Why you!" he growled at the Flesh Raider, he then force choked the Flesh Raider and pulled it over to

him with the force, finally impaling it with his lightsaber. Shortly afterwards a large group of Flesh Raiders came charging at him Kaizer was so ticked off with

his horrible day he unleashed a high powered force roar at the Flesh Raider knocking half of them out and scaring away the rest "oh shoot…" Kaizer said

to himself calming down instantly when he just realized that by losing his temper and using the force scream he more than likely alerted the Jedi to his

presence meaning he had to get out of there as fast as he could, luckily even with his injury he was extremely good at stealth. "Ok as long as I keep myself

hidden and don't draw any attention I should be just fine" Kaizer said to himself but as soon as he got a mile away from the location he placed the bomb he

heard a scream "what in space?" he asked himself in his head, he then saw a little Twilek girl getting chased by a trio of Flesh Raiders "ok just keep going

you're in a…..oh who am I kidding I can't stand the idea of a little kid getting hurt by those monstrosities" Kaizer thought to himself he then ran towards

the Flesh Raiders limping in the process fortunately he was able to get there in time he force leaped right in between the Twilek girl and the Flesh Raiders

though his leg didn't like him doing it "man that hurts" Kaizer thought cringing a little at the pain, the Flesh Raiders then proceeded to attack him…..big

mistake he took all three out with just a few lightsaber strokes "too easy" he thought to himself smiling in the process "thank you Mr. Jedi" the Twilek girl

said apparently not noticing the fact he was wielding a red lightsaber or the fact his eyes were a bright golden-yellow "your welcome, now I suggest you go

home before more come back" he said sweetly to the Twilek girl "yes Mr. Jedi thank you again" the Twilek girl told him before taking off like a rocket for

what he believed was home, he kept an eye on her until he saw her smiling in the arms of an adult Twilek woman who he assumed to be her mother. "Now

I can get out of here" he said to himself quickly making his exit to his ship luckily the speeder bike he took to get there was still where it was behind some

rocks. Back at the Kalikori village, located on Typhon, where the little Twilek girl Kaizer just saved lived she was telling everyone about how a Jedi saved her completely

oblivious to the signs that he wasn't a Jedi not that Kaizer gave off that many. Kira Carson who was visiting the village with Sakaki and Kagura by her side overheard

the little girl and asked "can you describe the Jedi for me please?" "yes, was wearing big black robes, and for some reason a red lightsaber" the little girl

replied "oh and I he had yellow eyes" the Twilek girl continued "thank you" Kira said to the little Twilek girl before walking back to Sakaki and Kagura she

then told them what the Twilek girl told her "a Sith? Here?" wondered Kagura surprised one managed to sneak on the planet "Yep that what it sounds like

of course she thought it was a Jedi and I won't deny that it could just be a fallen Jedi" Kira answered "do you suppose he was the one who let out that

sound we heard?" Sakaki asked having heard about the force roar move "quite possible" Kira answered she then received a call from Satele Shan over her

holocommunicater "what's up?" Kira asked "we have found a bronze cylinder in the middle of a Flesh Raider camp which we found out was a bomb that has

now been diffused" Satele answered "good thing too I would hate to see a bomb blow so close to the Jedi enclave and this village for that matter." Kira said

"agreed furthermore have found out that it had the Rakghoul disease in it" Satele informed them "a Rakghoul bomb here?!" Kagura asked shocked at what

she heard "yes it would seem we believe it was planted here by a Sith or at least someone working for them" Satele answered Kira then told Satele what a

little Twilek girl told her "go find him and question him, attack only if attacked, I do not wish him harm whoever he may be he must have some good in him

if he risked his life to save that little girl" Satele told them hanging up, "I agree maybe he does have some good in him" Sakaki said "I agree but let's find

him first" Kira said.

Kaizer reached his ship on the other side of the planet and just sat in the door way trying to treat his wound "that a cursed Flesh Raider got me good!" he

growled he then heard the sound of several sppeder bikes heading his way "what the?! Did they find me?" he asked surprised to even be hearing the

sounds of speeders the sounds then stopped just fifteen feet away from his ship "best get on board" he said to himself he quickly loaded his speeder but

before he could take off he heard a familiar voice "hold it right there!" the voice said he then looked over his shoulder with a glare in his eyes he then saw

a pair of faces he hadn't seen since Belsavis as well as one he didn't recognize "may I help you?" he asked trying to sound civil. "Yeah you can come with us"

Kira said to him "yeah that's not going to…ow….happen" he told Kira feeling a brief amount of pain in his legs "I have to make this quick I won't last long

even with this minor injury" he thought to himself he then activated his lightsaber ready to defend himself "looks like he wants a fight, I got him" Kagura said

activating her lightsaber "ok have fun" Kira said to her, "let's dance" Kaizer said to Kagura who made the first move, even with his injury Kaizer was able to

hold his own quite nicely against Kagura however his movements where a bit more sluggish "he is limping" Kira noticed Kaizer then noticed how Kira's eyes

were staring at his leg "I best end this quickly" Kaizer thought not wanting anyone to figure out how to gain the upper hand "surrender and tell us why you

planted a Rakghoul bomb here." Kagura demanded however as soon as Darth Kaizer heard her say Rakghoul bomb he stopped "wait did you just say

Rakghoul bomb?!" he asked sounding legitimately surprised "you mean you didn't know?!" asked Kira "I won't lie I planted it but I couldn't figure out how

to activate the accursed thing and I most certainly didn't know it was a Rakghoul bomb!" Kaizer snapped at them "oh well your still a Sith so…" before

Kagura could finish her sentence he hit her hard with a force roar then did a backflip into his ship "sorry about that I legitimately hate to look like a coward

but I need to go now" he said. Kaizer quickly closed the ship's door and took off in the blink of an eye "how did they find me anyway?" he asked himself.

"Well that sucked" Kagura said "yeah but hey you were right about which way he went" Kira complimented her "thanks, yeah I kind of figured he would be

somewhere out her since there was really only one direction his speeder bike could go" Kagura said "not to mention it was highly unlikely he would park his

ship anywhere close to the Jedi council." Kira added "boy is that true I just wish we didn't have to literally travel across half the planet to find him" Kagura

cheerfully said. They returned to the council and informed them that Darth Kaizer had escaped but had no idea what the weapon he planted was. "Darth

Kaizer I know believe more than ever still has good in him" a council member said "wait what do you mean by still?" asked Kira "you didn't think he was

born evil did you? No, he was once a Jedi padawan named Todd but we the council made a terrible choice in who should instruct him." Satele said "really,

why and what happened next?" asked Sakaki, master Satele told them about his abusive Jedi master and how when a Jedi stole his speeder bike she

unknowingly left him at the mercy of a hidden Sith who managed to make him fall to the dark side "what became of his master?" asked Kagura "he was

exiled from the Jedi order last time he was heard of he was killed by a Sith" Satele answered. "Ok who was the Jedi who stole his speeder bike and she still

around?" asked Kira "yes she is, but though she won't show it she is in fact guilt reddened about it you have actually met her already the Jed who stole his

speeder bike was master Yukari" Satele answered "I see thanks" Kira said "welcome now don't be hard on her she had to learn wisdom and at least some

degree of maturity the hard way" Satele told them "yes master" Sakaki, Kira, and Kagura said as they left the council room they were met up with Yukari

who had overheard them and had a look of depression on them "I guess you do feel bad after all" said Kagura upon looking into Yukari's face "I am not a

horrible person I do suffer from guilt." She said calmly with a ting of sadness in her voice "are you all right?" asked Sakaki "yeah it's just that the memories

pain me I would rather not be a slave to the past but this is a crime that can't be forgotten nor forgiven." Yukari said "well we hope you feel better" Sakaki

said as they left "thank you" replied Yukari.

In the Imperial fleet Kaizer confronted his master about giving him a Rakghoul bomb "what gives?! Why did you make me deliver a bomb carrying the

Rakghoul virus?!" he asked sternly but cautiously knowing full well that Darth Malacard was not someone you wanted to get mad, even if he did know

Malacards weaknesses by heart now. "I did not know it was a Rakghoul bomb" Malacard lied but he did so with such a convincing tone of voice he managed

to fool Kaizer albeit not completely "are you sure?" Kaizer asked suspicion in his voice "indeed despite its large size it was merely designed to release spy

probes after its timer ran out on the planet or so I was told when I was given it by the research and development." He continued to lie and he did a good

job making it sound convincing too, even though Kaizer was normally cautious with him he was legitimately fooled by Malacard for once however he was

still going to keep an eye on him just in case "oh ok so what's my assignment?" Kaizer asked "with do time, now why don't you go practice your moves?"

Malacard suggested "yes sir" Kaizer said excepting his suggestion. After Kaizer left Malacard just looked outside of the window of the ship's bridge he was

on "fool, to think I would have him go there just to unleash some probes on the planet, guess I will have to try again later" Malacard said to himself. "Sir

we are going to have to develop some more of Rakghoul virus" said one of the ship's commanders "it doesn't matter to me, I can wait" Malacard told the

commander before dismissing him "Hahaha there is more than way one for me to achieve my goals whilst I await for more Rakghoul bombs" Malacard said

to himself smug as can be.

Shadius returned, a few days later sick and tired of looking for metals "my master do you have anything challenging for me to do?" she asked hoping

desperately he had something challenging for her to do "as a matter of fact I do I will bring in Kaizer to assist you" Malacard answered "thanks I will take

whatever as long as I don't have to look for any more metal….not that I don't enjoy it mind you" she said trying to keep on his good side. Once Kaizer

entered he stood by Shadius awaiting Malacard's orders, after having been given the instructions Kaizer and Shadius left for the location that they were told

to go.

"So did I hear him correctly? We have to go to Ord Mantell?" Shadius asked Kaizer while raising an eyebrow "afraid so, but I guess it isn't the worst thing

ever" he answered smirking a little "I guess you're right, time for the wildcat Sith lord girl to show what she is made of!" she exclaimed smiling "really

"wildcat Sith lord girl" that's what your calling yourself?" he asked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice "yeah not the best thing ever but I don't care" she

proudly said "ah whatever" Kaizer said chuckling a little bit under his throat, as they headed to their next assignment.

"So what exciting adventures does space bring us today?" asked Kagura as she her friends, Yukari, and Nyamo boarded their ship ready for their next

assignment. "well we have to go to Corellia a war torn planet that should be a challenge" Nyamo answered "yes and it should be quite annoying too" Yukari

said Nyamo ignoring her continued "then we have to go to Ord Mantell I will tell you more when we get there" Nyamo said "ok but master Nyamo can I ask

you something?" asked Osaka "sure what is it?" Nyamo asked ready to answer "should Yukari be piloting the ship?" Osaka asked pointing out that Yukari

had took up the pilot seat and had a psychotic look on her face, all Nyamo could do was turn pale and scream "BRASE YOURSELVES!" "Why?" asked

Yomi sounding nervous but before Nyamo could answer Yukari took off into hyperspace before even leaving the planet's surface.

By the time they landed on Corellia everyone except Yukari was ghostly pale, gasping for breath, and had their hearts practically pounding out of their

chests. "We-we aren't afraid super nova's anymore" Osaka said terror in her voice "nice thing about super nova's is you don't suffer" Kaorin added. "Well

guys let's get cracking!" Yukari enthusiastically said it took everyone about ten minutes to get it together then they joined Yukari outside ready to aid the

planet.

* * *

**my favorite quote from knights of the old republic "I am sorry I led you down the path malak, but it was your choice to continue going down it" revan to malak**


	6. Chapter 6

**I like to go to the website tvtropes to get ideas**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Walking through the battle scarred streets of Corellia everyone couldn't help but wonder what the place looked like before the war "I wonder if this was

once a nice place?" asked Chihiro "I think so but I wasn't here all that much even before the war" Yukari answered "true but last time I checked you were

still real young" Nyamo pointed out "well I guess that's true" Yukari said as they met up with a young Zabrak cyborg soldier by the name of sergeant

Reggie "greetings master Jedi, if you would just follow me I will bring you to general Maxine" he said "will do" Nyamo replied as they followed sergeant

Reggie, Yukari wondered why she never gets to talk during these missions all that much "maybe because you tend to either A. drive them crazy or B. tick

them off most of the time" Nyamo said to her sternly "sheesh I wonder why? I mean come on I am not that bad of a person am I?" Yukari asked no one

was going to answer that on account of her short temper and "occasional" rudeness. "Oh come guys aren't any of you going to answer?" Yukari asked still

no reply fortunately she gave up asking after five minutes, "Well here she is General Maxine" Reggie said pointing out the general a fairly young looking

Mirialan woman with an eye patch over her left eye "great your dismissed sergeant" she said politely yet sternly to Reggie "yes sir" Reggie replied saluting

then leaving "don't know why the Jedi council sent so many Jedi but it doesn't matter to me, this actually works out perfectly" Maxine said grinning like a

Cheshire cat "judging by that smile I am guessing you're having quite a few problems" Yukari said "you are correct, unfortunately, most aren't too serious

but they will be if not taken care of soon" Maxine replied calmly and sternly.

"What kind of problems do we have?" asked Nyamo "well for starters there is an entire droid factory coughing up droids by the second, that's one out of

two of the serious problems" Maxine answered "ok I see please continue" said Yukari "will do the other major problem is a Sith named Darth Viollante

riding a rancor cyborg, she is slaughtering our troops and countless innocents by the hundreds" Maxine informed them "how bad is this rancor cyborg?"

asked Yomi, Maxine answered by showing a holo-video of the cyborg rancor which got everyone to turn pale even her own soldiers "OVERKILL MUCH?!"

Yukari blurted out after watching the video "that's what I said when I saw it" Maxine replied sweating a little "any ideas on how to take it out?" asked

Nyamo nervously "…no….not…yet…." Maxine replied in a disappointed tone "but aren't you a general?" asked Yukari "yes, but you try coming up with a

counter method for a cyborg rancor-Sith lord team up!" Maxine snapped "fine, fine, fine, just show me the holo-video of the rancor again and we will try to

find a way to defeat it!" Nyamo sighed with annoyance in her voice "we?" asked Yukari "well yeah I figured one of the girls could help us" Nyamo said "well

alright" Yukari said "good luck I have looked at this holo for hours with no success" sighed Maxine. "Are we forgetting about the other problems?" asked

Chio "huh? Oh right! I almost forgot here are the smaller ones" Maxine said she then showed everyone the smaller problems, which to spare you all the

details took approximately three hours to complete, "that wasn't so hard" Kagura said who had teamed up with Osaka and Kaorin to complete them

"…..really?" asked Maxine as she glared at some of soldiers "I take it they were the ones who told you how hard they were?" asked Osaka who was

normally oblivious "yep and they are in so much trouble!" Maxine growled "ok now back to the rancor-Sith combo then onto the droid factory" Maxine

continued much more calmly this time.

Meanwhile on Ord Mantell, "soooooo what are we supposed to do hear?" asked Darth Shadius "well that nut job of a master of yours wants us to find force-

sensitive crystals hear and to do whatever kind of damage possible to the Republic" Darth Kaizer answered sighing slightly "does this rock even have force-

sensitive rocks here?" Shadius grumbled "none that I have heard of, but it is not worth disobeying him" Kaizer answered fairly annoyed at having to do

another crazy mission for Darth Malacrad "true…seriously what goes on in his head?" wondered Shadius "I don't know and I do not think I wanna know…"

Kaizer responded. As the two Sith wandered they were harassed by a Republic protocol droid "greetings I am c2-n2 will you be my new mas….." the droid

said but before it could finished Shadius sliced his head off "probably a good idea Shadius especially if he were to inform the Republic about us" Kaizer said,

Shadius grinned at him and they were on their way to find force-sensitive crystals…..and to do damage to the Republic. After about five hours' worth of

searching they both got insanely bored "AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Shadius screamed "tell me about! And I

had to work with him at least a few years longer than you did!" Kaizer said sighing a little "seriously? Well what was the worst thing he had you do?"

Shadius asked Kaizer paused for a good twenty minutes then answered, reluctantly "well… I had to….." and as he told his story, which you DO NOT want

to know about, Shadius gained a look of disgust on her face and it was mostly covered by a mask, turned pale then finally said "OK, OK you can stop I do

not want to know the rest of it" completely grossed out "and that was why, I was reluctant in tell you….." Kaizer sighed "no kidding" Shadius replied still

very disgusted by what she heard and fairly disturbed.

Back on Corellia, our heroes were trying to figure out a strategy to defeat the cyborg-rancor and it's Sith lord ally Darth Viollante, which was going about as

well as you can imagine "maybe if we tripped it?" suggested Osaka everyone just gave her an awkward look and went back to brainstorming, after about

an additional hour of thinking everyone just went looking for the cyborg-rancor in hopes that seeing it up close would help give them some ideas. Not

exactly the brightest idea in the world but fortunately for them the rancor was sound asleep and it's Sith ally was busy torturing her troops. "Ok, does

anyone see ANY weak points?" asked Chihiro "no, it looks pretty invincible to me" Yukari answered "maybe we can cut those wires" suggested Chiyo who

pointed out some wires attached to the cannons on the rancor's back "that might work, but we will either need to ambush it now while its asleep or distract

it somehow." Said Nyamo with wisdom in her voice.

While they were thinking up a good strategy Darth Viollante walked up to the rancor and woke it up, Chio was the first to notice "uh guys…." Chio said

trying to alert her friends with fear in her voice "not now Chio" Yukari said "but….master….Yu…Yukari" Chio stuttered as the rancor and Viollante looked at

them with glee "I said….not….now…Chio-ooooh" Yukari said as she heard the sounds of the rancor walking towards them "well, well, well what do we have

here a group of Jedi" Viollante said malevolently "what are you talking about we aren't Jedi, we are just tourist to this lovely planet who got lost and are

trying to find our way to the nearest space port" Kaorin said talking at such a speed you could barely understand a word she was saying "quit wetting

yourself" Kagura whispered to Kaorin sneering in the process "really? Well then the closest way to the nearest spaceport is through my pet's digestive

track!" Viollante said threateningly "uh there is no need for violence" Chihiro said attempting the Jedi mind trick on Viollante "the Jedi mind trick? Yeah,

that's not going to work on me the fabulous Darth Viollante!" Viollante declared "fabulous? On what planet exactly, Taris? I know you're a rakghoul aren't

you?" Kagura asked raising an eye brow "I am going to strangle you with your own intestines just for saying that" Viollante growled "hey, hey we are

decent people here why don't we just talk about this and maybe come to an agreement?" asked Nyamo who was trying to buy everyone time to get away

"sure, sure how about I have my rancor eat you all or at least blow you all up and I'll laugh like a madwoman?! Does that sound like fun to you, what's

that, yes?! Great then we should do that RIGHT NOW!" Viollante responded smiling like a maniac, all our heroes could was look terrified for a good 2

minutes luckily for them Viollante was too distracted at laughing at their terror. Once they regain their composure they took off like a hornet in all

directions "what the? WHERE THE HECK DID THEY RUN OFF TO?!" Viollante roared, while she was screaming her head of Kagura got enough courage to

run up the rancor's back at slice on of the wires attached to its cannons "WHAT THE MOTHER-"but before Darth Viollante could finish her curse Kagura

kicked her in the gut, it knocked Viollante back a few inches and nearly made her fall of her cyborg-rancor but she quickly caught herself and activated her

black and red lightsaber "so you wanna play rough then deary?" Viollante asked "bring it…." But before Kagura could finish her own curse she got struck by

Viollante's force lightning attack which knocked Kagura right off the rancor fortunately she somehow managed to land on one of its arm "this is definitely

going to get ugly" Kagura said sighing in the process she then put on a look of horror when she realized she landed on the rancor's arm and it was staring

right at her "oh hello…." Kagura said sheepishly, the rancor proceeded to roar at her fortunately for Kagura before it could do anything Osaka and Sakaki

teamed up leaped on the rancor's other arm and got its attention "hey quit moving around so much!" yelled Viollante "how about no" said Yomi who was

standing right behind Viollante with her lightsaber activated "impressive four-eyes you managed to sneak up on me!" Viollante chuckled legitimately

impressed "four-eyes huh? What a lame insult, I already had a friend say that to me once it wasn't funny then and it certainly isn't funny now, not insulting

to me either though" Yomi said remembering her old friend Tomo a tear trickled down her at the memory she very clearly missed her despite their constant

fights "well I don't who your friend is but I think I will just kill now" Viollante said in a low-threatening tone of voice she swung her lightsaber at Yomi who

blocked it just in time after a brief clash the rancor moved, it was attempting to grab one of the three girls on its arms and getting angry by the second, it

let out a horrid roar and began firing a barrage of lasers from all over its body. "Stupid beast" Viollante growled "hey don't get distracted by your monster

and face me!" Yomi yelled "now I think of it you look kind of familiar…..ah yes now I remember I saw you in a vision" Viollante said smirking in the process

"Sith have visions of the future?" asked Yomi surprised to hear Viollante say that "you didn't think Jedi were alone when it comes to seeing the future did

you? No, what I have discovered anyone trained in the force can see into the future" Viollante said a serious tone in her voice. Yomi couldn't help but be

curious to what Viollante saw, and she is normally controlled by a high level of caution and common sense "so what did you see" Yomi asked sternly trying

not to let her-self be caught up in any Sith lies "I may be Sith but I shall lie to you not, for even I find it dishonorable to lie about visions of the future, in

my vision I have foreseen you in a great battle against a face I do not recognize and yet she is Sith" Viollante answered and true to her heard there wasn't

even a single bit of deception in her voice "and why are you telling me this and what do you mean by "she" ?" asked Yomi still yet with caution in her voice

"I mean she is someone you know I do not know who thought but I can tell you this you shalln't like who your opponent is" Viollent answered smiling like a

maniac "hmmm then I guess I will have to do my best to avert this future! But first I shall stop you!" Yomi exclaimed Viollante chuckled and said "you will

try" all the while grinning they then continued their fight all the while the rancor they were on was going crazy with trying to kill its opponents "HEY YOMI

CAN YOU SPEED THIS UP?!" screamed Kagura. Meanwhile on the ground Yukari and Nyamo both threw their lightsabers at the rancor hitting both of its

eyes at the same time blinding it, which caused it to finally throw Sakaki, Kagura, and Osaka off its arms as it shrieked in pain at the same time Viollante

unleashed a force push so tremendous that it sent Yomi flying right off the rancor fortunately her friends caught her with the force before she hit the

ground.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" laughed Viollante as she pressed a button on the VERY TICKED OFF rancor that

unleashed an insanely large amount of missiles from all over at our Jedi heroines….but they all missed in the worse possible way "WHAT THE?! HOW DID

I MISS?!" Viollante shrieked with pure anger in her voice and whilst she cursed like a maniac a surprised came for our Jedi heroines "well isn't this a

surprise" said Nyamo and Yukari in unison that surprised both of them, general Maxine had showed up with a small group of soldiers "so I take it this was

your plan?" Maxine asked "yes…" said Yukari blatantly lying, Maxine caught it in a millisecond "ah, so this was pure luck then?" she asked though she

wasn't serious everyone just sheepishly answered yes, as one of Maxine's soldiers whipped out a missile launcher and shot at the rancor hitting it in the

throat which managed to hit through its armor and deal a lethal blow, the rancor roared in pain, somehow, and accidently threw its master Darth Viollante

off of it, Viollante broke both of her legs when she landed but was still alive, but not for long as when the rancor died it landed right on top of her crushing

the Sith lord to death.

"If I knew it was this "easy" I would I have done it a long time ago" Maxine said, everyone just chuckled then Nyamo asked about the droid factory "ah yes

that, you can't possibly miss it, it's a the big building with the imperial symbol on it" Maxine told everyone "that should easy" said Yukari "yep can't miss it

like I said, prepare for one heck of a fight though" Maxine warned everyone "oh come on after a cyborg-rancor how bad can it be?" asked Yukari with a

very high level of confidence, but once they reached their destination and saw the factories security….." "How bad can it be" you said" growled Nyamo

"thanks for jinxing us, Yukari!" grumbled Chihiro "hey! I am only human!" Yukari said trying to defend herself, fortunately they were able to sneak into the

factory with ease "this is sad all this security and we are already halfway in" whispered Yomi "agreed" said Sakaki as they walked up the ridiculously high

number of steps to the entrance the had the displeasure of being confronted by a 12 foot tall droid wielding a cannon, everyone just stared at it as it began

charging its cannon only for it to run out of power and collapse smashing the door open in the process "okay that was anti-climactic" said Kaorin "I am

good with it this time" said Kagura "ok let's blow this joint!" exclaimed Yukari, as they marched through the factory shutting down its machinery in the

process and placing bombs everywhere to blow it up they fought countless battle droids some of which were wielding lightsabers, a few hundred imperial

troops, and one Zabrack Sith lord who attempted to abduct Kaorin and make her both his slave and apprentice luckily he wasn't paying attention and got

decapitated by Chio of all people. Once they reached the final room in their mission to destroy the factory they were greeted by three Sith lords a fat one

wielding a double bladed lightsaber, and two scrawny looking duel lightsaber wielding Mirialians, after a surprisingly tough battle our heroes won.

"Ok now we have just a few short minutes until this place goes boom!" said Nyamo after the last bomb was placed and activated but as she was talking

everyone else where already halfway gone "oh come on guys!" Nyamo yelled as she started running as fast as she could out of the building, our did have

to fight their way through a large number of security that went to investigate what was going but fortunately it didn't take up too much time. As they left

the building and got a safe distance away the factory exploded and even though they were still a safe distance the shockwave was still powerful enough to

knock them on their backs. "Okay yet another successful assignment" said Yukari gasping for air due to all the running and the fact the explosion knocked

the air out of her and everyone else Nyamo just glanced at Yukari then gave her a thumbs up. Once everyone caught their breath they headed back to

general Maxine to inform her of their success, "glad to hear it, I had a feeling you succeeded I could hear the explosion from right here" Maxine said with a

big smile on her face "glad to have been of assistance" Nyamo said with a big smile on her own face "so what are your plans now?" asked sergeant Reggie

"well our next stop is Ord Mantell" answered Nyamo "you know I completely forgot about that" said Yukari "same here" everyone else said "well good thing

I wrote down then" smirked Nyamo. They said their farewells and left Corellia off to their next assignment.

On their way to Ord Mantell, everyone banned Yukari from flying much to her dismay and anger, Kagura and Sakaki practice their lightsaber forms whilst

Kaorin cheered on Sakaki, Chio and Yomi studied their holocrons, Chihiro meditated and Osaka just stood around with a blank look on her face. "So what

are we supposed to do here?" asked Yomi "well it is very simple we just have to help out the refugees, we would help the Republic fight the separatists but

they insisted they can do it on their own." Answered Nyamo "ok, too bad we could have been a great asset" said Kagura "I agree, but what are you going

to do about it? It's their loss" Yukari said "I personally blame that treaty of Coruscant" said Osaka "I don't think the treaty has anything to do with it even if

it did make us have to leave Coruscant and go to Typhon" said Nyamo. "Whatever let's just get to work" said Yukari, it took approximately ten hours before

they could help any refugees after that they spent four weeks helping the refugees out with painfully easy tasks, some of which were rather questionable,

such as rubbing a winey 40 year old mans feet, but there were a few that were actually noble like saving lives and getting medical supplies and yet despite

that at least 20 of the refugees were incredibly ungrateful the other 30 dozen refugees were incredibly grateful.

Meanwhile Shadius and Kaizer were getting ticked off from having to search the whole planet for force-sensitive crystals and all Darth Malacard did was

berate them for their failures every time they contacted him and the few troops he sent to help them kept dying due to their sheer stupidity. "What in

space are we looking for?!" growled Shadius, Kaizer knew she wasn't being serious when she asked that so he didn't answer her question instead he

roared "MALACARD YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE! There aren't ANY force-sensitive rocks on the accursed planet! Why can't get it through his f-ing head?!"

so the two Sith kept wandering around the planet fighting their way through all sorts of wildlife including a Krayt Dragon "what was a Krayt Dragon doing

here?" yelled Shadius "I do not know!" growled Kaizer "FREEZE!" a space pirate yelled, big mistake as Kaizer and Shadius were so mad they obliterated him and his entire crew without batting an eye "ironically I feel much better now" said Shadius with a smirk "ditto" Kaizer responded he also had a big old smirk

on his face. They walked and walked until Malacard contacted them and gave them the ok to return "finally" Shadius said sighing with relief, Kaizer couldn't

agree more with her if he tried, on their way back to their ship they came across some familiar faces.

Our heroes were on their back to the main base of the Republic to get on board their ship and leave Yukari and Nyamo got a head start to get the ship

ready, when all of a sudden….."Well, well, well ain't this a surprise?" Shadius said in a calm and cool tone, everyone paused and turned to the direction of

her voice "what are you two doing here?" asked Yomi sternly "none of your business, we were on an assignment that wound up being a total dud" Kaizer

responded calmly "whatever I don't care, what I want to know is if we met before Shadius?" asked Kagura "uh no" Shadius said however Kaizer was able to

get a good look in her eyes and saw that she was hiding something, everyone else not so much "well you know this means we have to arrest you two now

don't you?" asked Kaorin sternly "you will try, you will fail, but you can try" Shadius said, she and Kaizer quickly activated their lightsabers "all right Sakaki

you go up against Kaizer and I shall take on Shadius" Yomi said "will do" Sakaki responded as they activated their lightsabers Darth Kaizer and Darth

Shadius entered their battle stances ready to fight. The Yomi and Sakaki made the first move force leaping on their opponents and clashing their

lightsabers, Sakaki and Kaizer were surprisingly evenly matched "dang that Kaizer fellow is tough" Kagura said and she had fought him before "yeah your

right Sakaki isn't gaining the upper hand at all" Osaka said with wide eyes "you guys aren't kidding and I am not even holding back" Sakaki thought to

herself after over hearing her friends "this girl is both hot and skilled, impressive" Kaizer thought to himself with a big smile on his face, Yomi as she traded

blow for blow with Shadius kept sensing something was up with her "why is it that I sense something about that feels familiar about you?" she asked

herself in her head "so Yomi how about joining the Sith?" asked Shadius smirking, Yomi's eyes lit up when Shadius mentioned her name "how do you know

my name and why would I join the Sith?" asked Yomi "because we the Sith are invincible and as for your name we uh have spies everywhere" answered

Shadius, Kaizer looked at Shadius sensing that she was hiding something Yomi herself wasn't fooled she knew Shadius knew something "what are you

hiding?" she growled at Shadius "nothing, but seeing as how you won't join us then I am afraid I will have end you" Shadius replied with a subtle ting of

sadness in her voice. As their fight raged on a nearby Republic soldier saw the fighting and called for some troops to assist "you are skilled Yomi, it is a

shame that you refuse to join us I would have liked to have seen you become an ally" Shadius disappointingly said with each lightsaber clash "why?" Yomi

asked "I cannot answer that now but you will know why someday" answered Shadius who then deactivated her lightsaber "Shadius? What are you doing?"

asked Kaizer "nothing let's leave now" Shadius answered with her head down low and sadness taking over her voice which was somehow still in its obvious

disguise mode "fine" Kaizer said with concern in his voice. As the Republic troops came Kaizer throw a smoke bomb to create a distraction the two Sith

quickly retreated to their ship and left. "That was weird" said Kagura "I know" Yomi said her eyes full of awe and curiosity do to the fact as she fought

Shadius she couldn't help but since a kindred spirit in her. When the group of friends returned to the ship and informed Nyamo and Yukari of what

happened it only created more questions for the two Jedi masters who had no idea as for what reason Kaizer and Shadius could be doing on Ord Mantell as

well as to what Malacard was planning.

As for the two Sith their trip back to the Imperial fleet was a quiet one Kaizer sensed that Shadius needed some quiet, and decided to respect that when

they informed Malacard of all that happened he just shrugged it off and went back scheming "odd no punishment, no nothing what is he up to?" asked

Kaizer "well like you have been saying this whole time who can make sense of Malacard's mind" Shadius answered as the two Sith headed back to their

chambers. Malacard on the other hand was smiling behind his mask for reasons that as of now were unknown. "Soon my bombs will be complete then the

hunt shall continue." Malacard said to himself.

* * *

**6 chapters down 14 to go**


	7. Chapter 7

**well time for chio and Osaka's time in the limelight(mostly anyway) with a shout out to a famous abridged series**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Chio and Osaka were sitting in one of the Jedi temple's meditation rooms, waiting to see what the Jedi master Yamanaka had in store for them "hey Chio"

said Osaka "yes Osaka what is it?" Chio responded cheerfully "did you master Yamanaka was once part of a band?" Osaka asked "actually I didn't, what

was it called?" Chio asked with a sweet smile "I think it was called Death Devaronian" Osaka answered "that's a weird name" Chio said "yep" Osaka said

smiling "anyway she is supposedly now helping train a group Jedi in forming a band to serve as spies from I heard, I think they call themselves the

Planetary Tea Time "Osaka continued, Chio couldn't help but giggle at the thought of a Jedi band "that's silly I wonder who would be gullible enough to fall

for a bunch of Jedi disguised as a band" Chio said with a big smile "you would be surprised" said Jedi master Yamanaka as she walked into the room. "Oh

master Yamanaka, greetings" said Chio bowing politely "good morning" Osaka said cheerfully forgetting it was the late afternoon "hello kids" Master

Yamanaka said with a big smile on her face, she seemed to be one of the sweetest people in the galaxy, but according to some people she hides an

aggressive, wild-side. "So what is it you wish for us to do?" Chio asked sweetly "oh just some training exercises" Yamanaka replied she then paused for a

minute before continuing "then we have to go to Taris and deal with a….slight problem there" she said, Chio and Osaka paused eyes wide before quickly

regaining their composure "doesn't sound so bad" Osaka said with a big smile "uh yeah just wait till we get there" Yamanaka said rubbing the back of her

head and with an awkward smile on her face. Chio's and Osaka's training session went by quickly and smoothly and the very second it was over they

headed off to Taris ready for whatever master Yamanaka had in store for them but not before she revealed her wild-side to a rude obnoxious student which

got him to start behaving himself. "Man her wild-side sure is crazy ain't it?" Osaka asked though she wasn't serious, the trip to Taris went by as smooth as

silk, while they walked through the planet's ruined streets Yamanaka stopped at a bar to ask question about their task, and while Chio and Osaka waited

Osaka went to flirt with a young soldier, whereas for Chio she just sat down and and had a friendly chit-tat with a Cathar soldier, who resembled a soldier

Chio had heard about from master Blasilver named Aric Jorgen. "Well nice talking to ya kid, but I have to get back to Havoc Squad now" the soldier said

with a surprisingly pleasant smile "ok bye" Chio said, she then thought to herself "wait did he just say, Havoc Squad? Does that mean he is Aric Jorgen?"

she wondered to herself.

A couple of hours later master Yamanaka with a cheerful smile on her face "well I got the information we needed" she said "ok what are we supposed to

do?" Chio asked "well as it turns out…..we have to leave Taris and travel to Nar Shadaa." Yamanaka answered now sounding irritated "are we chasing a

criminal?" asked Osaka "yes, but not just any criminal, a man who is wanted for poisoning an entire military base." Yamanaka answered "seriously?" asked

Chio "afraid so little lady" Yamanaka answered with a fake smile. So once again they were off this time to Nar Shadaa, after landing they walked around

the planet for a while, although for Osaka, she kept having bad memories from all the perverted weirdoes she encountered last time she was here and

unfortunately for her history repeated itself "not going to cut off anyone's arm, not going to cut of anyone's arm, not going to cut off anyone's arm" she

thought to herself after being groped three times when she wasn't looking she even had an obviously fake smile on her face to boot. As for Chio she had an

easy time even though there was a psychotic Gammorrean that literally wanted to eat her fortunately the Gammorrean wasn't too terribly bright and was

Jedi mind tricked by Chio to rethink his life. "There he is" said master Yamanaka pointing at a hulking Selkath with a blind eye "I didn't think fish people

could get that big" Osaka said with her jaw dropping "he is a Selkath, Osaka, but I agree I didn't think they could get THAT big either!" Chio exclaimed with

wide, nervous eyes "oh come on Chio it's not so bad I once ran into a ten foot tall cyborg Sith…yeah that is a day I would like to forget" Yamanaka said

shivering at the memory "really what happened?" asked Osaka "trust me you do not want to know now let us arrest the freaky fish guy already" Yamanaka

sternly said "I AM NOT A FREAKY FISH GUY!" the Selkath angrily shouted he then whipped out a large, curved sword "how can he lift that?" Chio thought

to herself "something tells me you stinking Jedi are after, even though I committed no crime?!" the Selkath asked growling a little "you poisoned an entire

military base" Yamanaka said with a glare "that was last week I meant recently" the Selkath snapped "ok how about, according to your criminal record, the

time you blew up a ship?" asked Yamanaka still glaring "which one?" asked the Selkath "the one full of Rodians" Yamanaka answered "oh, right well I had a

good reason for doing that!" the Selkath shouted "uh-huh and what was that?" Asked Yamanaka growling a little for she had a good friend on that ship

when it blew "it was fun" the Selkath answered smiling "how about you lower your weapon and we can take you to jail quickly?" Yamanaka said trying to

hold back her anger, but as she was saying that the Selkath attacked Yamanaka barely dodged the attack, as the Selkath went for the second swing Osaka

sliced off one of his arms with her lightsaber "ARRRGHHH you little…..fine I will go quietly" the Selkath growled "I thought you would see it our way" Osaka

said "good work Osaka that should keep him down" Yamanaka politely said after getting the Selkath into Republic custody master Yamanaka gave Osaka

and Chio assignments to work on together without the aid of a Jedi master "don't worry these will be easy" Yamanaka said giving the two young Jedi

apprentices confidence "thanks…..HEY, isn't this the same assignment that Dawn got killed doing?" asked Chio "blue hair, blue eyes, and wore what looked

like a pink mini skirt whenever she did a solo assignment, that Dawn?" asked Yamanaka "yep" Chio answered "how did that assignment get in there?"

Yamanaka asked herself, she then took it away and took it upon herself to complete it. "What was that assignment about Chio?" asked Osaka "well…let's

just say it involves a Sarlaac pit, a Hutt that likes eating people, and a rogue assassin droid…." Chio answered "oh so what killed Dawn?" Osaka asked

"from what I heard none of the above supposedly her death was much worse than all three of those combined." Chio answered shivering a little "scary…."

Osaka said

Meanwhile in the imperial fleet, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE JUST LOST FIVE PLANETS TO THE REPUBLIC?!" Darth Malacard roared "I mean sir that the

republic managed to beat us on five planets" said the terrified soldier "tell me right now who was were the commanding officers on each of those

planets?!" Malacard growled "well they were admiral Taylor, admiral Valix, and and that's it" the soldier answered still very scared, Malacard in

a fit of rage threw the soldier out an airlock, then proceeded to hunt the commanding officers and tortured them to death. Kaizer and Shadius had the

misfortune of watching one of the commanding officers getting tortured needless to say it wasn't a pretty image "uh Malacard got any assignments for us?"

Kaizer asked "NO NOW GET OUT OF HERE I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF DISIPLINING AN IDIOT!" Malacard roared Kaizer and Shadius rushed out of the room

"ok that was enjoyable" Shadius said with sarcasm. "While we wait for him to calm down, want to go do something?" Kaizer asked "sure" Shadius replied

without hesitation the two Sith knew it was going to take Malacard hours to get over his anger so they got on their ship and headed for Nar Shadaa and

played a card game called pazaak in a random cantina, well Kaizer did anyway Shadius just flirted with every male in the cantina and tortured a random

idiot named Hercule.

Back over to Osaka and Chio, the first assignment was a trip to Hoth the mission took a while to complete do to Osaka and Chio playing in the snow, as it

turned out all they had to do was bring some ammunition to the soldiers on the planet and they were all too busy to pay attention to the two young Jedi

"ah I see I am not the only Jedi here" said a Jedi master with crazy looking hair "oh hello master….."Chio and Osaka said at the same time though they

paused cause even though they had seen his face before they didn't know his name "I am master Goku" the Jedi master answered "oh I have heard of you"

Osaka said "yeah they say you love planets with extremes" Chio said full of youthful energy "well that's true I won't deny that" Goku said with a smile "so

what brings you here?" asked Chio "oh I am just helping out the soldiers here with a nasty Wampa problem, what about you two" Goku responded "well we

were delivering weapon ammunition but the soldiers were too distracted to except them" Osaka answered "then we were going to be off doing other

assignments for master Yamanaka" Chio added on from were Osaka left off "ah I see well if you two aren't too busy later on maybe you can help me I am

looking for a fallen Jedi" Goku said "sure who is this fallen Jedi" Chio and Osaka asked in unison again "ok we need to stop doing that it's kind of weird"

Osaka said "a little yes" Chio said agreeingly, Goku chuckled then revealed the name of the fallen Jedi "her name is Kagami a Sith tortured her until she

snapped, made worse by the fact she was still recovering from her sister's death at the hands of Darth Malacard and the death of a good friend of hers also

at the hands of Darth Malacard two years prior." Goku said with a bit of a sad tone in his voice "sounds like you know her pain" Chio said "I do my friend

Krillan was killed by Malacard and another friend named Chiaotzu beforehand his master Tien is in terrible pain now, because Malacard forced him to watch

his death" Goku said "that's sad" Osaka said "yeah" Chio said "so master Goku can I ask you about master Vegeta?" Osaka asked trying to change the topic

before it got too painful "not at all what about him" asked Goku "well I heard he used to be a Sith lord" Osaka said "yep he was" Goku said "what was his

Sith name?" asked Osaka "well it was Darth Oozaru" Goku said chuckling a little bit "not very threatening sounding" Chio said "true but same thing can be

said about a lot of Sith names" Goku said "yeah I guess so…..WOW is it that late already?!" Chio said looking at the time "sorry master we have to go

now" the two padawans said "no problem" Goku said with a smile so Chio and Osaka quickly gave the ammunition to the troops and took off as fast as they

could to their next destination.

Meanwhile on Nar Shadaa, Kaizer and Shadius were talking to a dark Jedi careful not to mention they were Sith since they could see very clearly in her

eyes that she would probably attack if she were to find out they were Sith it didn't help that occasionally she would say death to Sith "so, uh, what's your

name" asked Shadius "I-I am Kagami" the dark Jedi answered stuttering her words she was very clearly disturbed " I see so do you have any friends?"

asked Kaizer "friends? I don't know Sith….kill…friends" Kagami responded with a tear rolling down her cheek "should we try to recruit her?" asked Shadius

while whispering "no, her mind is too ravaged from whatever happened to her" Kaizer responded while also whispering, Kagami left while they were

whispering to each other were she went neither of the two Sith knew nor did they care they didn't perceive her as a threat. "Well what do you want to do

now?" asked Shadius "lets head back to the fleet and see if Malacard has cooled down yet or not" Kaizer said "ok you're the boss" Shadius said when they

got back to the fleet it wasn't a pretty picture there were literally bodies floating around Malacard's flagship "oh this doesn't look good" Shadius said

"yeeeep" Kaizer said agreeing with her. Sure enough Malacard had cooled down but at the cost of most of his crew the few remaining survivors were

trembling with fear. "So uh Malacard any assignments?" asked Kaizer "no I am just relaxing" Malacard responded the way he said it though sent chills down

Kaizer's and Shadius's spines.

Osaka and Chio had reached their fifth and final destination, with the first three after Hoth ridiculously short, they were relieved because the trip to their

destination, which was Dantooinee, was long and dull mainly cause their ship broke down halfway there and they needed to wait for someone to save them

which took a couple of hours, unfortunately the person who took them the rest of the way to Dantooinee was Yukari so both Jedi saw their lives flash before

their eyes due to her terrifying piloting skills. "Well ok here we are on Dantooinee" Osaka said cheerfully glad to be away off the ship "yep" Chio said also

glad to be off the ship "master Yukari are you coming?" asked Chio "no I am going to Coruscant, don't worry Nyamo will be here to pick you two up a little

later" answered Yukari said taking off as fast as she could. "I wonder what she was in such a rush for?" asked Osaka "I don't know" answered Chio

unknown to them there was a new bar on Coruscant that Yukari wanted to check out. "Well let's get to work Osaka" Chio said "ok" Osaka said, the mission

was to once again clear out some kinraths and apparently deal with a mutant kath hound "so how come with have to deal with kinraths again?" asked

Osaka "I don't know, I think it has something to do with all the other Jedi being busy right now" answered Chio "makes you wonder what Kagura, Sakaki,

Yomi, and the others are doing right now, huh?" asked Osaka "yeah, actually I think they are all on Tatooinee something about dealing with an invasive

species" Chio responded "well let's hope it isn't too bad" said Osaka which Chio agreed to. As Chio and Osaka cleared a cave full of kinrath trying to get to

its queen in an attempt to clear them out for good, they came across a room full of crystals "hey Chio can you feel it?" Osaka asked "yeah the force is

strong in here" Chio answered with wide eyes "hey I have heard about this place supposedly some famous Jedi came through here long ago" Chio said

"really?" Osaka asked which Chio nodded to "the force is very strong in here" a quiet almost ghostly voice said "who said that?" asked Osaka as she and

Chio looked around in all directions, then a cloaked figure walked out of the shadows "who-who are you?" Chio asked nervously as she and Osaka readied

there lightsabers "who am I? A Jedi who has long since forgotten his name" the figure responded "a Jedi? Ok so why are you here?" asked Osaka "I am a

seer I came here to heighten my sight" the figure responded "when you say seer does that mean you can see the future?" asked Chio to which the figure

nodded to "I have foreseen many events in my life time such as the extinction of the rakghoul virus and the fall and rebirth of the Jedi order" the figure

said "huh?" Chio and Osaka asked not quite understanding what he was saying "fear not these events shall not happen for hundreds of years" the figure

said "ok, so do you know about the present?" asked Chio "yes the problems you and your friends are facing now will only get worse before they get better"

the figure answered "ok how about the kinrath queen?" asked Osaka with a little bit of fear in her voice "the queen is already dead, it died do to disease the

kinrath your fighting now shall soon die as well for without a queen they cannot survive" the figure answered, he then began to fade away into the shadows

"WAIT, can you tell us about Malacard and how to defeat him?" chio asked "no his future is unknown to me" the figure answered as he disappeared "that

was weird" Osaka said "yeah" Chio say agreeing with her they then saw the kinrath queen's corpse surprised to see he was telling the truth they left the

cave since there wasn't anything left for them to do there.

It took Chio and Osaka approximately five hours to reach their next destination on Dantooinee to deal with a mutant Kath hound and when they got to the

location where it was supposedly at they were surprised to see it wasn't there, at least not yet "no mutant Kath hound here" Osaka said "yeah I know" Chio

said she was expecting to see the Kath hound jump them. "Give it a couple of hours it will be back" said a voice from behind them "um who are you?"

asked Chio who got startled a little by the blue haired man who was standing behind them "the names Soujirou" he answered "So whatcha doing here"

asked Osaka "just enjoying the wildlife getting over the destruction done to my home planet" Soujiro answered "really what happened?" asked Chio "a man

named Darth Malacard happened, he attacked my home planet literally for no reason!" Soujirou growled his anger startled Osaka and Chio "forgive me he

has taken much from me" Soujirou said "something tells me you have a lot of experience with him" Chio said "I have I used to be a mercenary working for

him until he threatened to turn my daughter into a Sith just to make sure I would remain loyal to him." Soujirou said with a tear rolling down his cheek "I

barely managed smuggle my by daughter off my planet I then had her join the Jedi order to secure her future, that was a mistake" he continued "Why?"

asked Chio "because years later Malacard killed her" Soujirou answered tears in his eyes and anger in his voice " I am sorry" Chio and Osaka said one at

time sincerely "thanks but it isn't either of your faults" Soujirou said "so if you don't mind me asking what was your wife and daughter's names?" asked

Osaka politely but before he could answer the mutant Kath hound they were looking for attacked, but it turned out to be highly anticlimactic as Osaka was

able to kill it in one hit via impaling it the gut. "Now that that's settled to answer your question, her name was Konata" Soujirou answered "the name

sounds familiar" Osaka said "I would hope so, from what I have heard she was talked about a lot for her eccentric nature" Soujirou said with a small smile

he then began to leave but stopped himself to say "oh and if no one in Jedi order kills Malacard soon then I will!" with determination in his voice "you do

realize revenge won't bring your daughter back, right?" asked Chio "I know, but if you two knew just how much pain he has caused in the galaxy you would

know why I wish to kill him" Soujiro answered then he was gone.

Back on the imperial fleet Kaizer and Shadius were seeing what their hated master was doing "ever heard of the planet anime?" Malacard asked Kaizer and

Shadius when he sensed their presence "no" Kaizer was quick to answer "too bad it was a fun day when I had my fleet bombard it" Malacard say with great

pleasure "about 45% of the planets population perished that day" Malacard continued chuckling a little bit. "I have recently sent some spy probes to

observe a dark Jedi I am enjoying watching her madness" Malacard said in a very dark tone "um who is this Jedi my master?" asked Shadius "oh just a

random Jedi I had a Sith apprentice capture and torture just to see how much her mind could take, in fact she is on the screen right now!" Malacard

responded with glee, on the screen of his monitor it showed a Jedi that Kaizer and Shadius ran into not too long ago "Kagami, so he is the reason she went

crazy huh? Man do we know her pain…" Kaizer whispered to Shadius to which she nodded her head in sad agreement.

Traveling through space with Nyamo never felt better they made a request to her if they could assist master Goku with his mission to find Kagami which

she agreed to "hey master Nyamo" Osaka said "yes what is it Osaka?" Nyamo asked "what happened to master Yukari?" Osaka asked "oh, well…..she

passed out in the cantina she went to, no surprise really" Nyamo answered "why, is she ok?" asked Chio who was now concerned "oh she's fine….but now

she has a hangover…..again…" Nyamo answered "I take it happens a lot?" asked Osaka "yep, every time she finds out about a new cantina or a bar, or if

there is a sell on a beverage" Nyamo said with a big sigh. They met up with Goku on a dead world named Katarr "what happened here?" asked Chio "many

years ago, long before the masters you know about were born this planet was attacked by a Sith lord named Darth Nihilius he consumed this planet of all

life" Nyamo answered "wow is this Sith still around?" asked Osaka although she probably should have known the answer to that "no he died" Nyamo

answered, "hey guys whats up" master Goku said with a cheerful tone of voice "hey master Goku so have you found Kagami yet?" asked Nyamo, Goku had

a big smile on his face "indeed I have but I will need some assistance getting her she is in terrible pain, why she went to this planet is unknown to me but

we need to get her, she is in need of healing" Goku informed Nyamo "got it, did you hear that girls?" asked Nyamo "yep" Chio and Osaka said at the same

time. After several hours of walking around the planet looking at the ruins of many building, Osaka of all people found Kagami crying in a cave in a field

position "hi are you Kagami?" Osaka asked "yeah" Kagami cried "I am here with others to help you" Osaka said reassuringly "I know someone said you

would come" Kagami cried "really, who?" asked Osaka "Konata but I don't know if it is truly her or not or if it's just my mind" Kagami told Osaka "yes it

really is me I am trying to help I want you to know you're not alone and your friends and familiar shall always be with you even if they aren't alive

anymore" the force ghost of Konata said trying to help her old friend, Osaka couldn't see or hear her do to Konata preventing her from being seen for

reasons unknown, "no you'll just try to hurt me" Kagami said activating her lightsaber ready to attack "no we are here to help you" Nyamo said calmly in a

kind hearted tone of voice, Goku and Chio showed up shortly after and began talking to Kagami calmly trying to help her, "go ahead and listen to them

Kagami and trust me you will make some great friends, in fact the entire Jedi order is both your family and your friend, please do it for your friends and

familiar who are long gone let them help you. You are not alone, you will never be alone" Konata said to Kagami reassuringly. Kagami dropped her weapon

and burst into tears Nyamo walked up to her and put her arms over her "there, there, you will be safe and your pain shall heal" Nyamo said with a kindness

not found nearly enough. Konata's ghost smiled at Kagami and left for the afterlife but she made it a point to frequently to check up on Kagami so that she

could be sure she is doing fine. Malacard who was watching all this from a spy probe was not happy to see what just happened at all "I wanted some blood

shed" he growled "sir we are nearly ready" a random soldier told him, that perked up Malacard "perfect I guess there is some good news after all" Malacard

said with sadistic glee.

After all was said and done and everyone was back at the Jedi temple Chio quickly asked master Yamanaka how her mission went do to her curiosity "I was

successful but trust you do not want to know the details" Yamanaka told Chio, as for Chio and Osaka's friends there mission went by a smooth a silk,

except for Kaorin who entered a field position whenever someone mentioned it and whimpered "yeah she kind of got herself eaten alive by some random

creature, nobody knew what it was then barfed back out at least four times" Yomi said "ouch" Osaka said. As for Yukari no one saw for about week due to

the fact she had way too much fun at the bar on Coruscant.


	8. Chapter 8

**this chapter contains a not so subtle reference to another fanfic someone made(yes I got his permission to use it) see if you can spot it**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

On the planet, Tatooinee, Malacard was lurking, he traveled to a Hutt's palace and poured an elixir into the palace's water supply and then went to a zoo on

the planet of Onderan and poured the same elixir into the animal's water supply both times he did it under the cloak of night, so no one saw or heard him

"imagine the chaos this will cause" Malacard said to himself he then let out a monstrous evil laugh and headed back to his fleet. That morning at the Hutt's

palace the Hutt and everyone in the palace fell mysteriously ill the morning that followed everyone in the palace turned rabid and started to deform, the

same was happening on the Onderan zoo from beneath his mask Malacard smiled.

On Typhon, Satele Shan and Blasilver were having problems with the war as the Republic began begging the Jedi counsel to send more Jedi to help out on

several worlds; same worlds were all planets that Darth Malacard had previously attacked. "We do not have many Jedi to spare" Satele informed the senate

"they are all off on missions or helping out with the war on countless other planets" Blasilver added. After a long conversation Jedi masters Vegeta and

Goku showed up "we will take care of those problems" Goku offered with a determined smile, Vegeta just stood there with a look of indifference "are you

sure you two want to do this?" asked Satele with a concerned look she could clearly tell that these two Jedi masters were more than willing to do these

assignments themselves but wasn't sure if it was a good idea "positive, don't worry we can handle ourselves" Goku told Satele reassuringly. "Very well I

wish you two good luck" Satele said to them "thanks" Goku said with a smile "but before we go, Kakarot isn't there something you are forgetting?" asked

Vegeta, who called Goku by his birth name, for you see Goku when he was a baby was originally going to be trained by the Sith but the Jedi got to him

first, fortunately "oh yeah, listen there is some trouble on Onderan and Tatooinee" Goku informed Satele. "What kind of trouble?" Satele asked "Rakghoul

trouble I'm afraid" Goku told her, he quickly gave out all the known details on the situation however in his eyes you could tell he was concerned with how

this happened.

"I will send the only Jedi we have available to those locations" Satele said with her head hung low, she wanted to send some more experience Jedi to those

locations but none were available, as she was needed to keep the Jedi order in line and Blasilver was going to be leaving very soon to help defend the

Organa's. "May the force be with us" Blasilver said as he, Vegeta, and Goku left for their respective assignments, after they left Satele called in the only

Jedi she had available "glad you could master Yukari and Master Nyamo" Satele greeted "glad to be here by the way will you or Yukari ever call me by my

real name?" Nyamo politely asked "maybe but as you can tell you have been called by that nickname for so long it kind of stuck, Minamo" Satele said with

a little bit of a chuckle, it was definitely rare someone called Nyamo by her real name of Minamo, Satele quickly put on a serious face and informed the two

Jedi masters of what was going on "sounds like trouble" Yukari said "it is, which why I am separating you and Nyamo into teams for these missions" Satele

said with a professional tone, the situation was so severe that there was no way that Satele would have either of them do this alone, "ok so which teams

will we be assigned?" asked Yukari "something tells me will have to bring the padawans we have been working with since forever on these assignments"

Yukari continued "you are correct, we literally don't have anyone else available, which pains me, once they get here I will tell you you're teams" Satele said

"understood" the two masters said in unison which kind of creeped them out a bit, while they waited for the padawans to come Satele told Yukari not to get

distracted by any bars, cantinas, etc. this time around much to Yukari's dismay. "Well we are here" Yomi politely said a she and her friends walked into the

room "good for you to have come well here is what I need you to do….." Satele said she then informed them of what needs to be done "rakghouls?..."

Kagura said a little annoyed that she and her friends will have to face those kind of monsters "afraid so young one, I didn't want to put this kind of

assignment on you kids as it will be extremely dangerous, but there is no else available" Satele said sadly, "don't worry we can handle!" Kagura said with

enthusiasm not wanting the famed Jedi master to worry despite the fact she and her friends really didn't want to face rakghouls. Satele smiled at her

enthusiasm then gave them the teams they will be in "Nyamo, you, Kagura, Chihiro, Yomi, Osaka, and Chio will go to Onderan and deal with the problem

there" Satele said "man it must be serious there if your sending that many Jedi there!" Yukari exclaimed "you don't know the half of it" Satele said to

Yukari "ok Yukari, you, Kaorin, and Sakaki will go to Tatooinee and deal with the rakghoul problem there it's been mostly contained in a presumably dead

Hutt's palace so you will hopefully won't have too much trouble" Satele continued "will do" Yukari said with a determined, serious look on her face on the

inside Kaorin was fangirling over the chance to work with Sakaki, up until it dawned on her that Yukari will be flying the ship to Tatooinee "I am so dead"

Kaorin thought to herself especially after she saw the ship that she was going to be flying in "um master Yukari" Kaorin said "yeah what?" Yukari said with

a smile "why does that ship have dents all over it?" Kaorin asked "no reason, besides don't worry about it you can't live a full life if all you do is worry"

Yukari said to her with a smile "ok" Kaorin said nervously "well good luck to all of you" Satele said as she saw them off "hey master Satele, don't you think

you could have sent a few more Jedi with us?" Kaorin asked "no like I said you were the only ones available, besides Kaorin your flying with Yukari, the way

I see it, the fewer fatalities the better right?" Satele said to Kaorin ending it with a rhetorical question "yes….." Kaorin said about ready to wet herself. As

the two Jedi teams took off to their destinations, with Yukari's ship taking off into hyperspace before leaving the docking bay, Satele went to check up on

the currently healing Jedi padawan Kagami to see how she was doing.

In the imperial fleet Darth Malacard was watching as the chaos unfolded on Onderan and Tatooinee as the rakghoul virus caused fear and panic acrossed

the planets, with great amusement "ah what a beautiful sight" he said to himself, he then sensed the two Jedi teams heading towards the planets so he

called upon his apprentice and as he put it servant, Darth Shadius and Darth Kaizer, "what is it my lord" Kaizer said bowing before the dark lord, "I want

you to head to Tatooinee and deal with the Jedi party that has landed there" Malacard commanded "it will be done" Kaizer said "and as for you my young

apprentice I want you to deal with the Jedi party that landed on Onderan" Malacard commanded her "yes my master" Shadius said while also like Kaizer

bowing. The two Sith headed for their respective ships "shouldn't be too much of a problem, we have faced Jedi before" Shadius said full of confidence

"true but haven't killed any, we merely beat them" Kaizer said "well that's true" Shadius smirked the two Sith then rocketed off to their respective

destinations. When Kaizer landed on Tatooinee he was greeted with an annoying sight, Jawas that were trying to take his ship apart for literally no reason,

they didn't last long Kaizer then walked off to the Hutt's palace to deal with the Jedi there. As for the Jedi, Yukari was trying to talk one of guards blocking

the door to let them in so they can kill the rakghouls "no one deserves a death that brutal mam" the guard said "don't we are Jedi we can handle ourselves"

Yukari said trying to reinsure the guard but he still wouldn't let them pass after about an hour of arguing Yukari used the Jedi mind trick on him to get him

to let them pass and then had him go to a cantina so he wouldn't be so scared, and annoying "easy as pie" Yukari said confidently "yeah, but why didn't

you do that sooner?" asked Kaorin, but Yuakri didn't answer and they just walked into the building killing a few rakghouls that might have been

Gammoreans at one point but none of them were sure as they got inside.

As for Nyamo's team, after they landed they were greeted by a rakghoul disease infected Acklay, it went down quickly however thanks to the fact that it

was out numbered "well thanks goodness that was quick, ok let's get going" Nyamo said as she and padawans headed for the zoo. It didn't take long for

them to be greeted by a member of the Onderon military "master Jedi glad you came" the soldier said "what's the situation?" asked Nyamo "well I got good

news and bad news, the good news is we have been able to contain the problem at its source location, the bad news is we won't be able to do it much

longer." The soldier answered. Meanwhile not too far away, but still well hidden, Darth Shadius's ship landed she quickly ran towards the location the Jedi

were at the while staying in the shadows so she wouldn't be spotted, she whipped out a pair of high-tech binoculars and surveyed what was going on "oh

it's those Jedi again" she said to herself. "All right let's move out" Nyamo said as she and her grouped headed towards the zoo "by the way we ran into a

rakghoul infected acklay not too long how did it escaped?" Nyamo asked the soldier "I honestly do not know master Jedi" the soldier answered, Shadius

followed them from the shadows, the group came across "hey I heard about you but I thought you weren't a medical doctor" Yomi said to

she recognized him from Yukari's description of him "I am not I am just observing the rakghouls, hey ladies if you get a chance can you bring me

a corpse or a live specimen so that I can study?" asked everyone just stared at him "no promises" said Nyamo, she and her group quickly

entered the zoo to take care of the rakghoul problem before it got too out of hand, shortly after they entered one of the soldiers asked "hey, I

heard you were on Taris, why did you leave?", "OH, well people kept dying in my care" answered clearly embarrassed "but I thought you said

you weren't a medical doctor?" The soldier asked "I'm not….." answered with his head hung low. "This will be easy" Shadius thought to herself

but as she followed the Jedi she got side tracked by a rakghoul infected Nexu pack "oh…this is going to suck" she thought to herself.

Back on Tatooinee, Kaizer was having no trouble sneaking through the Hutt's palace "best part about this the rakghouls here are so stupid I can sneak up

to them and use the force to kill them" Kaizer thought to himself as he stalked Yukari's team waiting for an opening to strike, "well things have been going

by smoothly I do not sense many rakghouls left in here" Yukari said cheerfully completely unaware of Darth Kaizer's presence "wow none of them have

sensed I am doing better than I thought" Kaizer thought to himself "Sakaki can I get you to check the room to your left, Kaorin and I will check the throne

room" Yukari said "sure, will do" Sakaki calmly replied, Kaorin was bummed she couldn't go with her idol but wasn't about to complain either even though

she really wanted to. "Alright I will take her out first" Kaizer said in his head after Yukari and Kaorin left to head to the throne, which wasn't that far away,

Sakaki walked down the hall to the room Yukari wanted her to explore with Kaizer following her. It didn't take long for Sakaki to encounter a rakghoul it

was the only one there, just standing around in the room, it then spotterd her and let out a horrid screech Sakaki readied herself but before she could do

anything the rakghoul began choking "what the?!" Sakaki asked herself in her head the rakghoul floated up in the air followed by a sick popping noise

after that happened it fell back on the floor, dead. "Amazing thing the force, huh?" Kaizer asked Sakaki from behind her, Sakaki turned around slowly but

calmly "what brings you here?" Sakaki asked him "my "master" ordered me to take you and your two friends in the throne room out" Kaizer answered

slowly and clearly, he actually had no interest in killing Sakaki or her friends since he didn't want to lose such worthy opponents, but he had his orders

though he was by no means happy about it. Sakaki activated her lightsaber ready for battle "well if you're going to take me out I suggest you do it now"

she said sternly "so be it" Kaizer replied activating his own lightsaber, Kaizer and Sakaki charge at each other from opposite sides of the hall and when

there blades collided you could see the heat in their eyes, Kaizer began pushing Sakaki back into the room the rakghoul was in during their clash another

rakghoul tried to ambush them but Kaizer merely snapped its neck with the force as well "I am surprised you don't use that against me" said Sakaki "I only

use that tactic against animals and monsters, I will not use it against sentient beings" Kaizer told her "I see you do have some honor" Sakaki replied they

then went right back to their fight after a long fight Kaizer unleashed a force push so powerful it knocked Sakaki right through a wall and into the throne

room, which was littered with rakghoul corpses thanks to Yukari and Kaorin, Sakaki got right back up she did get the wind knocked out of her though "man

you are tough, it truly is a shame I will have to end this" Kaizer said with a subtle ting of sadness in his voice "HERE I COME SAKAKI!" shouted Kaorin

with her lightsaber activated charging at Kaizer, big mistake, Kaizer simply choked her with the force then through her against a wall then proceeded to

knock her out with force lightning "no offense but your isn't too terribly bright" Kaizer said with a bit of snark in his voice "yeah well neither are you Todd"

Yukari said to him as she walked into the room with her lightsaber activated Kaizer just ignored her and activated a second lightsaber, he then proceeded

to fight Yukari quite aggressively, Sakaki after catching her breath joined in on the fight, Kaizer despite being out numbered held his own quite nicely, it

was only when Kaorin regained consciousness and joined in on the fight did he began having trouble. "Three against one, now where is the honor in that?"

Kaizer asked though he didn't mean it "you Sith don't know honor!" Kaorin yelled at him, Kiazer just ignored her even though he agreed with her

completely, after a long and grueling fight Kaizer acknowledging he was beaten threw a smoke bomb and retreated. "Hate to be a coward, but I know when

I am beaten" he said as he left, Yukari, Kaorin, and Sakaki were exhausted "well I guess there is nothing left to do but to head back to Typhon" Yukari said

they then left the palace although Kaorin and Sakaki were not at all happy to have her flying the ship again.

Meanwhile on Onderan Nyamo and the rest were having a horrible time with the countless rakghouls; sure they were slowly winning but the sheer number

of them made life hard on them. As for Shadius she barely managed to escape the rakghoul infected nexu pack "sure I killed a few of them but there was

no way I was going to win" she said to herself in her head, it didn't take long for her to find the Jedi team and when she did she waited for a moment to

strike, "hey I am going to check out the area over there" said Yomi pointing at a nearby hill "ok be careful" Nyamo said as Yomi left, Shadius followed her

when Yomi got a good distance away from the group, Shadius attacked, but she failed to hide her presence so Yomi managed to dodge her attack with ease

"yeah, my bad I was going to ambush you but oh well, a fair fight is better anyway" Shadius said "Darth Shadius, huh? Well prepare to defend yourself if

you're going to challenge me!" Yomi yelled at her, Shadius just chuckled "with your weight gain I shouldn't have too much trouble" Shadius said with a

psychotic smile "first off that made no sense, second HOW DARE YOU MENTON MY WEIGHT!" Yomi snarled a fight then broke out between the two, during

their clash Yomi got a good look into Shadius's eyes without even meaning to, "have we met?" asked Yomi "no you idiot of course we haven't!" Shadius

answered quickly, the way she said it though made it clear she was hiding something. Nyamo was looking around "what is it master Nyamo?" asked Chio "I

sense a presence, a presense I haven't felt since…." Nyamo answered slowly, quietly and calmly all at once she then stood up and turned in the direction

Shadius and Yomi were fighting, Nyamo quickly headed off in that direction walking with the others following her when they spotted Yomi and Shadius

fighting Nyamo just stood there and walked slowly over to Shadius without even grabbing her lightsaber. "Could it be?" Nyamo asked herself in her head,

Shadius shot lightning at Nyamo which was quickly deflected by her; Shadius managed to get a good look in Nyamo's eyes and realized what she was

thinking Shadius's reaction was to panic and attack her "she knows who I am I can't have that happen" Shadius thought to herself Nyamo activated her

lightsaber "don't worry I can take her" Nyamo said "are you sure?" asked Osaka to which Nyamo nodded to "you may find yourself regretting that choice"

Shadius said confidently almost slipping out of her fake voice "hey her voice is fake" Osaka pointed out "yeah we all knew that Osaka" Chihiro told her

raising an eyebrow at her cluelessness. After a brief duel Shadius retreated "yeah I am not staying around for this" she said as she took off like a rocket

"wait come back we can help you" Nyamo said raising a hand at her "I am sorry but it is too late for me" Shadius told her with a lot of sadness in her voice,

she then threw a smoke bomb in their direction and left. After the smoke cleared Nyamo was just standing around with a look of horror in her face "uh

master Nyamo are you ok?" asked Chio after a brief moment of silence Osaka repeated Chio's question "lets head back to Typhon now" Nyamo said without

looking at anyone "ye-yes master" Chio said

After everyone had got back to Typhon, Yukari greeted everyone with a triumphant smile, well at least until she saw Nyamo's frozen face "he y what

happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost" Nyamo asked her old friend "I need to talk to you and the counsel in private" Nyamo said without

even looking at Yukari "wow this must be serious" Yukari said as the two masters entered the council chambers everyone else just talked to one another

about what was going on.

Back in the imperial fleet, "what makes you think I would except a Eddorian for an apprentice?" he asked a bizarre floating creature "well according to a

Sith inquisitor it's because my descendant will bring terror to the galaxy, so if my descendant could, why not I?" the Eddorian said "yes I have heard about

this Eddorian Sith his name is Darth Nochichi but the inquisitor also said he wasn't sure if it was a future or just an alternate reality!" Malacard growled

"well maybe but can you afford to take any chances?" the Eddorian asked "yes I can" Malacard said as he threw the bizarre alien out an air lock and then

watch him explode. "So what was that about?" asked Kaizer as he entered the room "oh just some alien wanting to become my apprentice, all because an

inquisitor said there would be a member of his species who would become an effective Sith, I don't believe and the way he described him he compared him

to me! How did he figure that, the Sith in question was too hammy and too loyal to his empress to be anything like me!" Malacard roared "well he is not

wrong about the loyal part" Kaizer thought to himself, after listening to Malacard's ego for about an hour he was saved by the stupidity of a random soldier

"Malalcard we just lost blew a hole in our own flee-"the soldier got killed midsentence, shortly afterwards Shadius showed up "Malacard I fought the Jedi

on Onderan like you wanted but I think one of them knew who I was" she informed him "what?" Malacard asked with an unpleasant tone of voice "I

said….." Shadius began to answer him but found herself the victim of a force choke "shame really I was really hoping to keep your identity a secret for a

little bit longer but oh well" Malacard said with a creepy sounding tone he then released her from his grip "tell me did either of you kill any Jedi on your

assignments?" He then asked both Kaizer and Shadius said no, then got hit hard by a flurry of force lightning "WHEN I WANT SOMEONE DEAD **_YOU_**** DO **

**IT**!" Malacard yelled very much ticked off, "yes master" the two Sith said one at a time as they got back up "you know it is truly a shame you didn't

except that Eddorian for an apprentice" an man said as he walked into the room, the man was the Sith inquisitor who told Malacard about the Eddorian Sith

"Darth Tren what are you doing here?" Malacard growled "to inform you more about the vision I saw of Darth Nochichi" Tren said "tell it to these two I don't

care" Malcard said with anger in his voice, Darth Tren then decided to do just that knowing how it's impossible to get Malacard to listen, after listening to

the tale of the Eddorian Sith, Darth Nochichi, Kaizer said "this Nochichi may be a monster but he sounds like something from a good story", "somehow I am

not surprised you said that" Tren said sighing slightly "and quite honestly he sounds more like an alternate universe thing" Kaizer said "why is that?" Tren

asked "because the way you described his empress, she sounds a lot like someone who exist right now, only she isn't evil and she can use the force" Kaizer

pointed out which not even Tren could deny "so yeah unless she got a non-force sensitive descendant who looked, and maybe acted, just like I find it

highly unlikely this is a future thing" Kaizer continued "true, now if only Malacard was as leveled headed as you then maybe this empire would be an easier

place to live in" Tren said with a smile, but it was a mistake to say that in Malacard's presence as the dreaded Sith lord grabbed Tren by the neck and threw

him out the air lock "how dare he compare me to such a weak fool" Malacard thought to himself the only reason he didn't say it out loud was because he

wanted to use Kaizer as a slave for a little bit longer, he already knew the real reasons the dark council put Kaizer here with him too keep himself on leash

"it will never work they know I can't be controlled" he said to himself in his head. Kaizer and Shadius were soon dismissed on to their next assignment.

"So no one has any idea as to what's going on huh?" asked Kagura "not really" Kaorin said "great so now what?" asked Chihiro "we just have to wait for

Yukari and Nyamo to inform us of what is going on" Yomi said her mind however was on something else "Shadius, who are you? Are you….." Yomi kept

asking the question in her head over and over. Master Yukari and Nyamo walked out of the council chambers both with the same look now "so how did it

go?" asked Kagura "fine, but we need to think for a little bit" Nyamo informed her "oh, ok" Kagura said she had never seen Nyamo like this before. The

two Jedi masters left with the group of Jedi padawans just standing around wandering of what just happened, they couldn't ask the council on account for

the fact that there was a meeting still going on. "Hey Yomi, you seem very quiet, what's wrong?" asked Chio "oh nothing, Chio I was just thinking about

that Shadius girl" Yomi answered "yeah I know every time I see her I can't help but feel I had met her somewhere before" Kagura said "I know and she is

wearing a mask with a hood over it, but she has an aura about her one that feels so familiar." Yomi said all of her friends couldn't help but agree with her

Shadius did seem awfully familiar but no one could place their fingers on it.

* * *

**what could Darth Shadius's true identity be? oh who am I kidding you more than likely already know. special thanks to x to zoltron for letting me reference his work**


	9. Chapter 9

**the plot continues**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Darth Malacard loomed on his flagship waiting for someone he hadn't seen in about seven years "Malacard who is it you are waiting for, and why are we

here?" asked Kaizer, Malacard just stood there for a couple of minutes then when the docking announced a ship landed he finally turned around and said

"one of the empire's finest has come", "and who is that, my master?" Shadius asked but Malacard said nothing, at least until the doors to the bridge flung

open and in came a man standing at least six foot eight, he was slim and dressed in a black long-coat and wore a black western style hat, at first Kaizer

thought Malacard brought in a smuggler….that is until he saw his lightsaber followed by a good look at his face which possessed a goatee plus yellow

(formerly grey) eyes, his hair was long, dark and wild, and when he saw the man's face did Kaizer realize who this was "Darth Tyrannous" Kaizer said with

a whisper "who?" Shadius asked Kaizer while whispering "a Sith lord with an unusual reputation of letting his opponents live, I heard about him and seen

his face on holograms but I never thought I would meet him in person" Kaizer informed Shadius with wide eyes that screamed he was surprised at this

Sith's presence. "Why would he come here?" Shadius asked Kaizer, Tyrannose heard what Shadius asked Kaizer and turned to face her "I am here to

perform a task for Malacard" Tyrannous said but he didn't say it in an intimidating fashion, it was however it was still stern, the Sith lord then turned his

attention to Malacard an unenthusiastically asked "what do want Malacard?", that surprised everyone, except Malacard who just chuckled at his bravery, no

one has the guts to say something like that to him they all just treat Malacard with fear and "respect" but mostly fear "you know Tyrannous you really

should respect me more" Malacard said with malice in his voice he then shot lightning at Tyrannous who just blocked the attack with his lightsaber and

with no effort whatsoever "di-did you just see that?!" Shadius asked Kaizer "yes, did you even see him grab his lightsaber?" Kaizer asked back "no"

Shadius answered, Malacard just laughed at Tyrannous's skill "still as impressive as before, and to think you are still only my second in sword fighting"

Malacard said to Tyrannous "did he just say what I think he just said?" asked Shadius who was completely dumbfounded at what she had just heard, Kaizer

on the other hand didn't answer her as he too was completely stunned at what Malacard just said, "so what's the Job?" Tyrannous asked.

Back on Typhon everyone were training their lightsaber skills and force techniques whilst Yukari and Yomi were just talking to each other no one knew what

they were saying but judging by their expressions it was safe to say it was important. "How are we supposed to tell them?" asked Yukari her head hung low

she and Nyamo had a theory as to who Darth Shadius was but couldn't bring themselves to tell the padawans "I do not know but they will find out sooner

or later" Nyamo told her friend but in a very depressing tone, during their conversation master Satele came out with good news…..and bad news "greetings

my fellow masters" Satele said trying to soften the blow when it came time to say the bad news "hello master Satele, what's up?" Yukari greeted her with a

surprising amount of respect, normally she was more rebellious than this, "well I got some good news, Vegeta and Goku have saved several planets

already from the empire and master Blasilver is heading back from a successful mission." Satele informed them with a smile "that's great! Anything else"

asked Nyamo "well Kagami is recovering from her physical and mental injuries quite nicely" Satele answered still smiling, but Yukari saw something in her

eyes "ok so what's the bad news?" she asked catching on to the fact that Satele was hiding something, again just by looking in her eyes, "well…..a Sith lord

I haven't heard about in a long time has returned and is slowly trying to cripple the Republic by destroying arms factories, and several ships while they are

still in the dry docks getting repairs" Satele informed them quite bluntly, Yukari and Nyamo just stood there unable to speak do to shock at what they just

heard "uh are you two still alive?" Satele asked with an awkward smile, five minutes later they asked "who is this Sith lord?", "well his name is Darth

Tyrannous"" Satele answered, which again caused Yukari and Nyamo to freeze in place for another five minutes "Tyrannous?! Isn't he supposed to be

dead or something?" asked Yukari who was completely surprised "just because he hasn't reappeared in a long time doesn't necessarily mean he's dead"

Satele said to her "besides from what I've heard he tends to spare his opponents so you shouldn't be so worried" Nyamo told Yukari "oh I am not worried

about him killing me, I am more worried about getting my butt kicked before I make a move, seriously I would be lucky if I had my limbs still attached"

Yukari said freaking out at this point, she never even met the guy and yet she knew about him all too well from rumors, hard facts, etc. "Don't worry I will

be sure to send a few Jedi with you" Satele told Yukari reassuringly "but….we don't have that many to spare….." Nyamo reminded Satele in a concerned

voice; Satele just looked down in disappointment and said "I know….", "oh….well where do we have to go?" asked Nyamo "to Coruscant" Satele informed

her "he….managed to sneak onto Coruscant, the capital world of the Republic?" Yukari said completely dumbfounded "yep, kind of scary, especially since he

did it without anyone knowing about until it was too late" Satele said "ok then so whose coming with us?" asked Nyamo

Meanwhile in the Imperial fleet, Malacard had nothing that needed to be done…..and that was problem, Kaizer and Shadius were both lucky and smart

enough to get off the ship when they found out but the crew was not so lucky, five hours later when Kaizer and Shadius returned there were bodies all over

place, most of which were missing their heads. "So glad we left when we did" Shadius said sounding terrified, and who can blame her, "yep but on the plus

side it looks like he was good mood" Kaizer said sounding unsurprised "…this was him in a good mood?" Shadius asked with scared eyes "afraid so my

friend" Kaizer told her, that made her turn pale, not that Kaizer blamed her for turning pale.

Back with Yukari and Nyamo, who were on their way to Coruscant, Yukari was dreading the idea of facing Darth Tyrannous not as much as she dreaded the

idea of facing Darth Malacard but it was a close second. "I heard Darth Tyrannous was behind twenty different Imperial victories" Yukari said freaking out,

Nyamo whose was getting pretty annoyed at her friend's panic attack decided to say something reassuring "don't worry it wasn't twenty victories in fact his

exploits are exaggerated" Nyamo told Yukari, even if it was a blatant lie, "re-really?" asked Yukari, to which Nyamo nodded yes to, in truth Tyrannous was

behind thirty Imperial victories, eight assassinations (most of which were against corrupt politicians, but still), three Jedi temple explosions, and the

shutdown of a nice hotel. Well Yukari managed to stay calm until they landed on Coruscant and an overly helpful security guard informed them of

Tyrannous's crimes in addition to several others such as the loss of fifty Republic bases, and jaywalking. "You said his crimes were less serious than that!"

Yukari scolded her friend "I was trying to calm you down, it worked didn't it?" Nyamo said remaining mostly calm with a hint of irritation "…..well that's

true" Yukari said instantly calming down…for all of twenty-five minutes, because once they reached their destination Yukari's jaw dropped when she saw

all the destruction "how did he?!" Yukari asked stuttering like crazy "he was very good, that's all I can say" a soldier answered "did you even try defending

this joint?!" asked the equally as stunned Nyamo "yes, but by the time we got a chance to do so, well the place looked, liked this" another soldier told her

"that's because…" a third soldier said glaring at the second soldier who spoke "Eric here was asleep, **WHEN HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE WATCHING **

**SECURITY**!" the soldier said very angrily. "Well we are going need a plan of attack to catch Tyrannous" Nyamo said trying to keep a cool head, luckily

Satele had sent Kagura and Yomi to assist them and Blasilver said he would be there as soon as possible. Meanwhile Tyrannous was listening in on the

whole thing the first that caught his ear however was his criminal record "ok first off how did jaywalking get there? I was never on a planet that still had

roads and old fashioned cars if they even still exist that is, second where in space did they get the number fifty from? I only destroyed one Republic base!

Third I was not responsible for the hotel's shutdown and fourth I never assassinated anyone in my life! How did that get there?" he said all this in his

head "oh well maybe I should see what these ladies have got, I have been craving a challenge for quite some time, which brings about an interesting

question now I think of it why was security so bad here?" he asked himself as he followed the Jedi from the shadows.

On the moon of Dxun, Osaka, Chiyo and Sakaki were given the task to explore rumors of an Imperial weapons depot hidden on the planet, they were

previously assigned to the planet Quesh but left it as soon they were able and agreed never to speak of it again, Shadius herself was on the moon, she was

tasked with guarding the weapons depot "but why am I the only living thing here?" Shadius asked her master angrily "because I want to see if you

survive….dealing with the incompetent droids" Malacard informed her, "but they attacked me when I got here and I managed to defeat half of them

before they realized who I was!" Shadius growled "seriously even I am not that stupid.", "really because you sure fooled me" Malacard said as he force

choked her "now be a good girl and defend that depot until I can send a military party to collect those weapons" he then released her from his grip "yes…

my master…." Shadius said catching her breath. She wished she call upon Kaizer to assist her but he told to go train on the planet Dagobah, last Shadius

heard from he was ticked off because his training was going nowhere it didn't help Malacard sent an assassin droid to "help" him train luckily the machine

went down easily.

Back on Coruscant, Blasilver had just landed and was making his way to the arms factory, whereas Yukari, Nyamo, and Yomi where wandering the factory

Kagura was told to check out the security footage to see if anything in it would help, unfortunately for her she had to straight to the security room to get it

because security got scared and forgot to retrieve, as she was searching the files a voice came from behind "howdy mam" the voice said with a surprising

amount of politeness, nonetheless, Kagura spun around and activated her lightsaber and saw a man just standing there "jumpy much?" the man asked "a

little I was somehow expecting to see a Sith lord here not a member of security" Kagura chuckled until she realized the man wasn't dressed as a security

officer and had a lightsaber on his belt "um who are you?" Kagura asked, the man realized she knew he wasn't security and decided to reveal himself

"Darth Tyrannous at your service" Tyrannous said politely introducing himself "wait-your Darth Tyrannous?" Kagura asked he looked nothing like she was

expecting "not all Sith were robes you know, I like to wear something more casual, as an example" Tyrannous answered, his politeness caught Kagura off

guard "are you sure you're a Sith?" she asked "sure am mam, sorry for this but I must defeat now" he answered her while activating his lightsaber, Kagura

felt all to confident and made the first move….which was effortlessly blocked by Tyrannous, Kagura then unleashed an angry flurry of attacks each one

Tyrannous blocked, he didn't even wield his lightsaber with both hands like he just did it with one hand "you have much to learn" Tyrannous told her, he

then threw her a crossed the room with the force and left the room, but Kagura got right back up and chased him. Meanwhile Blasilver had just arrived on

location and sensed the battle between Kagura and Tyrannous, Kagura caught up with Tyrannous, with a glare in her eyes "yeah no way I am letting you

escaped" she growled "round two then" Tyrannous said calmly, Kagura let out a battle cry and charged, but was swiftly defeated, "you have potential kid, I

will give you this you determination reminds me of someone I once knew long ago, but I advise working on your skills before challenging a Sith lord to

battle again" he told her sternly, Tyrannous then proceeded to leave when he heard a voice from behind "I haven't seen you in, what ten years?" the voice

said "well, well, well, the hero of Typhon has come" Tyrannous chuckled turning around "you are one of the few opponents I faced to give me an actual, not

to mention honorable, challenge" he continued, "indeed, huh? I see you defeated Kagura there" Blasilver said looking at Kagura who was barely awake her

injuries were not severe but she still took quite a beating. "hey master Blasilver" Kagura said weakly before passing out, "well now let us have an honorable

battle" Tyrannous said challenging Blasilver, their battle erupted and true to his words, Blasilver took on Tyrannous and was more than a match for him,

"HAHAHA! Ok either age has caught up with me or you have somehow managed to grow stronger! I do hope it is the latter though" Tyrannous said amazed

at the legendary Jedi master's skills. Yukari, Nyamo, and Yomi caught up just in time to see the display of skill these two had, they were completely

speechless, after a long fight Tyrannous deactivated his lightsaber "I know when I am beaten" he said with a smile "I can feel the good in you Satoshi, let

go join us" Blasilver said, trying to appeal to the good in Tyrannous, but Tyrannous just shook his head sadly, "sorry but it is too late for me" Tyrannous

said as he pushed a button on his coat sleeve which caused his ship to pop out of nowhere, he hopped on board and left. After picking up Kagura and

taking her to Yukari and Nyamo's ship, Yukari asked "you called him Satoshi, why?", "because that is his real name, he has only forgotten" Blasilver

answered "was he once a Jedi?" Nyamo asked "no, he was raised as a Sith and yet at the same time he was never truly one of them, I don't know how to

explain it" Blasilver answered he then left for his ship.

Back on Dxun, Chiyo was getting chased around by a Rancor "what in space is one these things doing here?!" she screamed as it grabbed her, fortunately

Sakaki managed to stab it in the eye with her lightsaber, it then fell screaming of a cliff, "thank you for saving me" Chiyo said sweetly while catching her

breath "its ok" said smiling, meanwhile Shadius was sleeping, since she had nothing better to do in her mind, she woke up when of the droids alerted her

off a security problem "it had better be real this time, the last eight times you alerted me it was for a Cannok corpse, the same Cannok corpse!" she

snarled "it is important, Jedi have breached our security and are on their way" the droid said "uh-huh then I will just sit here and wait for them to come"

Shadius said unenthused "roger, roger" the droid said as it went to the front door to defend the place. Ten minutes later the door to the room she was in

blew open, "oh my word, that droid was sincere!" Shadius exclaimed, she was ecstatic at the chance to fight something worthwhile, but when the problem

entered the room she was surprised by what she saw, "Sakaki, Chiyo, Osaka you guys are the intruders?" she asked "yes we are, and how do you know our

names?" Osaka asked "Malacard's spies told me" Shadius blatantly lied "and I think one of you guys asked that before", "maybe but hey it's not like we can

remember all meetings we had" Chiyo said "true, well I can't let you destroy this depot so I guess we will have to fight now" Shadius said sounding more

sinister with each word she spoke, unfortunately se didn't expect all three of them to gang up on her "three against one?! THAT'S JUST NOT FAIR!"

Shadius yelled almost slipping completely out of her disguise voice, which caused her opponents to stop upon hearing her voice "two things one I agree

three against one isn't fair but we don't want a Sith to escape, and two I know we met somewhere before now!" Sakaki said, granted she still couldn't quite

put her finger on it, unfortunately while she, Chiyo, and Osaka where all distracted with this puzzle Shadius escaped "she got away" Osaka said being the

first to notice, Chiyo and Sakaki slapped themselves in the face for letting her get away, but they quickly got their composure back and blew up the

weapons depot. Later when everyone was back on Typhon, "you have all done well, I got a few more assignments so you won't be back on Typhon for a

while" Satele informed them "no problem I am eager to get out on the field" Kagura said "Kagura I hope you learned a lesson from facing Tyrannous"

Blasilver said to her politely yet stern "sure have I will be more cautious from now on" she told him "wise" Blasilver "you are dismissed may the force be

with you all" Satele told them with a big smile. "Hey Yukari come here for a second" Nyamo called her friend "sure thing, what's up?" Yukari asked "I got

some footage I think you would like to see" she told her old friend.

Back on Dxun "oh Malacard is going to kill me" Shadius said after watching the weapons depot blow up "probably, but hopefully not" Kaizer said from

behind her "oh Kaizer what brings you here?" Shadius asked "oh I got sick of Dagobah and came here to see how you were doing" he answered,

unbeknownst to the two Sith a spy droid was nearby, Yukari and Nyamo had secretly sent it along with Chiyo, Osaka, and Sakaki to spy on the place should

they fail, they never expected it to spy on the pair of Sith they had to face so many times. "Wow didn't see this coming" Yukari said viewing the footage

from her ship, "is this live?" she then asked "yes but it is also being recorded" Nyamo told her they then went back to the footage. "I am going to take my

mask off now" Shadius said as she removed her hood revealing a hair style all too familiar to Yukari and Nyamo "ok, why?" asked Kaizer "because I am sick

of this mask the only other time I am allowed to remove it is in my quarters" Shadius replied, after she removed her mask she let out a sigh of relief then

dropped her fake voice all together "I knew it was you" Nyamo said with wide eyes, Yukari was equally surprised. They gave this information to the counsel

"this is troublesome, I had already sent the girls off, I am not too happy you sent a spy droid without our permission but we will let it slide, this is truly

troublesome" Satele said after viewing the footage "they won't like it when they find out who Shadius is" Yukari said "I know" Satele said.

Back on the Imperial fleet, "**it would seem you got careless, Shadius**!" Malacard scolded her he then hit her with force lightning "sorry my master"

Shadius said as she slowly and painfully got back "oh well it was only a matter of time anyway, at least we had them guessing for a while there" Malacard

said "what I thought you were mad at the weapons depot's destruction" Shadius said surprised at what she heard her master say "oh blindingly so, but I

still have use for you which is why you're not going to die" Malacard told her "Then what are you talking about?" Kaizer asked "let's just say the Jedi

surprise me, they sent a spy droid, and from hacking the Jedi's mainframe here is what we discovered it recorded" Malacard said smugly, Shadius just

stared at the footage wide-eyed "they spied on me" she said completely shocked at what they had done "we do believe not all Jedi know about this, but we

don't know for how long until they all know about this" a soldier informed them. "I don't care about that all I care about is my rakghoul bombs! Are we

ready to make more yet?!" Malacard angrily asked "almost we are 85% done" the soldier informed him "good, good; soon we shall be ready to spread

chaos!" Malacard said he then let out a horrible laugh that would haunt everyone on board the ship for weeks to come.

* * *

**who is Darth Tyrannous? what is Shadius's true identity(although at this point you more than likely already know) well tyrannous you'll have to wait but prepare for the grand unveiling of Shadius's true identity next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've been looking forward to this chapter**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"Sir, the rakghoul bombs are 90% complete" A soldier informed Malacard, Malacard said not a word he just stood there on the bridge of the ship observing

the galaxy with his arms crossed, "good" Malacard finally said but something in his gut told the soldier to leave immediately, which he listened to, Malacard

was angry but not at what you think he was looking for something but it evaded him at every turn, no one was sure what but they dared not questioned

him, "Any assignments my master?" Asked Shadius as she entered the bridged "not yet, I want you to wait here on the ship until I say otherwise" Malacard

answered his voice sent chills down Shadius's spine she knew he had something planned, what she didn't know was what. As for Kaizer, Malacard sent him

to fight in a battle on the planet Balmorra "huh I haven't been in a full on battle before, this should be interesting" Kaizer thought to himself as he entered

the planet's orbit, and following not too far behind him was Tyrannous, he wanted to see what skills Kaizer had "he reminds me of me when I was his age"

Tyrannous thought to himself if he wasn't such a stoic he would no boubt have a small smile on his face and since he heard from him that he keeps running

into the same group of Jedi over and over which peaked Tyrannous's interest he wanted to see what kind of skills they had, he had a high level appreciation

for those who are skilled.

Sakaki, Chiyo, Osaka, Yomi and their friends were on their way to Balmorra for an assignment given to them from the Jedi counsel themselves, it wasn't

the first mission given to them before leaving Typhon it was actually the fourth having successfully completed the first three they were all too eager to get

it done, however only a few of them openly admitted it "ALL RIGHT, time for some Jedi action!" Kagura shouted all too eager to put her skills to good use

"YEAH!" Osaka yelled though in her case it was more of, an example of follow the leader "will you two get a grip" Yomi said calmly face palming herself, a

shame Tomo wasn't among them anymore otherwise Yomi would have been screaming at the top of her lungs to get her to calm down, but don't get her

wrong she missed her old friend even if they did fight constantly. As they landed they were surprised at Balmorra's condition "this is actually nicer than I

have been expecting" Chihiro said wide eyed "yeah I was expecting more a more chaotic scenario" Kagura said agreeingly, "just wait master Jedi, you will

be seeing chaos shortly" seargent Reggie informed them having been sent in from Correlia to assist, it took everyone a couple of minutes to recognize him

though "hey didn't we see you on Correlia?" asked Kaorin scratching her head "yes, I am seargent Reggie, remember" Reggie asked a little embarrassed

they forgot him but not surprised either since they didn't interact much "Reggie?! Shoot! Reggie, that's right! So sorry" Chiyo said immediately

remembering him and rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment "its ok" Reggie smirked "so how's Maxine?" asked Yomi blushing a little out of shear

embarrassment for forgetting him "she's fine, not too happy with her new assignment, but fine" Reggie answered "really, what's she doing?" asked Kagura

"well, unfortunately, the Republic is need of some rare elements, and she is having to make a deal with a Hutt, who apparently keeps trying to get her in a

metal bikini" he answered sheepishly "ouch, I feel bad for her, especially since most Hutts are scum" Kagura said "no kidding, the only "good" Hutt I met

tried to protect a group of Evocii, a feline like race that was pushed off their home planet by the Hutts too many years ago, just so he can have cheap

gullible labor" Reggie said sounding quite irritated "that sucks" Kaorin said sounding understandably disgusted with the Hutt's treatment of other races, "no

respect whatsoever, at least I was able to get a good friend I had there, out that mess I was even able to get him a position in the Republic military"

Reggie said sounding proud, and not without reason his friend loved being in the military and became well respected among his fellow soldiers, "well that's

good" Chihiro said smiling a little to which Reggie nodded his head in agreement. When Kaizer landed on Balmorra he was greeted by a deranged Imperial

trooper "hello, me brave soldier me fight many battles" the trooper said standing all hunch Kaizer couldn't make out any facial expressions do to the

soldier's helmet "ok, hello, uh can you take me to the guy in charged?" Kaizer asked trying not to let the soldier's craziness get to him "me takes you my

master, yes to master now" the trooper answered, Kaizer said nothing and just followed the crazy soldier to the general "general Giggas I presume?" Kaizer

asked the hulking man that was standing in front of him calmly "yes I…..oh I see you have Igor with you" the general said staring at the deranged trooper

"so that's name" Kaizer said "yeah we are trying to get him some help and out of the military, I don't know how he is able to do anything now" Giggas said

sounding professional "me go now master" Igor said "yes, Igor you go now" Giggas responded shortly after Igor left Giggas turned his attention to Kaizer

and said "you know sad thing here is his name is really Kyle but the war taken its toll on his mind", "ouch, well I have been sent here to assist you on the

field of battle" Kaizer told the general "oh good, good we need all the help we can get especially after those Jedi landed…" Giggas informed Kaizer to which

Kaizer raised an eyebrow and asked "did you say Jedi?", "yeah why?" Giggas asked back "tell do you know what these Jedi look like?" Kaizer asked

sounding mildly annoyed "um according to reports one is short with red hair and pigtails, another is tall and stoic, another has brown hair and glasses….."

Giggas informed Kaizer but was interrupted by Kaizer "don't tell me another has short brown hair and a decent strong build, and at least to others are

comparatively petite with one having short brown hair big brown eyes and an obsession with the stoic one whereas the other has short dark hair big grey

eyes, oh and the last one looks like she is constantly in another world and maybe on drugs and has a southern accent too boot?" he asked rubbing his eyes

"uh yes how did…." The general began to ask but was once again cut off by Kaizer "and where they joined by two Jedi masters one with long brown hair

and is quite possibly bipolar, and the other has short blue hair and is mature and kind hearted?" he asked "uh no" Giggas responded with a surprised look

in his face "oh that's a surprise, still oh brother, why am I not surprised haven't I fought these guys enough already?" Kaizer ranted for a good hour and a

half before finally calming down "um are you done yet?" asked Giggas who was trying to be polite "ugh yes, yes I am done" Kaizer answered regaining his

composure

Back on the Imperial fleet Shadius was awoken from her nap by an unknown presence "ok whose there?" she asked sounding pretty ticked off "I know who

you are, let go of the dark side it leads to nothing but misery" the unknown entity said Shadius scratched her head "uh-huh and you are?" Shadius asked

the entity then showed himself, he was a slacked jaw old man who was glowing blue "I will ask again who are you are?" Shadius asked sounding quite

stern though on the inside she was a little scared for she had never encountered anything like him before "I am the force ghost of your friend's master

Darth Arumik" the entity answered "Arumik? Yes Kaizer mentioned you" Shadius responded looking surprised but before Arumik could say anything Shadius

then said "he also said you are a colossal pervet", "err anyway, Malacard cares nothing for you if you don't leave soon he will kill you slowly and painfully"

Arumik informed Shadius all the while trying to changed subject "I know that" Shadius said sounding sad "I have no doubt in my mind you regret what you

have become, if only I realized that sooner then, my wife and daughter might still be alive" Arumik said sounding like he was going to cry "what happened

to them?" Shadius asked "your master Darth Malacard happened he butchered them then fed them to his soldiers" Arumik answered with much pain in his

voice "h-he fed them to the soldiers?!" Shadius asked with disgust and horror in her face and tone of voice "they didn't know, that's why you must leave

there is no telling what he will do to you if you stay" Arumik informed her "it…is too late for me" Shadius told him with tears in her eyes, Arumik just

chuckled "you may believe that now but I promise you, you will be saved before it is too late" Arumik informed her, he then started to fade away "wait

where are you going?" Shadius asked "….Nowhere…" Arumik answered sounding incredibly insincere, in truth he was going to haunt Kaorin after he saw

her from one of Kaizer's and Shadius's adventures, yes he was haunting them for that long but forgot to tell them anything after seeing Kaorin just once.

Shadius thought about he said before going back to bed, though she didn't sleep peacefully that night.

Back on Balmorra, "something horrible just happened" Kaorin said looking around "really I didn't feel anything" Yomi said "I don't know how to explain it,

but I feel something bad just happened two seconds ago" Kaorin said to Yomi "don't worry I am sure it's nothing" Kagura told reassuringly, unaware that

Arumik's ghost was now haunting them, "yeah I guess you right" Kaorin said with a weak smile so the group walked off with seargent Reggie to the

location of the Republic general in charge of the military base here general Yamcha, who was once trained as Sith but left after he got sick of their cruelties,

it didn't help that his selfish slut of a girlfriend of his left him, he then joined the Jedi order for a while there but left after he decided he couldn't handle

their rule that "love is forbidden" rule it had he now serves the Republic military and is loving every minute of it "hello master Jedi's" he greeted the group

as they entered his base "greetings and technically we are just padawans" Yomi corrected him politely "oh my bad" Yamcha said sheepishly rubbing his

head "no problem" Chio said with a sweet smile "great, so anyway on to business, we need your help guarding this base until we can come up with plan to

chase off the Empire" Yamcha informed them "simple enough" Chihiro said confidently "just wait until you see what they have in stored" Yamcha said

"indeed prepared to be surprised" Tyrannous thought to himself as he observed the meeting from the shadows "I knew coming here was a good idea now

maybe I can see what these Jedi have got" he continued to himself, Tyrannous wasn't informing the Empire because he didn't feel like it and besides he

was more interested in seeing the skills of the padawans that Kaizer and Shadius were apparently having trouble with he couldn't get a good look at them

though do to where he was hiding but it just made it more interesting for him. As the padawans left the building he managed to get a good look at them

"hmmm, the short one doesn't look like much but I know for a fact that appearances can be deceiving." He thought as he saw Chiyo "hmmm there's that

Kagura girl again who I know is skilled but has much to learn, these two don't seem like much, and she just looks like she has her head in the clouds" he

thought to himself as he reviewed Kagura, Koarin, Chihiro, and Osaka respectively "she looks intelligent, but and looks like she has talent but probably

doesn't excel to super high heights" he thought to himself as he reviewed Yomi "she…looks eerily familiar, and she looks quite athletic" Tyrannous thought

to himself as he reviewed Sakaki who caught his eye the most out of all the girls "who is she and why does she look so familiar?" he asked himself, he

quickly collected himself and followed to watch them in action "All right is everyone ready" asked Kagura "YEAH!" everyone responded "great any last

words of encouragement before we fight?" Kagura then asked "**FIRST PLAAAAAACE!" **the ghost of Arumik shouted in the hammiest way possible,

"What the….who said that?" asked Yomi as everyone looked around…no answer "ok then, well shall we?" asked Yomi to which everyone nodded their

heads, their minds were still on who shouted "wow, even I don't know who that was" Tyrannous thought to himself

The battle that took place was epic as blasters fired from left to right, explosions happening from left to right at every opportunity, Tyrannous just watch

with a dull surprised "been there, done that" he said to himself he then went back to watching the padawans fight "those two…..complement each other

nicely." Tyrannous thought as he observed Chiyo's and Osaka's battle styles "good thing they are fighting back to back otherwise they would probably be

dead by now" he continued he then looked at Chihiro and Kaorin "better but not perfect" he said as he judged their fighting style which appeared to rely

mostly on defense similar to Osaka and Chiyo but at least they appeared to be more professional in their fighting style "those three have skill though the

girl in glasses needs to practice more she is a good force user though" he said as he commented on Yomi's, Kagura's, and Sakaki's fighting style the latter

of which drove him crazy because she kept reminding him of someone he knew and loved dearly. The battle took over two hours to finish though one

opponent gave the padawans trouble which was a colossal, bronze colored, battle droid luckily general Yamcha still had his lightsaber training and was able

to score a lucky blow against the machine, that caused it to explode surprisingly despite the size of the explosion there were no casualties "how was there

no casualties? It spread for at least ten miles!" Tyrannous pondered to himself. "ok then that was as about as much fun as tooth decay" Yamcha said "so

now we need to figure out how to chase them off the planet" he continued as everyone was pondering that problem a message came from the holo-

terminal "**attention everyone this is admiral Canderix with a class** **A emergency!"** the admiral boomed "what is it admiral?" Yamcha asked trying

to keep his cool and sound professional "An Imperial has stolen top secret information!" the admiral informed him "we will get that information back

where is he?!" asked Yamcha "he is on your planet at these coordinates" the admiral informed Yamcha as he downloaded the coordinates to Yamcha's

base "We will find whoever did this sir!" Yamcha said saluting the admiral as he logged off the terminal "ok so did you guys here that?" asked Yamcha "yes

just give us the coordinates and we will handle it!" Kagura said full of enthusiasm "you sure?" asked Yamcha slightly concerned "no problem we can handle

it!" Kagura said still full enthusiasm "ok….well then have fun" Yamcha said trying to sound supportive even though he didn't like sending someone on their

own on dangerous assignments even if they were Jedi "don't worry we'll be fine" Kagura said reassuringly as they left Yamcha just yelled "good luck!" but

they were already half-way gone so they didn't hear it and yet they knew what he said.

Meanwhile at the Empire's military base, "so what did you just give me?" Kaizer asked an anorexic looking Sith "oh just some secret plans I stole from the

Republic" the Sith answered, Kaizer said nothing and just looked at him "yeah I was informed by Malacard himself to deliver these to you after I stole

them" the Sith said, Kaizer gave him a weird look and asked "why?", "I do not know he said something about having plans for you and this data" the Sith

answered quickly before taking off like a rocket, Kaizer just looked at the data disc in his hand then asked himself "huh weird what does he have in stored

this time?" he contacted Malacard and asked what he wanted him to do to which Malacard answered "once the Jedi start chasing you I want you to go to

Mustafar with the data make sure they follow you", Kaizer assumed that general Giggas informed Malacard about the Jedi, and he was right, Kaizer then

said "yes Malacard" as the communication ended "well so much for helping these guys with fighting the Republic but whatever". Back in the Imperial fleet,

Malacard called upon Shadius "yes my master what is it?" she said bowing before her master "head to Mustafar there, you will await the Jedi" Malacard

commanded "the Jedi?" asked Shadius confused "I am having Kaizer lure some Jedi to Mustafar there you will kill them or else" Malacard told her "y-yes

my master" Shadius stuttered she then left for her ship to Mustafar, "whether or not you succeed doesn't matter as long as I can extend your suffering"

Malacard said after Shadius left he then let out an evil laugh that could be heard from across the ship.

"Almost there" Yomi said as they approached their destination, surprisingly there were very few Imperials in their way, Kaizer saw them coming with his

binoculars "alright here they come, let them find me" Kaizer commanded general Giggas "yes sir" the general responded "infact, you know what lead them

to me before you open fire on them" he told the general to which he complied. "Alright, time to…..what the?" Kagura asked as she notice the soldiers there

offering no resistance "if you Jedi would follow us Kaizer wants to speak to you" a soldier said "o-k" Kaorin said weirded out by the fact none of the Imperial

soldiers were fighting them "maybe Kaizer has realized the errors of his way and wants to rejoin the Jedi" Chiyo whispered to her friends as they were

being led to Kaizer, Osaka agreed with her but Yomi wasn't too sure "I won't deny that it is a possibility but why would he have us come to an Imperial

military base?" she pointed out "good point" Chiyo said looking disappointed, couple of minutes later they were on top of the base with Kaizer standing in

front of a ship "hello" Kaizer greeted the group politely "hello?" the group responded one by one bowing politely "now I am sure you're wondering about

why the troops here haven't attacked, it's because my boss Malacard gave me the disc you're looking for" Kaizer told them "I see well, why are you telling

us this?" Sakaki asked with caution "because in a surprising turn of events Malacard wants you to meet him on the planet Mustafar, there you will have the

ability to fight for the disc" he answered "I see was not having the troops here open fire part of that deal?" asked Kagura "no that was all me, no sense in

wasting human and alien life over a deal like this" Kaizer answered he then gave the group the coordinates to Mustafar "See you there" he said "shall we

open fire on them sir?" the general asked "no let them go" Kaizer told him sternly as he entered his ship "yes sir" the general responded, Kaizer's ship then

took off and true to his word none of the Imperial soldiers gave the group any trouble as they went back to their ship in the Republic's base after informing

Yamcha of what was going on they boarded their ship and left for Mustafar "they will need all the luck they can get" Yamcha thought to himself as they left,

Tyrannous went back to the Imperial fleet having followed them all across the planet he decided he needed to meditate on what he saw, especially after

seeing Sakaki.

"Master Satele we are heading to Mustafar" Yomi informed her, having been told about happened on Balmorra Satele said "may the force be with you

master Yukari and Nyamo will meet you there they have something to tell you", "what is it?" asked Yomi "they requested to tell you themselves, in person"

Satele informed them politely "understood we will wait for them" Yomi said as their communication ended "so what do you think they have to tell us?"

asked Osaka "beats me" Yomi said. Meanwhile flying towards Mustafar at a slow pace…."I sense the pest who have been challenging my apprentice and

Kaizer" Malacard said, back on Mustafar Kaizer had landed and was telling Shadius about what happened, Malacard then contacted them and ordered

Kaizer to give Shadius the data "you will fight these Jedi yourself, Kaizer you may join in if you get bored enough" Malacard said sounding just a terrifying

as ever "will do" they said to Malacard as the communication ended, Kaizer then looked up in the sky and said "they are almost here….and it feels like he is

coming to", "I sense it to…..well wish me luck my friend" Shadius said sounding quite peppy, albeit slightly worried. Kaizer just smiled and nodded head

saying "good to you" in the nicest way possible, they haven't known each other that long and they, where already like brother and sister to each other. A

few hours of waiting drove Kagura crazy "I can't wait anymore I am going to find the Sith myself!" She shouted her friends to stop her but she made up her

mind and took off ready for some action "I'm going follow her to make sure she doesn't get herself killed" Yomi said as she followed Kagura, few hours later

Nyamo and Yukari came, "hey guys" Nyamo greeted them with a tone of sadness in her voice "hi master Nyamo, what is it you need to show us?" asked

Chiyo "well, all I can to you is you are not going to like it" Yukari said with a ting of sadness in her voice "well it can't be that bad" Kaorin said trying to

keep a positive attitude "yeah, well…..hey where is Yomi Kagura?" asked Nyamo, everyone got silent for about a minute before answering "Kagura went to

find the Sith and Yomi went with her to make sure she didn't get herself hurt" Chihiro informed the two Jedi masters, Nyamo and Yukari just rubbed their

foreheads before inviting everyone onto their ship to show them what they had to show them. Meanwhile Shadius was just standing around watching the

lightning strike in the sky "funny this is a volcano world and yet there is still lightning, well could be weirder there could be rain also" she thought to

herself, Kagura walked up behind and asked "so are you a Sith" she knew better than to ask a question like that but she didn't care "yes, and I have the

disc you're looking for" Shadius answered displaying the disc around her, probably shouldn't have but then again she didn't exactly have a lot of common

sense, "well are you going to hand it over quietly or are we going to have to fight?" asked Kagura as she readied her lightsaber "sorry but we are going to

have to fight" Shadius answered sounding depressed, which surprised Kagura since she wasn't expecting her to sound depressed, Shadius activated her

lightsaber but not before asking Kagura to join them "no I will not join the Sith not in a million years!" Kagura said with a serious tone she wanted to shout

but something inside of her told her not to "then I am sorry old friend" Shadius said with a single tear flowing down her cheek, Kagura didn't understand at

the moment why she called her old friend nor why she called her old friend, but she didn't have time to think because Shadius started to attack.

Back on the ship, "wow what are we going to tell Kagura and Yomi?" asked Chiyo after viewing the holo-recording of Shadius and Kaizer "I don't know but

we will have to find them first" answered Yukari as she jestered towards her fellow Jedi to follow her, no one said a word and just started following her.

Back on the too Kagura and Shadius's fight Yomi just watched from the sidelines as their battle roared she noticed that Kaizer was doing the same thing

not too far away from her "you're not going to join in?" Asked Yomi, Kaizer looked at her with a concerned look and answered "no, not unless she needs

help" before focusing his attention on the fight. Malacard's ship landed and he went to watch to the battle that was taking place on Mustafar, back at the

fight Shadius complimented on Kagura's batting skills "not bad, but I shouldn't expect less" Shadius said almost slipping completely out of her fake voice

however it was enough for both Yomi and Kagura to pin an ID on her, "it is you" Yomi said to herself, after a brief blade lock Shadius did an impressive

backflip on top of a tall rock formation, just then Yukari Nyamo and the rest of the gang showed up "**hey** **Shadius is really**….." Yukari yelled but before

she could finish, Kagura yelled "I know" back at her "As do I" Yomi said as she walked up to Kagura while staring at Shadius, Kaizer readied himself should

Shadius need any help, "Tomo is that you?" asked Yomi with eyes of sadness, Shadius then removed her hooded cape and mask and finally went right into

her real voice "yes, I was" Shadius answered Yomi trying to sound villainous, as lightning struck over her revealing herself as Tomo a maniacal laugh could

be heard coming from the distance. "Impressive, I am glad someone made that rumor about me having more than person I was training even if it wasn't true I was able to

keep her training secret, now Shadius destroy your former friends" Malacard demanded revealing himself from the shadows "y-yes

master" Shadius answered reluctantly, she then jumped down ready to continue the battle "I'm sorry" Shadius said with a tear flowing down her cheek

"Tomo I know you're still in there" Kagura said as their lightsabers clashed trying to get through to her, after a brief clash Kagura managed to get lucky

and grabbed the data disc from around Shadius's neck without doing any harm to her. They were about to continue the fight except for one problem that

managed to tick Malacard off, the Republic had come to assist and capture Malacard if possible "**curses, the Republic were are out- numbered!**"

Malacard roared boy was he mad, the three Sith then proceeded to escape with Shadius and Kaizer throwing smoke bombs at the group to ensure their

escape, but not before Shadius tearfully said good bye to her former friends.

Back on Typhon the group talked to one another but what just happened with a high level of melancholy flowing through the air, "do think we can still save

her?" Kaorin asked to which Yomi replied "yes I felt the good in her", "I know I felt it to" Kagura said agreeing with her "plus I am not sure if any of you

noticed but as she left she was basically crying" Nyamo said pointing out how teary eyed Shadius was, "so there is hope" Sakaki said to which Nyamo and

Yukari nodded yes to, "in the mean time I have your next assignment" Satele said as she entered the room the group was in.

Back on the Imperial fleet, "**YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE WENCH!**" Malacard roared as he tortured Shadius with force lightning, all she could was yelp in

pain "I would kill you but I have plans that unfortunately require me letting you live!" Malacard growled, his mood quickly perked up when a soldier

informed him that his Rakghoul bombs were 100% complete, "well then it is time to bring in the chaos!" Malacard said he then let out a horrid laugh.

As for the group their assignment took place on Tatooinee it involved getting a Hutt named Imurra to aid the Republic, everyone thought it would be an

easy assignment but when they got there and they saw Immura the Hutt they all felt queasy "hey he looks just like me!" the ghost of Arumik said thought

no one heard him, but he wasn't kidding Imurra the Hutt did look just like him on a facial level, Imurra greeted them politely gave them some quarters to

stay in only to gas them room when no one was paying attention knocking the group out cold "well you know what to do boys" Imurra said to his men.

What the Hutt had in store wasn't going to be pleasant and was more than likely going to strike a few nerves…..

* * *

**great scott! Shadius was Tomo oh who am I kidding you all probably saw that coming from a mile away**


	11. Chapter 11

**well here is the latest chapter from here on out I shall be using Darth Shadius's real name: Tomo. also this chapter is a "tad" darker than the past others**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

When the group woke up a few hours later, they discovered they have been stripped of all their clothes and put into slave outfits, essentially gold bikinis,

except for Chiyo who was still fully clothed but she was locked in a pet carrier, "wha-who-that-that slime ball!" Yukari growled when she discovered what

she was wearing "what I happened? I can't see anything from this tiny pet carrier" Chiyo wondered her cage was turned away from her friends, and oh boy

was she mad and humiliated at being locked in one, and she was normally quite calm, meanwhile the ghost of Arumik appeared and started drooling,

somehow "wait! I know you!" Nyamo said after seeing Arumik's ghost pop up, "oh hi Minamo" Arumik said greeting her politely, "finally someone who uses

my real name" Nyamo thought to herself, "who is this?" asked Chiyo who was shocked to see a force ghost in a place like this, "oh just a Sith lord I killed a

while back" Nyamo answered "true, and I regret ever being one" Arumik said with his head hung low "so why are you here?" asked Osaka, "oh just

watching" Arumik answered then he quickly disappeared "what did he mean by watching?" asked Kaorin asked nervously, there was a brief pause before

Yukari answered "well from what I heard he was a massive pervert in life" and she did it while her whole face turned red from embarrassment, which in

return got everyone else to turn red it was only made worse when it turned out the guards just outside their cell where staring at them drooling "why don't

you boys come a little closer so you can get a better look?" asked Yukari in a very flirtatious tone "nice try but we weren't born yesterday" one of the

guards said with a big smile he then started chuckling "why not we are just….." Nyamo was trying to seduce the guards but it wasn't working "yeah you're

not our first prisoners, every female prisoner tried that tactic on us it ain't gonna work" another guard said "I would like to meet these girls" Yukari growled

the guards then burst out laughing "don't worry you will when the boss gets bored with you all" one of them said "why?" asked Kagura sounding a little bit

nervous "because when he gets bored with his entertainment he…" but before the guard could finish answering he was hit hard on the head by his fellow

guard "oh sorry you will find out" the guard said as he rubbed his head after a few hours of trying to get the guards to co-operate Nyamo just got bored

and used the Jedi mind trick on them…..it worked like a charm "why didn't we use this sooner?" she asked slapping herself in the face, no one had

anything to say because they all felt pretty stupid.

Back in the Imperial fleet, Tomo was having horrible flashbacks to her training under Darth Malacard…_it was a bitterly cold day on the ice world of Hoth, _

_Tomo's clothes wear barely good enough to help her survive the cold alone she was supposed to go find and kill ten Wompas but she had no skill in using _

_the force and Malacard would occasionally show up and electrocute her from quite literally nowhere and disappear just a quickly, she was given parts to _

_build a lightsaber and instructions on how to do so but she struggled as the planets wild life kept attacking her "__**use your fear! use your anger! USE **_

_**YOUR HATE!"**__ Malacard would yell that to her from time to time but she could never tell where his voice was coming from. Two weeks on the planet had _

_left her desperate fro she had killed no Wampas after about an additional two days a snow cat attacked her and thrashed her like a ragdoll that was the _

_final stroke Tomo anger exploded and she unleashed a flurry of lightning from her finger tips she kept it up until the snow cat was dead its flesh was _

_delicious, yet another week Tomo ambushed a republic convoy under the veil of night she stole the soldiers food and took shelter in a cave, there she _

_finally crafted her first lightsaber, after about two more weeks she finally managed to complete her task but by then she was close to death and amazed _

_she managed to last so long, Malacard then came to her "pathetic, you are a disgrace I am glad I was training another to replace you, filth" he told her in _

_the harshest way possible something inside Tomo snapped and she attacked Malacard in a blind furry, dropping her lightsaber but she neither noticed or _

_cared and just started biting, punching and kicking him in a blind furry she even tried force lightning on him, Malacard did barely anything to defend himself _

_for she was so weak most of her attacks didn't do anything to him Malacard then let out an evil laugh "congratulations, my apprentice you have pass the _

_test Darth Shadius" Malacard informed her as he gave her, her Darth name Tomo calmed down gave of a maniacal smile and thanked him albeit weakly. _

_The months that turned into years that followed were miserable as Malacard's training grew harder and harder for each time after Hoth he would send _

_Shadius on a planet to train with assassin droids constantly hunting her it started out with one droid but for each planet the number of droids increased _

_until it reached fifty droids, apparently he was unable to get any more than that for unknown reasons, the day before she got a proper introduction to Darth _

_Kaizer she was given the mask she wore until that day on Mustafar and was told to disguise her voice until that same day, she got a good look in a mirror _

_with the mask on and when Malacard wasn't nearby she let out a cry, for it was right there and then did she realize what she had become, actually on a _

_subconscious level she always knew and she resented herself for that. _"Shadius are you all right?" asked Kaizer unable to hide the concern in his voice "uh

yeah I'm ok" Tomo replied but she didn't even bother looking around and her tone was quite sad sounding "do you wanna talk?" Kaizer asked trying to be a

good friend "I….will be alright" Shadius told him close to tears, Kaizer, though reluctant, decided to respect her wishes and left her room as Tomo burst into

tears her mind was now on that day on Mustafar "wh-why, why didn't you guys join? I don't to do anything bad to you, I don't, I don't want to be alone"

Tomo cried, Kaizer hearing this went right back into her room and said "you are not alone" in the kindest tone possible this caused Tomo to turn around

walk slowly up to him and hug him still crying though, normally she wouldn't be so sensitive but her time in the Sith order had left her in too much pain for

her to handle.

After getting out of than prison cell, the group started to wander the palace looking for their stuff that Immura the Hutt confiscated, security was

surprisingly bad, few hours of searching later "ok to things one: WHERE IN SPACE IS OUR STUFF?! Second: why is security so bad?" asked Yukari who

was getting frustrated. Meanwhile Imurra's security cameras where watching the group "ok as much as I love looking at these ladies run around half naked,

no joke by the way, we must deal with them" the security chief said "ok how so sir?" asked one of security guards "well Imurra will probably want me dead

for this but…..RELEASE THE NEXU PACK!" the security chief ordered "can't there dead" one of the security guards informed him "wha-how?!" the chief

asked "We forgot to feed after they ate their care taker" one of the security guards informed him, the chief just growled and then said "fine UNLEASH THE

ASSASSIN DROIDS!", but as it turned out they were all fell apart from disuse, "do we at least still have that Kath hound pack?" the chief asked to which

the security staffed happily nodded yes to, "good then SICK THEM ON THEM!" the chief ordered with glee, a few seconds later a pack of 15 kath hounds

burst out of their pen and started charging down the hall, but they got somehow managed to get themselves lost despite picking up the group of Jedi's

scent "wow just wow, how-how did they get themselves so lost?" asked the chief face palming himself, ten minutes later, "**OH COME ON WHERE IS OUR **

**STUFF?!**" Yukari shrieked in frustration "shhhhhhhhhhush! Do you want to alert everyone to our presence?!" asked Nyamo but before Yukari could

answer the kath hounds found them, due to her shrieking, not because they smelt, her yes those kath hounds were just that stupid, as the kath hounds

snarled at the group getting ready to maul them to death Nyamo glared at Yukari "if we survive this I'm going to kill you!" Nyamo growled, fortunately

Chiyo managed to surprise the group by using an old force technique known as the beast trick "hey Chiyo when did you learn that?" Kagura asked "uh I

um, where would learn this techni…"but before Chiyo could finish answering the technique wore off prematurely and in a panic forgot how to use it, "uh I

think we better run" Chihiro suggested nervously "we're Jedi we can….YUKARI GET BACK!" Nyamo yelled before she could finish her encouraging

speech, all of a sudden an additional 15 kath hounds appeared behind the previous group, "you know I almost completely forgot about that additional pack"

the security chief said, "uh ok now we can run" Nyamo said nervously, one epic chase scene later the kath hounds chased the group right into the room

where their stuff was locked up in, "CLOSE IT! CLOSE IT! CLOSE IT! **CLOSE THE DOOR**!" Yukari told the group all the while having a panic attack

fortunately they were able to close the door just in time, although about half dozen kath hounds wound up giving themselves concussions from ramming

the door, "looks like we got then cornered" the security chief said smugly "uh, but sir isn't that the room where we put the prisoners supplies in?" asked a

security guard nervously this caused the chief's jaw to drop, especially after the group opened up the door back in their clothes with their lightsabers

activated and they proceeded to decimate the kath hound pack, "OK, now on to the throne room I want to teach that slug a lesson!" Yukari roared,

Nyamo and everyone else was completely with her on this one, but by the time they came to the throne room the security chief had already alerted

Immura the Hutt of what was happening and he just sat on his throne with a smug smile, even though he seemingly had zero protection, "alright slug how

badly do you want to be hurt?!" asked Yukari and oh boy was she mad "oh not too badly here come closer and we can make a deal that doesn't involve

pain" Immura said trying to sound reasonable, no one was buying it, "nice try" Yomi said to the Hutt with a glare "that's ok I'm still not worried" Immura

said with a creepy smile he then pushed a button on his throne and about a dozen trap doors activated all over the throne room "sorry about this" the Hutt

said he then said "on a positive note they said adding this many trap doors in my throne room was a bad idea HAH" and he said it with a smug smile, after

the group finished falling down screaming down one of the many trap doors into a pit a colossal door opened up and out came out a four armed rancor,

everyone was too scared to make a sound it didn't help that this rancor was big even by the species standards "well I hate to do this to such lovely ladies

but I can't have you escape either so been nice knowing you" Imurra said sounding quite sad about doing "I will get you for this you stinking

hermaphrodite!" Yukari roared, as the rancor walked slowly out Kagura yelled "oh Imurra you motherfu-", but before she could finish the rancor

attacked, Yukari managed to get lucky enough to chop one of the monsters fingers off with her lightsaber, but all that served was too tick off the rancor

even more…..

In the Imperial fleet, Kaizer and Tomo were summoned by Malacard for an assignment, when they reached the bridged where Malacard was at, they

witnessed a horrible sight, "I-I'm sorry pleeease don't do this!" a young soldier was crying and begging Malacard something Tomo and Kaizer looked up

and saw a battle scared ship right in front of them "why should I?" asked Malacard malevolently "my wife and two sons are on that ship, please spare

them, if there is any humanity in your heart, please spare them" the soldier cried "you should've have thought of that before you failed me" Malacard told

the soldier in a very harsh tone "no don't do it, you already took my brother please, don't…..NOOOOOOO!" the soldier screamed just as Malacard ordered

his flagship to destroy the other ship without any remorse, in fact Kaizer and Tomo could sense he enjoyed doing it, "y-you monster!" the soldier yelled

as he whipped out his blaster but Malacard simply used the force to take it away from him and destroy it "this is only the beginning of your suffering, I

promise you there will be nothing left of your mind by the time you die" Malacard told the soldier as he proceeded to electrocute him with force lightning.

"Now as for you two here is your assignment" Malacard told Tomo and Kaizer as he directed his attention to them, the two young Sith were speechless to

the horror they just saw "you are to take these canisters to these coordinates, don't fail me" Malacard said in a stern, chilling, fashion as he gave them

their orders Kaizer and Tomo acknowledged without a word and then proceeded on their mission. "What is he?" asked Tomo without looking at Kaizer

"I-I've been asking that for years" Kaizer replied chills going down their spines as they proceeded on their next assignment. Meanwhile on another Imperial

ship Darth Tyrannous saw the whole via a holo-terminal another Sith lord standing right next to him who also saw the whole spoke and said with wide eyes

of horror "if there was any trace of humanity in his heart it is dead now, and I am a fellow Sith", Tyrannous just looked at him and said "believe me that

human side of his heart has been dead for a long, long time", a soldier hearing all this couldn't help but ask "what kind of monster do you have to be to

disgust a fellow Sith?", "the kind that has the entire dark council fearing and hating him" Tyrannous replied the soldier just turned pale and went back to

his post, it was days like this that made Tyrannous want to leave the Sith order but the guilt for even being a Sith prevented him from leaving…

Meanwhile the group of Jedi were having a "ball" fighting the rancor "oh come on now, one of you die already!" Imurra shouted a rodian who worked for

Imurra made a suggestion in his native tongue (how about you just let one of us shoot them?) the rodian suggested "tempting but no I don't want to see

the rancor accidently shot…their expensive to get" Imurra told the rodian after about an hour of fighting the rancor it let out an ear piercing shriek and

dropped dead "uh wow what just happened?" asked Kaorin scratching her head "stupid monsters disease finally killed and at the worst possible time too"

Imurra said slapping himself in the face. Well after about ten minutes worth of bickering with his men Imurra decided to listen to what the Jedi had to say,

only because he ran out of death traps and monsters to send after them, "I knew I should've gotten replacements for all those traps and monsters"

Immura said to himself shaking his head in disappointment, Yukari, Nyamo and the padawans had to refrain themselves from doing anything harsh to

Immura no matter how much they wanted to, it took only a few seconds to get Imurra to help the Republic, must have been because he knew that it was

the best alternative besides getting killed and/or humiliated, "uhg let's agree to never speak of this assignment again" Yukari said in disgust everyone

nodded their heads in silent agreement.

In the Imperial fleet, Malacard was eerily quiet he was holding a skull in his hand "uh, sir what's with the skull?" asked a nervous soldier "oh just that fool I

was torturing earlier he lasted much shorter than I hoped" Malacard answered with a low growl "oh ok s-sir" the soldier said with terror, Malacard then

called upon his ship's commander "yes sir what is it?" the commander asked "take me to Tantooinee, immediately" Malacard ordered in a stern and fierce

tone, to which the commander obeyed without a word, what he was planning no one knew. As for Tomo and Kaizer their assignment went by quickly and

without any problems, however neither said a word until they were on their way back to the fleet, "what were in those canisters?" asked Tomo Kaizer just

shrugged he clearly had no idea, just before they got back to the fleet they picked up a holo-news program what they saw horrified them, especially Tomo,

the lady on the video spoke in twilek (this just in the planet Tantooinee was just reduced to rubble as a Sith armada attacked the planet led by the

infamous Sith lord Darth Malacard, millions were killed by this onslaught. Why Malacard attacked is currently unknown though an eyewitness claimed that

when he left he was furious, said eyewitness was also a survivor from an attack from Malacard himself…) but before the news could finish Tomo turned it

off, she was too horrified to even cry and just sat in her chair frozen with a look of terror on her face the rest of the trip to the fleet, Kaizer tried helping her

but to no avail.

Tyrannous was on his ship flying to Tantooinee just shortly after Malacard left when he landed on the planet the carnage was too much even for him, "I

know Sith are cruel but this, this is just despicable even for him" Tyrannous thought to himself, he walked across the planet he saw the bodies of countless

people who parished some he could tell just by looking at how their bodies were mutilated was done by Malacard personally. "Why would you attack this

planet? You have nothing to gain here!" Tyrannous asked in his head, the reason Tyrannosu was on this planet was because it had a special meaning to

him, it wasn't his home planet but it still had meaning to him. When he came across an old, now destroyed, theater a flood of memories came back to him,

a single tear fell down the old Sith's eye, "this-this is where I met her" Tyrannous thought to himself. The memories, though good, were too much for him

and he just turned around and left, he spent some more time on the planet, what he was looking for no one knew but he left after a few more days,

disheartened. Unbeknownst to him someone was watching him from the shadows, she wanted to get his attention but he left before she could, the lady

said to him, even he had already left "I know you, my sister's and your daughter is fine" and she said in a whisper.

On the imperial fleet, Tomo and Kaizer went to Malacard to inform the success of their mission, Tomo wanted to ask why Malacard attacked Tantooinee but

she couldn't muster up the courage "very good you are dismissed" Malacard said in an eerily calm tone, on the inside however he was seething with anger,

Kaizer and Tomo left and went to a cantina on Dromund Kaas. "Where is it?!" Malacard asked with intense anger, his mood perked up when he was

informed that one of his rakghoul bombs went off and that chaos was ensuing.

As for the Jedi council, the second they found out about the bomb they were quick to send all available Jedi to various world's in an attempt to quell the

chaos, including Nyamo, Yukari and the group of padawans…..

* * *

**random authors note: I swear if I don't start getting reviews and views soon I am gonna go insane and kill off Osaka!**

**Osaka: what?...**


End file.
